Forbidden of the Forbidden
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: A human being with any kind of creature would automatically have their relationship labeled as forbidden love. But as for typical vampire, Roxas, soon found out: there's an even more forbidden kind of love out there. RokuSora
1. Halloween Treat

**Wow! First new story of the New Year!**

**Wohoo my first attempt at the popular but redundant VAMPIRE fanfic! **

**I'm really not into vampire fanfics myself but I have come across a couple of really good ones and I guess those fanfics are what inspired me. **

**But wow, another new fanfic from me. I think I'm putting too much work on myself.**

**Ooh! So I came across this and apparently there are such things as werecats! I did not know that!**

**So a couple of things changed in this when I came upon that discovery. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Warnings: I do have problems with my tenses. It's my biggest weakness in writing. No need to review to tell me that. I'm trying my hardest to overcome it. **

* * *

It was Halloween night which only meant one thing: tons of people out at NIGHT!

The one day a year they can be out in the open with blood all over them and no one would suspect a thing!

"Hey Roxas, I'm heading to a club to pick up my meal for the night, you wanna come?"

Said-blonde didn't reply as he knelt on top of a roof to watch the innocent children walk around in costumes with their friends and parents.

"No thanks, Axel," Roxas replied as he watched, wondering how many of those innocent children will stray from innocence forever as they get older. He figured he could always count and experiment, he's got eternity to research after all.

"You're no fun! See you later then!"

"See ya…" Roxas muttered without giving the red-head a glance who took off into the night.

After a few more moments of alone-time, he leapt off the building and into the alleyway. He picked up the black jacket he took from his last victim that he left there and put it on before casually walking out.

Walking around, he stumbled upon what he was looking for: A bonfire at the beach. Why? Simple: It's occupied by a lot of stupid, drunken teenagers.

Inviting himself in, since he himself looked like a teenager, he sat in an empty chair and looked around at the party. As Vexen had taught him: it's always good to observe and gather information first.

At first he didn't think it was really necessary but over time he found he finds the best-tasting treats when he observes first. And like everything else in life: practice makes perfect. Roxas can now figure out if a group holds no one good and can leave to find another party if that is the case. Of course, he got lucky today.

Roxas spotted a head of spiky brown hair bouncing around in the crowd. The owner of the hair literally fell out of the crowd in a matter of seconds after Roxas caught sight of it.

"Ow…"

Roxas blinked, his nose picking up a scent he liked. The boy got up, patted his Cheshire cat costume which was pretty much a shirt saying "I'm the Cheshire cat" with matching striped purple shorts making him stand out even more as he walked towards Roxas but it mainly due to Roxas sitting next to the table with food and drinks. Averting the brunette's gaze so the boy won't suspect he's being eyed, Roxas more or less listened to what the boy was doing which was only opening up one of the coolers and taking out a drink. Quickly glancing, Roxas saw it was soda and not bear…well that was new. As innocently and casually as possible, Roxas leaned a bit to his right to get as close as he can to get a good smell of the boy opening his soda.

Oh yeah, there's no mistake about it now that Roxas got a better whiff: This boy is untainted.

Roxas cannot stop thinking how lucky is he is to find a really attractive human with tasty blood that's completely untouched and pure. Boy is Axel going to be jealous afterwards. Well might as well snag the prey before it gets away.

Standing up and putting his hands in his pockets, Roxas approached the boy.

"Hey…"

Innocent blue eyes only stared at him before he replied with a bright smile,

"Hi!"

"You come here often? I'm new to these parts. Roxas is the name."

"I'm Sora! And um, I actually don't come here that often to be honest! I was kind of dragged here by my friend, Kairi!" Sora pointed over to the red-headed girl in a simple blue dress with a white apron. Roxas bets anything that the front said "I'm Alice."

"Is that so? So you're not the party person?"

Sora only shrugged before answering,

"I love to party it's just…not these kinds of parties."

Roxas knew what he was talking about: beer. Most of the people here are underage but they drink anyway.

The only drawback with trying to prey on someone like Sora is that it's a lot harder to lead them away from the party but in the end it's usually worth it so Roxas kept talking.

"You know, I have to agree," said Roxas, trying to gain the boy's trust,

"Really? That's awesome because now that I think of it…you're one of the few sober people I ran into!"

"So are you!"

Sora giggled and the first thing that crossed Roxas's mind was how cute that was.

"There's a park near here, we can take a walk to get away from all this," Roxas suggested as casually as possible but Sora shook his head,

"No thanks! If I leave Kairi's sight she'll hunt me down!"

Roxas frowned a bit, not believing this boy was also a goody-two-shoes that 'knew better' than to go somewhere with a stranger. Not only that, he wouldn't leave a friend that he knew was looking out for him.

The blonde glanced over at Kairi who wasn't paying attention to Sora at the moment.

"You're a good and loyal friend then, well why don't you just let her know where you'll be. We can just sit over there by those empty benches so she can see us," Roxas pointed to the isolated area not too far from here.

"Oh, okay then! Hey Kairi!"

When Kairi turned and the blonde got a better view of her, Roxas felt a raging pulse and upon instinct, he immediately hid himself between a few people. Oh what's this? He was right! It did say "I'm Alice." Completely off-topic but he couldn't help but notice.

Sora pointed at him and before long Roxas and Kairi met eyes anyway.

Immediately she formed a glare at him but Roxas glared back. Kairi pulled Sora close and whispered something in his ear.

Damn it…damn it all. Roxas shook his head, not believing the scene before him.

Sora's face grew worried and scared but he quickly tried to hide it.

Oh the secret was definitely out now.

Forget his good luck; this was the worst luck he could ever have!

After a warning look from Kairi, she turned back around again and Sora headed over to the bench where Roxas quickly followed. Getting close to Sora, he smelt it: fear.

"…I have to get home now actually," said Sora with a friendly smile.

"Really now?" Roxas asked with a light smirk and Sora nodded,

"So I'll be off! I'm really sorry!" Sora waved before he took off into the night. After Sora left his sight, Roxas walked away from the party and into the closest alleyway. After making sure there was no one else around, Roxas jumped and his arms formed bat wings. In a flash he turned into a bat that quickly flew in the direction Sora headed in. It didn't take long to find that set of spiky brown hair running down the empty street; but Roxas waited until Sora dropped his guard just enough.

Soon Sora did; his running went into a stop when he entered his neighborhood and he looked back, thinking he'll expect something. He turned and fast-walked, his eyes kept eying one of the houses which Roxas assumed belonged to Sora.

Home…it's a supposed safe haven for anyone. Creatures like himself were forbidden to feast off people that were already in their homes. If ever found out, they would be killed for doing so. Well he can't have Sora enter that safety now can he?

Swooping down from the sky, he transformed back and landed in front of Sora who gasped and back away.

"That Kairi friend of yours…she knew what I was the moment she saw me didn't she?" Roxas questioned and took steps towards Sora who kept taking steps back.

"…You already know the answer to that," Sora replied, his voice lightly shaking.

"Nice reply…you know, I really like you, Sora. I almost don't want to suck your blood."

"…"

"Not going to scream or run?"

"…" Sora stopped backing up and only glared at the blonde before him.

"Wow…you're really something," Roxas complimented and stopped approaching Sora, "You're attractive, but untainted. You're scared but you're brave…maybe I should let you live."

"You WILL let him live!"

Roxas growled and looked behind Sora to see Kairi approaching.

"Heh, so you did follow Sora home," Roxas smirked and folded his arms.

"I know better than to let him go home by himself when there's a bloodsucker after him!" Kairi pointed and stood in front of Sora protectively.

"Right…like you can protect him from me. Just because I'm young-looking doesn't mean I'm young and weak. I'm one of the most powerful 'bloodsuckers' in this area!"

"Then let us see…" Kairi challenged and approached Roxas. Within a few steps, her body started changing as she slowly leaned forward; and by the time she got on all fours, a reddish lynx was in her place,

"A werecat…I knew the scent was different from a werewolf! What a surprise!" Roxas almost laughed, not believing there are cats in this area. He knew Kairi wasn't human the moment he got a good look at her but the feeling was so unfamiliar as he has never run into a werecat before.

"Leave Sora and never come back," Kairi ordered.

"…Not going to happen," Roxas shook his head and as soon as his answered finished, Kairi pounced. Throwing his arm in front of him for Kairi to bite, Roxas fell on his back but he used the free arm to punch the lynx off him.

"Kairi…" Sora whispered into the night as he waited for the opportunity to get to his house but worrying about his friend kept distracting him. He had chances and would take a few steps to inch towards his house but he couldn't do it; he couldn't just leave his friend fighting a vampire. But what can he do? Nothing…

He stood and watched the two fight…that is until both Sora and Kairi felt a realization; that realization distracted Kairi and gave Roxas the opening to hit her hard enough to send her flying back against a lamp post, denting it, and causing her to shift back upon her impact on the ground.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted and ran to his friend but Roxas landed in front of him, grabbing the boy by his shirt.

"Your friend is going to owe me a lot of bandages," he stated as there were scratches all over his face and the skin shown through his ripped clothing, "Or at the very least…_you_."

Immediately Sora struggled but it didn't take long for Roxas to pin Sora on the ground, on his stomach, and tilt his head just enough for Roxas to go in and sink his teeth into his neck. Roxas planned to take the boy's virginity as well but that lynx just had to get in the way so Roxas went straight for the feasting.

Like all preys before him, they screamed in pain and for hopes someone would hear them. However, there was one thing his previous preys didn't do that Sora did.

Sora quickly stopped crying out and resorted to quick breaths and pants as if conserving energy. Using what strength he had left, Sora took in a deep breath before letting out a loud feline cry.

Roxas withdrew his teeth and looked at the boy under him. Sora sprouted small, but real, cat ears and Roxas kept getting hit in the back by the slashing tail that also sprouted.

"…What are you?" Roxas whispered before he heard a deep and loud roar. He tightened his grip on Sora as he scanned the area, looking for the source of that sound. He got his answer when he saw a shadow leap from the roof of one of the houses and landed before them. Upon landing, it lets out the same strong, deep, and loud roar. Intimidated, Roxas immediately releases Sora and jumped back to see a very large, brown-mane, scarred, male lion stepping himself between Sora and Roxas.

"Another werecat…" Roxas whispered to himself, finding himself shaken up by the lion's roar. The lion eyed the vampire who eyed back and backed himself up as the lion approached him, threatening Roxas to dare make an attack.

"…Kairi, get Sora," the lion growled and Roxas looked over to see Kairi struggling into a stand before running over to Sora who was on his knees and crying as he held his neck in pain. So many questions ran through Roxas's head. He was beyond confused of the situation and he wasn't even sure what Sora is! Of course that question had an easy answer.

"What the…Sora! Kairi!"

Down the street, behind Sora and Kairi, Roxas made out a tall blonde man walking in on the scene but was hard to make him out until he got closer due to the man wearing only black leather. Taking a few sniffs from the air, Roxas got the scent. That man was human. Not only that, he knows Sora and Kairi; plus he doesn't seem fazed that there's a giant lion in the middle of the street!

Roxas thought back to when he was fighting Kairi and that single moment when she was distracted. Both Sora and Kairi glanced in that same direction that the man just came in on…meaning they both caught his scent or felt him approaching!

"Sora! Oh my Shinra, Sora what happened?" the boy who threw his arms around the man the moment he knelt down,

"Dad!" he cried and started to sob uncontrollably.

Then it all clicked in Roxas's head.

"You're a half-breed!" Roxas exclaimed out loud and pointed at him.

The lion growled and almost bit Roxas's hand off if Roxas didn't quickly withdraw it.

"You call my son that again and I'll make you wish you were human so I couldn't kill you!" the lion threatened as he forced Roxas farther and farther away, "Leave! And never touch my son again!"

"…R-Right," Roxas slowly nodded. A werewolf or a lynx-werecat was one thing but one should not take on a lion: the king of the jungle, the king of the beasts! Especially when all alone or if the lion was as large as the one before him!

The lion made one last threatening roar before Roxas turned and ran, quickly turning into a bat to escape.

After feeling sure the vampire's presence was gone, the lion started changing as he went on its hind legs until a human took its place. As soon as he took human form, he went to Sora and checked the bite mark.

"You'll heal, Sora. You'll be okay," he whispered and patted the boy's head, "Although this might be the last time you're going out on Halloween. Same goes for you, Cloud! And Kairi…I truly thank you for watching out for Sora."

Kairi only nodded and was about to reply but Cloud hit the man over the head before she could,

"I could hear screaming and Kairi's cat cry all the way down at Cid's store! What the hell were you doing the whole time, Leon?" Cloud exclaimed as he held Sora close and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Um…you don't want me to answer that," Leon stated with shifty eyes as he rubbed his head.

"Leon…" Cloud stated the name firmly and Leon sighed,

"I was napping and you know I'm a heavy sleeper! But the moment I heard Sora I woke up! That's got to count for something!"

Cloud only sighed and rolled his eyes before motioning for Leon to take Sora.

"Yes, it does," Cloud slowly nodded as they all stood up, "So Sora, start screaming whenever you're in danger. As silly as it sounds, I'm serious."

Sora nodded as wrapped his arms around Leon who picked him up,

"I will…and thank you, Otosan…"

"There's nothing to thank for Sora. I'll be there to protect you whenever you need me to…"

* * *

Roxas dropped the now-corpse on the ground and wiped his mouth of the blood.

"Roxas!"

Roxas turned to meet eyes with his best friend that just landed next to him after he dropped from the sky,

"You're the only one that hasn't come back to the castle! What's up?" Axel asked and slapped Roxas across the back before his eyes widened, "What the hell happened to you? Did you get hurt?" he asked pointing at the rip clothing where he assumed Roxas was attacked. Roxas only shrugged and waved it off since all his wounds were healed already.

"…Axel, are there such things as half-breeds?" Roxas asked and stared up at his friend. He had to make sure. He knew were-animals can't 'half-transform' yet Sora had a tail and ears.

"What's with that sudden question? And yeah, of course there are! But it's rare to come by one because they carry a human's scent, appearance, and aura most of the time. I heard it's rare for them to keep abilities from their creature half. So you may never know if one's a freaky sub-human unless you bite one!"

"…Sub-human?" Roxas raised a brow in question.

"Sub-human, half-breeds, it's the same thing!"

"Okay…and why is it if I bite one I'll know?"

"Well I guess it depends on what half they have! Let's say you bit a half werewolf; his or her animal instincts might start kicking in and gain some strong werewolf strength to fight back. And if that's not the case, they just don't die right away, if at all, like humans do. Some don't even fall unconscious throughout the whole thing. It's weird but they're out there!"

"I see…"

"Why? Did you happen to come across one? Did you kill it?"

"…It's nothing," Roxas shook his head and turned away from Axel, "Let's head back to the castle."

"Well okay then!" with a shrug, Axel turned into a bat and headed home with Roxas quickly following.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Otosan: polite/highly respectful way to say 'father' in Japanese**

**-You guys SHOULD have questions (or comments about my 'mistakes')and they will be answered(prove they're not mistakes) next chapter!**

**-Sub-Human was taken from Fire Emblem. It's the only time I've heard the word used on any kind of half-breed so I do not taken credit for it.**

**-Aww, Sora's a Neko-Jin! I didn't really plan that when I created this lol!**

**-Werecats can pretty much be any feline. **

**-Kairi's addition was last-minute mainly due to me not being able to create a situation for Roxas to lure Sora away from a crowd. I'm pretty proud though since she actually does something in my fanfic vs. her being the most useless character in KH(sorry that's how I see her, don't go yelling at me for that). Wondering why it wasn't Riku instead? You'll see. **

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you! **


	2. Lucky

**Final Fantasy character not from KH is appearing!**

**I will make these notes up here whenever that's the case. **

**Lily****-Thanks! And I would but I don't have anyone that likes the same fanfics that I do(fandom-wise) so there's not really anyone to read it before I post it. **

* * *

"Squall Leonhart! You're an idiot!"

"Yes…I know…" Leon groaned as he tried to watch television but a certain someone that keeps calling him an 'idiot' was purposely blocking his view,

"You're just plain stupid!"

"Yes, yes, I've heard you call me names for the past 10 minutes, we all got it," Leon stated with a sigh and tried to watch the football game that was on. He's really not that into sports but he'll do ANYTHING to distract him from this scolding he's getting and keep him sane until it was over.

"Squall! Almost the entire neighborhood was calling the cops because they heard a lion! It's things like this that's going to get us exposed!"

"Ugh…I know, Rinoa, but my son was about to become the next meal to a vampire! What do you want me to do? And why aren't you yelling at Kairi, she transformed too!" Leon argued but Rinoa only placed a hand on her hips,

"Kairi was adopted!"

"So? Her parents know!"

"That's not the point! And she's only a teenager!"

"So? You still need to tell her how dangerous that was!"

"And I will! But you're more thick-skulled than she is!"

"Oh I am not…"

"Are so! I should know! I was part of your pride!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Squall!" Rinoa was appalled at Leon's current attitude.

"What?" he barked back.

A knock against the wall and a throat being cleared made the two look over at Cloud who stood by the living room's entrance with a tray in one hand,

"Sorry to interrupt but I thought this would be a good time for a break," he said and walked over to put the drinks down.

"Yes, thank you, Cloud!" said Rinoa with a smile and walked over to seat herself beside Leon on the couch to pick up her cup.

"Tea? Cloud you know I hate tea!" Leon lifted his cup as if telling Cloud to get him something else.

"Then get something else yourself. Rinoa is a guest and this is her favorite," Cloud stated and Leon sighed in defeat,

"Rinoa! You're a frickin lioness! How can you drink this stuff?"

"Unlike you, I learn to adapt. And Cloud, have I ever told you that you're my favorite human?" Rinoa asked and took Leon's tea cup when he offered her his.

"Um…I think so," Cloud replied and Leon rolled his eyes,

"What about Kairi's parents?" Leon challenged,

"They're very nice too! And I love them! But they're not married to you!"

"You are so cold to me now," Leon muttered as he shook his head.

"…So um, what's going on, Rinoa? Is there something I should be worried about?" Cloud asked in concern for Sora.

"Well, there's going to be some trouble covering up for Leon but so long as nothing was seen, we should be okay. Leon's roar did scare the neighbors, as well as people about to pass by, into hiding so I'm pretty sure no one saw anything."

"And what about the vampire?"

"I'm sorry to say that I have no control over what the vampires do. They do have to kill to eat," Rinoa pointed out with a sigh.

"Oh…"

Rinoa wished she could lie for Cloud regarding the vampires, as she hated to see her favorite human sad.

"Don't worry, Cloud. I'm sure Sora will be fine!" said Rinoa with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Roxas stumbled through the castle in his yesterday's clothes until he reached the stacks of barrel in the kitchen. Living there for so long he could literally get there walking blind. He pulled out his mug and got himself some blood from the barrel. It was the daytime and he should be sleeping but he couldn't get Sora out of his head.

"Roxas! You're up!"

After drinking down half, he groaned turned around,

"What do you want, Demyx?" he asked tiredly before quickly drinking the rest, "Mm, its positive blood today."

"Zexion is coming back!"

"…I know," he replied bluntly. THIS is why Demyx was up? To wait for Zexion?

"Aren't you happy?" Demyx nearly demanded.

"Well I really like him so I'm glad but…he was only gone for two weeks."

"That's a long time!"

"Not when you've been alive for a couple hundred years…" Roxas rolled his eyes and poured himself another round of blood.

"Well I still missed Zexy!"

"Well you were the one that bit him in the first place…" Roxas muttered to himself.

"So anyway: I'm bored. Want to go out today and go shopping?"

"Well I don't really…" Roxas stopped himself before reconsidering, "Actually…yeah I'll go with you."

"Awesome! Thanks! I need your fashion advice to impress Zexion!"

"Yeah, yeah, alright…"

"Cool! Let's go after noon when we've eaten!"

"Sure…"

With that, Demyx skipped off and Roxas shook his head before finishing his second cup and headed back towards the sink to wash it.

Demyx was right about eating lunch before going. If he ever saw Sora again on an empty stomach, he'd go after him without thought. But he did want to see Sora again, that's why he agreed to go with Demyx. It's the weekend and teenagers often go to the mall. Of course the boy could be traumatized and stay home but it's still worth a shot.

Sora was a half-breed. It intrigued him. He's been alive for around a couple hundred years and never came across one. Or perhaps he did but never knew. For all that time he almost thought they were myths. After all, who would fall for a human? They're weak, die earlier than any other creature, stupid, and just over all: ew. They were food and nothing else. Kind of like when humans eat chicken or burgers. That's how Roxas sees humans.

But what does that make Sora then? A tofu food?

Roxas shook his head. Now he was just thinking like Demyx.

"You're wasting our water…"

Looking over his shoulder he saw Zexion staring blankly at him. The young man was still wearing his black travel cloak that covered his body completely. Roxas assumed he either just got back or he was back already but was hiding from Demyx and couldn't change.

"Oh, right, sorry," Roxas shut the water off and placed his cup in the rack, "Nice to see you back, Zexion."

"Hn, I only wished I could've stayed away longer…two weeks is too short," said Zexion with a sigh.

"I know," said Roxas and walked up to him. The two stared briefly at each other before heading out of the kitchen and into the living room where they sat on the couch together.

"Here, while away I saw these novels. You might like them," Zexion handed Roxas a sheet of paper with titles on them.

"Thanks, and I reorganized your bookshelf for you like you asked," Roxas pointed behind before he stuffed the paper into his pants,

"Thanks…" he murmured and leaned back to rest.

"Zexion, can I ask you something?"

"Don't you always have a question when you hold that expression?" Zexion asked as he closed his eyes. Roxas only rolled his; he'll never know how Zexion reads him so well.

"There are such things as half-breeds right? How rare are they?"

"Half-breeds huh? We're talking half-human and half-something else right?" Zexion questioned without opening his eyes or moving.

"Yeah that."

"Well that's hard to say. Half-breeds can go through their whole life without ever being found out what they truly are. I'm sorry to say that I can't give you a good number."

"Well…why does it happen? I mean…who would fall for a human?"

"You'd be surprised."

"…How? Give me an example!"

Zexion opened his eyes and sat up, giving the blonde a look.

"You've been alive much longer than I have, but you never heard of that incident roughly 15 to 20 years ago?"

"What incident? I was living in England 15-20 years ago!" Roxas countered, "It was my 50 year vacation, you know I got back just 5 years ago."

"…And no one mentioned it to you? It should've spread to England."

"I was on _vacation_," Roxas emphasized, "And I don't know, Axel might've said something but he and I don't really care about 'news' and stuff like that since they die real fast anyway."

Zexion only shook his head disappointedly,

"The big 'news' is related to us vampires. Tell me right now who the current Head Vampire on the Council is," Zexion challenged and Roxas only paused to stare at the ceiling in hopes he'll get an answer.

"Isn't it Sephiroth? Oh wait…"

"No, he's dead," Zexion cut in, "Vincent Valentine took his place when he died."

"Oh yeah, I remember now! I definitely heard about him dying," Roxas nodded at the reminder.

"Yes, but do you know why?"

"Suicide right?"

"Yes, and do you know what caused it?"

"Of course not, it's not my business."

"Sephiroth fell in love with a human."

"What? You're kidding!" Roxas gapped, "A _Head Vampire_ fell in love with a _human_? The guy was like…a couple millennium years old!" Roxas wasn't sure how old Sephiroth actually was and thus wasn't sure if he exaggerated that or not and it's not like he knew enough history to know if that's even possible.

"Yes…and I have no idea how you didn't hear this. Even now, vampires are still talking about it. Although not as much in the open anymore. The werewolves mock us for it."

"Oh that reminds me: Are werecats rare?"

"Werecats? In these areas, you could say that. They mostly live in places like Africa," Zexion answered.

"Oh, okay…well about Sephiroth…why? He's one of the oldest vampires in history but…he fell for a human? They're FOOD!"

"I don't know," Zexion shrugged, "But that's what happened. Why are you asking these things anyway?"

"Uh…" Roxas wasn't even sure why himself, "Well I ran into a half-breed on Halloween…" he replied and repositioned himself on the couch as he started thinking of Sora again.

"Oh? Did you kill it?"

"No," he shook his head, "I was sucking his blood until he…let out a cry. Like a very loud cat cry. Then I was attacked by a lion that was apparently the father! Now that I think about it, that cat cry sounded like a lion cub's. I ran away before the lion could bite my head off. Not only that, there was a lynx there too."

"Ah, you were outnumbered AND overpowered. As strong as you are, Roxas, you did make the right choice. Lions are probably the strongest werecats out there. And the fact that this one had a reason to fight, he probably would rip your head off if given the chance."

"Great…but Zexion I don't get it. I find nothing appealing about humans. But that half-breed…he had a family: That lion and the human I saw…" Roxas can't shake that thought out of his head, "I mean…he's a half-breed! He doesn't belong with humans or werecats; his very existence is…is…"

"Wrong? An abomination? Nothing? Non-existent?" Zexion listed for Roxas who couldn't finish his sentence.

"Y-Yeah…I just don't get it! How does he live like that?"

"Well you said so yourself that he had a family so I assume he's perfectly happy with that."

"…Yeah but…" Roxas couldn't take it anymore, "I gotta see him again. I gotta talk to him!" Roxas jumped from the couch and headed to his room.

"Good luck on not getting eaten!" Zexion called after him, referring to the lion.

"Thanks! I'll be careful!"

The thought didn't bug Roxas much earlier. He just knew he wanted to see Sora again. He was curious, very curious in Sora's existence. But now that he's talked it out with Zexion, he wasn't just curious, he was frustrated from not understanding. It wasn't just Sora he wanted to talk to, he wanted to talk to the boy's whole family. Did that household really hold a loving family? A human, a werecat, and a half and half son? Lions like meat right? How the hell can that lion live with a human without trying to eat it? How is that human not afraid of his lover when that said-lover can overpower him in basically everything?

* * *

Sora was beyond happy that the weekend was right after Halloween. He knew he couldn't go to school with a bite mark on his neck unless he hid with a turtleneck or wore a scarf, which is why he's in this mall to begin with. The boy was also extremely happy that he's friends with other creatures like Kairi. Of course, Kairi probably could've gone to school if it wasn't the weekend. Sora was envious how other creatures can heal faster than he can.

But without Kairi, he wouldn't dare step out of his house without his parents. Of course, this was also due to the fact he knew vampires wouldn't attack in proud daylight AND in a crowded place like the mall.

"Kairi, I have enough scarves now!" Sora whined as Kairi slipped blue scarf on him to see how it would look.

"Look I know you hate clothes shopping but I thought while we're here, we should get you some new clothes!"

"I don't wanna!" he whined again but it was no use. He still got dragged through the mall by his friend for at least an hour now.

Kairi made it up to him by buying him lunch when they took a break at the food court.

Sora chowed down on his now-second slice of pizza while Kairi ate her fried rice and chicken. It took a few moments for Sora to notice that Kairi started poking her food and wasn't giving Sora the attention since the boy was telling her a story about what candy he got and she was just staring at her food.

"Kairi? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I just felt something."

"Oh…there are other creatures here too huh?" Sora questioned while Kairi only nodded and took a bite from her plate. Sora was about to take another bite from his cheese pizza if he didn't spot a certain-blonde-haired pale vampire standing over by that pretzel place located behind Kairi.

"Holy crap it's him!" Sora nearly shrieked for all to hear but managed to keep it heard between himself and Kairi. Well sort of…with heightened senses, Roxas turned his body upon hearing that familiar voice and caught Sora pointing at him.

"Well…I guess I have better luck than I thought," Roxas said out loud before he nudged Demyx next to him, who was buying pretzel for whatever reason Roxas didn't want to know since they can't eat…he did assume it had something to do with Zexion.

"I'll meet you back at the castle; I got some business to do."

"Okay! Thanks for the help!" Demyx waved him off and Roxas started his walk towards them.

"He's coming over here!" Kairi nearly exclaimed in surprise when she turned to see and Sora put his head down to stare at the food and away from Roxas's prying eyes.

"He's actually wearing the same clothes from yesterday! With the exception of the shirt I guess since I practically ripped apart his last one…but jeez! Are vampires that dirty?" Kairi criticized,

"Well they're technically a walking corpse so in a way, they're as dirty as it gets…" Sora pointed out,

"Funny how clean they look…oh, he was clothes shopping," Kairi commented since Roxas was holding a shopping bag from a clothing store.

Sora found himself looking up but regretted it. With every step Roxas made only made Sora's heart beat faster.

"Oh my Shinra, kill me now! Oh wait, I shouldn't say that…" Sora looked away again and took in a few deep breaths. Kairi reached a hand over Sora's to comfort him a bit but Sora couldn't stop thinking of the possibility of getting his blood sucked again! Or worse! He's going to get killed! His heart pounded against his chest as he heard steps approaching. The rest of the mall was blocked out of his mind. He can practically sense Roxas even though he knew it was really his fear for him talking. The steps stopped, and Sora can practically feel that cold skin touching against him again and those fangs in his neck. He unconsciously threw his hand to his neck and kept it there.

"I bring no harm…I just wish to speak with Sora," Roxas stated in a firm but non-threatening voice. Sora was taking in fast breaths at this point and swallowed when he heard that voice again this close to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that same black jacket and he could feel Roxas staring him down but he refused to look up at him.

"…Please," Roxas added when all he got was a glare from a lynx and a silent-about-to-break-down-Sora. But not one to turn down manners, Sora found himself slowly looking up and he once again met eyes with the blonde but being at a closer distance, he almost felt entranced by those blue eyes that looked so deep. Sora quickly snapped himself out of it before he fell deeper into those depths, remembering that Roxas is a vampire which are known for the ability to seduce and entrance people.

Taking in a breath, he looked up at Roxas again, but prepared, and the two stared at each other for who knows how long…

* * *

**So I realized I probably answered some questions but added more questions haha. **

**Please read and review!**


	3. I Wanna Know You

**Thanks much for the reviews! I'm actually really concerned that this chapter isn't that interesting but…I'm really against Roxas jumping into hopeless love without a least learning more about Sora first. **

* * *

"What is it that you want with Sora, you bloodsucker!" Kairi demanded from her seat, not wanting to cause too much attention by standing and giving Roxas threatening looks.

"As I said, I wanted to speak with him," Roxas replied and started a glaring contest with Kairi.

"About what?" Kairi challenged.

"Ugh, about him being a half-breed. I swear!" Roxas was already getting tired playing 20 questions with Kairi and just wanted to get some questions asked and answers answered!

"……Ok," Sora whispered and 2 pairs of eyes met him, "But here!" Sora pointed at the ground, indicating this very spot.

"No problem," Roxas lightly smirked and pulled up a chair from behind and invited himself to the square table.

"So Sora tell me, who do you live with?" Roxas perched himself on his elbow and got comfortable as he jumped straight to the unplanned interview.

Sora only raised a brow and scooted his chair a bit more towards Kairi,

"Um…my, uh, my parents," Sora nervously replied as he averted Roxas's gaze.

"I know that. One of them was the lion I assume. But I'm just confused because I could've sworn you called that blonde man your dad…"

"Um…I…it's complicated…"

"That your parents are gay?"

"N-No it's…I really am their child by blood. Th-There's this thing called mako and…Cloud really is my dad!" Sora blurted, not even sure how to start his explanation. He hated explaining it. He hated it like hell. If he actually had more friends, he would never bring them over. It's not that he had two men for parents, it's the fact that he was literally born from Cloud that he hated explaining.

Of course, Cloud and Leon didn't have it any easier explaining to Sora either.

"Mako huh?" Roxas repeated that word and Sora looked up at him, "You got mako in your veins?"

"…Yeah," Sora replied, almost ashamed but was glad that Roxas seems to know what it was…then again, he's a vampire! He's old enough to know what those are unless he lived under a rock, or in a coffin, when mako was exposed to the world. At least mako no longer exists now besides through blood or through materia on the black market.

"Didn't know mako had effects like this…How interesting…"

"…"

"…We won't talk about it if it bothers you. Then tell me about your family. What's it like in your household?"

"Um…we're like any normal family I guess. My parents nag me about doing well in school, doing the chores, and having a curfew. We have dinner together and talk about our day. And um…stuff like that. We're just like any normal family! So we act like whatever your family acts like."

"I don't have a family, Sora," Roxas stated, almost too bluntly for Sora, "I only know what a family acts through movies if anything."

"Well you must've had a family at one point!" Sora pointed out but Roxas only lightly shook his head,

"I was an orphan."

"Oh…but what about adoptive parents? Like Kairi and her family!"

Kairi gave Sora a light glare for even comparing herself with a vampire, even if they did have something in common but that's something they had no control over. Still she stayed silent and continued eating while eyeing Roxas to be prepared in case she has to react fast to protect Sora.

"I never had those either. I lived on my own for a while…"

"Oh…I'm sorry!" Sora sincerely apologized and Roxas could've sworn he saw the boy's eyes getting watery.

"Why?" he asked, amused, "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes there is! I think it's…sad," Sora replied, "I mean, doesn't it get lonely?"

Roxas blinked a few times as he tried to register what Sora just said to him.

"I do have friends, and we do favors for each other but we're not the family-type. It's nothing to be sad about. It's been like this since forever," Roxas wanted to reach out and reassure Sora that's not the case but he made a fist to keep his hands in its place or he'd be jumped by a lynx.

"Oh…well, how long have you been alive?" Sora couldn't help but ask out of curiosity.

"I lost count to be honest. A few hundred years, maybe 500 give or take a couple hundred," Roxas estimated and he could see Sora's eyes sparkle in surprise and awe from that answer…damn that was too cute.

"Wow! That long?! I mean, well, does that mean you were born that long ago or were you…turned? You CAN turn humans into vampires right?"

Roxas lets out a sigh and sat up straight again before quickly shifting his chair to directly face Sora.

"Yeah I was turned. If I was born as a vampire, I would age to adulthood and stop. I was this age when I was turned into a vampire so I stayed this way," Roxas briefly explained.

"Oh…do you ever wish to be human again?"

"Eh," Roxas shrugged and made a face of disgust, "Not really. I mean, I wasn't all happy for being a vampire when it first happened but after all these years you just realize how much humans are the worst creatures that ever existed, no offense to your blonde parent. So you just get used to seeing humans as nothing but food and entertainment and most of the time you feel glad that you're no longer part of their kind. I know this is probably disturbing you a bit but a vampire is pretty different from werefolks since we're immortal and feed off humans."

Roxas can once again feel Kairi glaring or making some kind of face at him. He's not quite sure why she hasn't made a remark yet but he was quite happy she's not chewing him out right now.

"Oh…I never thought of it that way," Sora nodded as if in complete understanding.

"So tell me Sora, what's it like being half and half? What abilities do you have if any? How old were you when you found out what you were? How did you take it?" Roxas only just realized they seemed to have dodged his original set of questions and just jumped right back into them.

"Um…it's not really fun to be honest. A lot of times I wish I wasn't like this. I'm really not that special, I'm basically a human. And um…" Sora tilted his head a bit to try and remember the order of Roxas's questions, "I found out at an early age. It was a matter of me keeping the secret that was hard until I got older and understood the seriousness of keeping it a secret. I guess I took it well since when I was little I would run around the house with my tail flopping all over the place and knocking things over."

Roxas was more surprised than he thought he'd be. Sora seemed almost normal, too normal. He acted like a typical human! Now Roxas wasn't satisfied. He wanted to know more.

"How did you meet your lynx friend?"

"None of your business," she cut in and poked her now-cold-dish.

"Alright then, um…who works in your family?"

"Um, my Dad. The blonde man you saw: Cloud! My Otosan, the lion, he stays home. I never really quite understood why though. They never really gave me a straight answer when I asked…"

"Wow, didn't expect that. Hmm…"

"Um, how many more questions do you have?" Sora asked before Roxas could think of his next one.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I just want to know everything about you and your family. I have never come across someone like you and I've been around for a very long time."

"Oh…"

"But if you're uncomfortable, I can come back another time. We can take this slow. I do have eternity after all."

"Yes! Please!" Sora immediately answered without thinking; only just realized afterwards that he probably should've just said 'no.'

"Great!"

* * *

"…" Cloud thought he'd be used to this, but even after all these years, all he could do is lean against a wall with a his arms crossed, speechless, as he watched Leon eat like a wild animal in the backyard. He's not exaggerating either. The lion was ferociously ripping apart a gazelle and it's the only time that Cloud is afraid to approach the man he loves.

The blonde sighed and shook his head, waiting for Leon to finish his meal. Leon shifted back to human form and wiped his mouth with his arm, getting most of the blood off his face.

"…Leon I seriously think we need a taller fence around the yard," Cloud stated and the man turned around. Cloud could see the blood stains all over Leon's face and the blonde held in the urge to vomit. After all, he kisses this man on a daily basis!

"Don't worry; no one's going to see!"

"Yeah but people can smell. Having dead animals in the yard-"

"Cloud," Leon cut in when he went over and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "It'll be fine. Rinoa, or people that work for her, will take it away as usual. Don't worry. Now is there something on your mind or did you just felt like watching me eat today?" Leon pulled Cloud closer and rubbed his arm comfortably. He knew Cloud well enough that the blonde wouldn't stand around to watch him eat unless it something important. In a way, it was Cloud's silent way of asking for comfort.

"…I'm worried about Sora."

"Still?" That earned Leon a quick smack.

"I'm scared to death for Sora! There's a vampire on the loose and I can't focus on anything!"

"You're such a worrywart…a vampire is NOT going to attack Sora in the middle of the day!"

"You said so yourself that they can be out in daylight!"

"Yeah but not ALL day!"

"…You're positive Sora will be okay? No doubt in your mind?" Cloud asked in a calmer tone.

"Yes!"

Cloud nodded and decided to trust Leon's judgment.

"Okay…"

With a brief smile, Leon cupped Cloud's chin and leaned in for a kiss.

A sudden open and closing of the front door as well as a shout: "I'm home!" brought Cloud out of Leon's arms.

"Sora!" he cried for his son and left Leon in a split second to run back inside.

"…Do you have any idea how hard it is right now not to hate Sora?" Leon muttered out loud and followed Cloud inside.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Did that vampire come and attack you???"

Leon only rolled his eyes when he walked in on Cloud being a mother-hen and was checking for any signs of injury.

"Um, he didn't attack me but I did run into him…" Sora murmured but wished he didn't.

"What?!"

"He didn't attack me though!" Sora repeated before Cloud decides to grab his buster sword and go on a vampire hunt. Leon only shook his head, not sure whether to go hunt down the vampire or keep being mad at Sora for stealing his time with Cloud.

* * *

Kairi was walking home alone after dropping Sora off. They only lived a couple blocks apart from each other so it was no trouble doing so since it couldn't hurt to protect him.

Seeing the lavish flower garden in the front yard, Kairi smiled knowing when she walks into her home she'll have a nice family dinner. She started going up to her front porch but stopped when she felt a familiar sensation.

"Vampire…" she murmured to herself and took a few steps back to look at her surroundings. The girl wore a warm red jacket with matching boots and carrying a red and pink tote bag. She dropped the bag to her side and took off her red gloves to stuff into her pocket in preparation if things came down to a fight.

"…I know you're out there, bloodsucker!"

Something moved and shifted but nothing appeared or changed. Kairi crossed her arms and tapped her foot to show her impatience. She heard a rush through the air and in a second, a figure stood before her when he dropped in from the sky.

"…You're not Roxas," Kairi stated in half-surprise, seeing someone taller than Roxas and sported long silver hair over spiky blonde. Unlike Roxas, the guy wore an all black-school uniform but Kairi can't recognize what school it's from.

"Obviously…" was the reply.

"Well…what do you want?" Kairi demanded.

"Keep Roxas away from Sora."

"…Okay?" Kairi wasn't sure whether to be afraid that a vampire knows Sora's name or be confused because apparently they both don't want Roxas near Sora.

"Don't ask how I know Sora, I wouldn't tell you."

"Why do you care? That is…if you do at all?" Kairi challenged, not willing to trust another vampire.

"If his little 'secret' meetings with Roxas keep up, things will get ugly fast."

"And you benefit from this?" Kairi questioned, trying to figure out what this vampire was thinking.

"…Yes, I do."

"How do you know Sora?"

"That's none of your business young werecat."

She only frowned at him but she got the same look back.

"I can guarantee you that Roxas can be harmless if he chooses to. But…he WILL slip up and Sora WILL be known if this keeps up."

"How? Roxas isn't going to expose-"

"I don't mean like that," the vampire cut in, "Vampires hate Sora, that is, if they ever find out of his existence. He will be hunted down and he will be killed! You wouldn't want that would you?"

"Obviously not," she replied in the same way he did earlier but with a hint of fear in her voice, "But without a reason to badger Roxas, I'll look like the bad guy. And I doubt telling them that 'a mysterious vampire told me so' is a good reason!"

"Hn…well either look like the bad guy or have Sora in danger."

"……We'll see."

"Hn…I understand it must be hard to trust a stranger but I pray you'll make the right judgment as a friend of Sora's…And before you ask him, Roxas doesn't know me."

"Wait up, vampire!" Kairi called out to him the moment he turned around to leave, "What's your name?"

"…I see you did forget me…Kairi," he whispered into the wind before he jumped and turned into a bat.

"Wait, what!?" Kairi ran to the spot he was just at but could only watch the bat fly from her sight.

* * *

"Yeah well you can sleep outside then!" Cloud exclaimed and that was the last thing Sora heard before he shut his room's door, blocking out his parents' stupid fight. Not that closing the door completely drowned out the sound but being in one's room puts you at peace and security. That was the only thing going through Sora's mind as he stretched his body and let's his ears out and his tail slip out of his pants. His room always had shades closed for that reason. With a cat-like yawn, Sora turned on the light of his room only to let out a yelp and his back hitting the door a second later.

"You know, I like your room. You block out sunlight like me!" Roxas pointed to the window shades where he laid comfortably on Sora's bed.

"…What are you doing here?!" Sora hissed, trying not to get his parents to run up here and have them destroy his room because there's a vampire in it, "Now to mention: How did you even get in here?!"

"I wanted to see you again and you said later: This is later. I've been here since sundown and I squeezed in from the kitchen's slightly opened window in bat form. For the past couple of hours all I heard was your parents going on about sex, acting like an animal, acting humane, and something about having sex like anim-"

"I was with them most of the time and I didn't even hear half of that!" Sora cut in while plugging his ears. He's had more than one instance when he couldn't sleep due to his room not being completely soundproof and he doesn't need to be reminded!

"Oh they didn't say it directly. You have to read between the lines," Roxas explained with a smirk only to have Sora tilt his head in confusion, "…That's cute. Come here, Sora."

Sora only backed up to the entrance's corner some more,

"Why?"

"So you can sit down and get comfortable. I still have tons of questions to ask you now that I had more time to think up more."

"…Right. You know normally, it's the living that asks the undead lots of questions. And if you dare attack me, I'll yell 'stalker' and my parents will be up here in a second!" Sora warned as slowly left the wall and cautiously approached Roxas who sat up on his bed and patted the space next to him.

"No problem, I won't; and you can ask me anything you want too. Think of it as an exchange," Roxas offered as Sora slowly crawled onto his own bed but stayed at the edge and Sora asked the first question of the night.

"Um…Are you actually immortal? For real? No strings attached?"

Roxas only gave Sora a strange look,

"…Yeah."

"Oh…does garlic actually work on you guys?" Sora continued asking.

"Eh, we sort of grew immune to that over time," Roxas shrugged, "Kind of like sunlight. While we can't walk around in daylight for too long, especially during summer, we can actually stand in it for a good while if we're on a full stomach."

"Holy water?" Sora continued listing.

"That doesn't even exist!"

"It doesn't? What about a cross or a bible?"

"Total bull."

"Water or fire?"

"Nope."

"Um…a stake through a heart?"

"Are you just trying to figure out how to kill me?"

"……No."

Roxas only shook his head, seeing right through that lie but it was still downright adorable to see Sora's attempt at it anyway.

"Well, no one's tried killing vampires for a while. After all, we're all hidden from humans and so there are no hunters or slayers. I honestly am not sure regarding the stake. I'm going to go for true though since we can still die if our hearts get yanked out us," Roxas pointed at his chest.

"…Does it beat?"

"Why don't you come over and see?" Roxas offered with a smirk.

"Um…n-no thanks…" Sora almost fell off his own bed but caught himself as he backed up a couple of inches.

"Well you'll never find out then," Roxas shrugged and Sora pouted.

"My turn…can I feel your ears?"

Sora only raised a brow and his hands went to his ears.

"I…guess so…" he murmured and puts his hands down again. Roxas immediately moved over and reached his hands up. Sora shut his eyes, not sure why he's afraid or thinking that Roxas might yank his ears. No pain ever came; Sora felt a gentle tug and fingers caressing his ears afterwards. He couldn't help but lightly purr as the fingers messaged his ears.

"Wow…" Roxas whispered and continued to feel the ears up. After almost a minute of playing, Roxas let go and Sora opened his eyes. The brunette gulped upon noticing how close the two were.

"Do you think you can ease the idea of me to your family?" Roxas asked and Sora only shrugged as he tried to back up again but he was already at the end of his bed,

"Why?" Sora questioned with suspicion.

"Well I can't learn much just from you! I need to talk to your whole family! Especially your blonde father, he's a human! I haven't had a one-on-one conversation with a human without eating them afterwards since…a very long time. And that lion…I just want to know what he sees in that blonde!"

"…You need to get out more," was all Sora could say, "You're acting as if love can't happen between certain people, or creatures."

"Well…that's because it can't! Or at least…it shouldn't!" Roxas stated as if it was obvious.

"That's not true!" Sora exclaimed almost too loudly, "Love it love isn't it?"

"Well…" Roxas was thrown for a loop in under 10 seconds. Sora suddenly didn't feel scared and went as far as almost shouting back at him.

"My parents love each other! Even though they fight over the dumbest things sometimes! But that's normal! They do love each other!"

"O-Okay! Okay! I'm sorry for saying something that…obviously offended you," Roxas raised a hand defensively and this time it was his turn to back away.

"You really don't know much for someone that's been alive for so long…"

"…That's because I'm in no hurry. I have eternity to gain knowledge."

"…That's sad too…" Sora stated and lifted his head just enough so he and Roxas could meet eyes. Roxas couldn't believe it. Someone was looking at him as if he was pitiful looking…the same looked he used to give to his victims back when he wasn't used to being a vampire all those years ago...

* * *

**Notes:**

**-If you know about lions, they have prides and normally the male cubs are kicked out the pride when old enough. Sora is a male cub so Leon was half acting on instinct when he said what he said after Sora stole Cloud's time from him lol. **

**Please read and review!!**


	4. Meet the Parents

"You…never saw him?" Kairi asked and Sora shook his head. Kairi was so sure Sora might've been approached by that mysterious vampire in the past few of days or at least knew him but didn't.

The two sat together at lunch by their classroom's window and since it was just the two of them, Kairi brought up the question.

"I find it very hard to figure out who to believe now…" said Sora as he stared outside after hearing about Kairi's encounter.

"What do you mean?"

"Roxas has been stopping by my place every day since the mall."

Kairi was so glad she wasn't drinking or eating something when he said that or she would've choked upon the news.

"Do your parents know about this?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Um…not exactly," Sora rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't think hiding the fact that you're speaking to the vampire that tried to kill you away from them is smart!"

"I know! But…I'm learning so much about vampires and Roxas. He's really…interesting. And apparently I'm interesting to him too. Although…he's been getting really touchy, or physical, lately…"

"…He needs a life," said Kairi, shaking her head, "And I don't mean it like a pun!"

"I know! It's like he doesn't get out much!"

"No Sora, I mean he needs a life other than stalk you," Kairi pointed her chopsticks out the window and Sora turned his head to see Roxas, in his usual jacket, wave to him from one of the school building's roofs.

"What the-!?" Sora was at a loss for words as he quickly looked around his classroom and outside to make sure nobody saw him.

Since lunch wasn't going to end yet, the two quickly packed their lunches, threw on their jackets and ran to their building's rooftop.

"Roxas?" Sora called as he looked around and on cue, Roxas came running, jumping from roof to roof until he got to Sora.

"I just noticed how school works like a military. You all come, learn, eat, and leave at the same time; plus you get punished for not listening to those above your rank!" said Roxas in fascination and amusement but it was short-lived when Sora smacked him over the head, similar to what Cloud always does to Leon.

"Don't come to school hanging off walls or running on buildings! People are going to see!" Sora scolded.

"Relax! I made sure no one saw but you and Miss Lynx here," Roxas pointed to Kairi who placed her hands on her hips.

"It's Kairi, Bloodsucker."

"It's Roxas, Kitten," Roxas countered.

"…Fine, Roxas."

"Nice to properly meet you too, Kairi," Roxas smirked and turned to Sora, "So Sora, when are you out of this joint, again? Can I come over later?"

Sora only sighed, not sure how long he can hide Roxas's vampire scent from his father if he keeps coming over. He had to borrow Kairi's perfume to mix up the scents of his room and now Kairi knew why Sora asked for it in the first place.

"Look Roxas, I can't keep hiding your scent and aura so-"

"Then can I meet your parents? You said you would introduce us someday, remember?"

"I only said that to shut you up!"

"Now that's just cold. I didn't think you were the lying type, Sora," Roxas lightly teased while Sora pouted at him.

"Wow Sora, you and him have gotten quite friendly with each other," said Kairi in slightly surprise but also slight disappointment. Sora only shook his head to deny,

"We're not friendly. We're only exchanging information."

"Right, well that's not what you were thinking when you let me take you out for sea salt ice cream," Roxas reminded only to have Sora hit him over the head again,

"I gave you dinner! So you owed me something!"

"Yes, but it wasn't blood! I couldn't eat it!" Roxas reminded while Sora turned away from him in defeat and embarrassment.

"So you're…really not trying to eat Sora huh?" Kairi asked Roxas who only gave her a look.

"He'd be dead long ago if I was only after his blood."

"Thanks! That makes me feel so much safer when I'm with you!" Sora said sarcastically, "What are you after then? My virginity?"

"It should and…no," Roxas lied on the second part, not that Sora needed to know. Yeah he wanted it, it's like the cherry on top of the ice cream to him, but it surprisingly wasn't on the top of his list at the moment.

"Right…Roxas let me ask you something. Do you know any vampire that goes to a human school and has long silver hair?" Kairi asked and Roxas tilted his head in thought.

"How long was the hair?"

Kairi pointed at her own hair length,

"About mine but it wasn't straight."

"Hmm…well it wasn't Zexion then…um, sorry! Don't know anyone that looks like that! And I just don't know any vampire that goes to a human school unless there are night schools here then maybe."

"Oh…that might be it…" Kairi said to herself.

"Why do you ask?"

"Some vampire approached Kairi but she wouldn't tell me what they talked about," Sora answered for her.

"Really? That's odd and why do you think I would know this vampire again?" Roxas asked and Kairi gave him a serious look.

"He knew our names," she replied and her face grew worried at what the vampire told her. He said Roxas was harmless if he chooses to so maybe she shouldn't worry? Yet if he does hang around Sora, Sora will get exposed? And vampires hate him? None of it made quite sense to Kairi and at this point, she trusted Roxas more than that stranger.

"Really now?" Roxas's face grew serious as well, "And Sora's name too?"

"Well have you told anyone about Sora?" Kairi asked with a warning tone.

"Of course not," Roxas immediately answered, "I didn't want to risk anything. I only told one person that I was seeing a half-creature like Sora. But I told no one his name."

"…Alright," Kairi nodded, "I trust you, for now…but I'm watching you!"

"Yeah, I know," Roxas rolled his eyes at the reminder, "Well Sora, I better get out of the sun now. I'll walk you home after school!" without giving Sora a chance to reply, Roxas ran and jumped off the roof, disappearing below. Sora only sighed and started walking back inside with Kairi following.

"I can walk with you guys," Kairi offered,

"Its okay, Kairi. I know you have to head straight home to help your mom prepare for your Dad's birthday. Roxas might drag me off to a random location to ask me about what I do or what the location he took me to is about!"

"So when did you start trusting him?"

"I still don't fully trust him it's just…well, he hasn't done anything yet so I really don't see why he needs to keep the act up. He apparently never knew that zoos were for seeing. He thought it was like a farm where humans keep animals to eat for later. After that talk, I really do think he doesn't understand people like me or humans."

"Wow…if he never tried to eat you, I would've said that was cute."

* * *

Roxas poured himself another cup of blood when he got back to the castle's kitchen. Hanging around Sora's school for too long wasn't the smartest thing he's done but he really wanted to see what it was like. Sure he's seen schools since he's stalked his meals before but he never took the time to see what they do in it.

"Roxas."

Roxas placed his cup in the sink after he finished and looked towards the door to see Zexion in the castle's black cloak which is basically the only thing he wears since he never goes out.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you playing with your food?"

"I'm not! I promised I wouldn't eat that half-creature which I know is who you're talking about."

"…That's the first time I've heard you not call him a 'half-breed.' And why would you keep a promise to one such as him? What's the boy's name? You've never told me."

"Heh, well he's kind of cute and a really good persuader. So I let one person go. There's plenty of meals out there anyway," Roxas replied, "And sorry, Zexy. But his name stays with me. I don't want other people stealing away my…study."

"Right…to protect him from other vampires?" Zexion assumed, staring Roxas down who didn't seem fazed.

"Yeah pretty much. His life is…really interesting."

Zexion pulled his book from under his arm and used that to point at the blonde,

"Don't get attached, Roxas. Things will not end well if that happens," Zexion warned before pulling the book back to open up to his bookmarked page and walked out.

"Who said I was getting attached?" Roxas asked, following him and Zexion turned to give Roxas a look,

"You called him 'cute,' you don't call him 'half-breed' or 'sub-human' anymore, you're visiting him on a daily basis, and you want to meet his parents for crying out loud!"

"Yeah…for knowledge!" Roxas continued to deny.

"You're not me or Vexen! Enough with that crap! Oh forget it…well tell me how well that goes. If you don't come back, I'll know the lion ate you."

"You can have my room if that happens," said Roxas before he headed back to it to change clothes. Sora kept telling him to stop wearing clothes that reeked of blood. Roxas found he had to ask Marluxia, the tree-hugging-vampire as Roxas called him, to pour flowers in his room and give his clothing a nice smell to stop Sora's nagging.

When school time was over, as Roxas has memorized Sora's schedule, he took his last fill of blood from the kitchen before leaving.

"See you, Zexion! Oh! How do I look?" he called to the living room, where he knew Zexion was reading. The man only looked up to see Roxas in a black dress shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way and in another pair of black leather pants.

Zexion only gave a blank stare before giving a thumbs up and turned back to his book. Roxas took that as 'good!' and thus turned into a bat to head for Sora's school.

* * *

Seeing Sora walking alone a good distance from the school, Roxas dropped out of the sky. The first time he did that, Sora screamed 'rape!' the moment it happened and it took a good amount of struggling to quiet Sora down and reassure him he wasn't about to become a meal or get raped. Now the boy was used to the random drop-ins, which Roxas was happy for since he doesn't want a repeat of their first time.

"Hello Sora."

"Hi," he replied without giving the vampire a glance.

"So can I meet your parents?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You want to die?" Sora asked, turning his head to see Roxas only to quickly turn away again, blushing, "Why are you dressed nice?"

"To make a good impression of course. I don't want to be dressed like a stereotypical vampire."

"……You're wearing leather pants! My Shinra, you look gay…" Sora pointed.

"They're comfy and I love them; and that's because I am a gay!" Roxas lightly shoved Sora with that comment.

"That's not the point! Oh never mind! Fine! I'll introduce you to my parents!" Sora shoved Roxas back and threw his arms up afterwards, giving up.

"Thank you, Sora," with that, Roxas threw his arm around Sora, "And you'll help me out when your father attacks me right?"

"Which one? My lion father or my human father that owns a giant sword? They're both pretty threatening if you ask me."

"Giant sword…?" Roxas repeated with a clear question mark above his head but Sora waved it off,

"Never mind, I guess I'll do what I can if they don't approve of you."

"You guess? That's almost cold of you, Sora. I thought we were friends now! Well it's not the answer I'm looking for but it'll do. I can take care of myself."

"_We're friends now?" _Sora thought as he raised a brow at Roxas.

* * *

Sora opened his door and poked only his head in to see Leon on the couch, in human form, eating a stick-full of meat and Sora didn't want to know what he was eating raw at the moment. Despite being part lion-cub, Sora wasn't a carnivore. Sure he hated vegetables, like every other person, but Cloud shoves it down his throat anyway. But unlike Leon, he can't eat meat without it being cooked. Last, and only time, he ever ate animals as they are he fell ill.

"Um…Otosan?"

"What?"

Sora could hear that growl from Leon as he ripped at the meat.

"Um…just call me when you're done…"

Leon quickly sat up straight and wiped his mouth,

"No, wait, I'm sorry! Ugh, Cloud will kill me if I keep getting grumpy about you coming in during my meals…" with a growl, Leon threw the meat-stick in other kitchen for eating later. Sora rolled his eyes at the thought that his father actually eats off the floor.

"What is it, son?"

"Um…remember that vampire that attacked me?" Sora started, still using the door to hide himself, or more or less: Roxas.

"Yeah?" Leon raised a brow,

"What if I said, um, that vampire wasn't so bad?"

"…Oh no you didn't…"

"It was the vampire's idea, not mine!"

"Hey!" Roxas barked and Sora nudged him to shut up.

Leon's fierce glare made Sora open the door wide,

"He's actually very nice! He hasn't harmed me! Really! See!" Sora tried to get that all in one sentence before Leon formed an opinion, not that he hasn't already.

"Hi Mr. Le-whoa!" Roxas jumped back when Leon rushed forward, turning into a lion.

"Otosan!" Sora cried and pulled on the mane and trying his best to keep him from going outside in broad daylight, "Wait! Take it inside at least!"

Take it inside they did but Leon still tried to kill Roxas.

* * *

After a tiring day at work which was basically listening to Cid swear his mouth off every 5 seconds, Cloud just wanted to go home and fall on the bed for a nap. He would fall on the couch but Leon owned the couch in more ways than one. It was stressful enough worrying about his son getting attacked by a vampire while the boy was at school every day. Plus it's aggravating having dead animals in the yard all the time(even after all these years). Today also wasn't the best day at work he's had and thus hoped Leon can work the microwave today and make himself and Sora something for dinner with leftovers. Unless they're being picky, they can order pizza with extra sausage.

With a sigh, Cloud opened his front door but upon a few steps, he hit his foot on something, a now-broken vase, which caused the man to almost trip thus made him more awake and aware of his surroundings.

"Oh my Shinra…" he muttered and shut the door. The living room was a total mess! It literally looked like a tornado passed by: Furniture knocked over or tossed with some broken, the curtains are ripped, one of the fans are angling from the ceiling, and Cloud didn't want to know how half the of their kitchen food ended up in the living room.

Looking up, Cloud could also see a vampire hanging onto the ceiling with a lion clawing at him under him and a half-lion trying to fix everything.

"Dad! You're home!" Sora cried as Cloud tried to take in everything that's happening right in front of him. Sora left Leon and Roxas and ran to give Cloud a nice welcome-back hug, which Cloud has always appreciate.

"Explanation please," was all Cloud asked for as he watched Roxas cling to the ceiling like a cat and Leon jumping up trying to claw him. Cloud could tell by the few tears Roxas had on his clothes that Leon did get him once or twice.

"Um…I brought Roxas home and Otosan flipped out? I guess? I also walked in while he was eating so that might be something. See, Roxas really isn't that bad! We've been talking for the past few days to learn more about each other since he never met a half-creature like myself and well…Otosan didn't want to listen or trust him so it's been like this since we got back from school...Well Roxas walked me home, he doesn't go to school," Sora summed up for Cloud who still watched the scene with a blank face.

"Daddy, I promise! Roxas really isn't that bad of a person! Please trust me!" Sora pleaded, wanting this madness to stop.

"……"

"Daddy? Please?" Sora threw in the cuteness factor; he pouted, looked cute with his big innocent eyes and even pleaded cutely. That should be enough to throw Cloud over the edge in helping him out.

"……Squall Leonhart!" Cloud suddenly shouted and crossed his arms. Leon shifted back and pointed at Roxas,

"Cloud, it's that vam-"

"Come HERE!" Cloud pointed in front of him and now that Leon was called by his full name as well as being ordered, he immediately obeyed.

"You!" Cloud pointed at Roxas who was still attached to the ceiling, "Come here."

"Um…" Roxas looked at Sora for an answer and even though Sora was using hand gestures to tell him to come down, Roxas wasn't exactly used to being ordered around by a human without eating them afterwards.

"Come here NOW!" Cloud ordered, pointing to a spot next to Leon and somehow, Roxas found himself obeying from…fear? From a human?

The vampire's arms turned into bat wings and he gently glided down before turning them back into arms.

Cloud took in a breath and let it out before he faced Roxas.

"Are you trying to eat my son?"

"N-No, Sir!" Roxas replied, "I swear!"

"Rape him?"

"No! Absolutely not, um, S-Sir..."

"Swear it?"

"I swear!"

"……Good, but I'm watching you," Cloud stated and turned to Sora who only blinked, "And Sora, you're grounded for two weeks for not telling me sooner that you were seeing this vampire."

"What?!"

"And Leon," Cloud turned to Leon, while ignoring Sora, "1. Leave Roxas alone unless Sora screams 'rape' or something. 2. Pick up whatever is dead in the kitchen because I smell it from here. 3. Clean this place up with Sora and Roxas's help. And 4. Two words: No sex."

"What?!" it was Leon's turn to exclaim as Cloud left the group and headed for the stairs,

"I'm going to bed early, I had a long day. Please feed Sora, Leon and don't give him raw meat. Also, I meant what I said: The vampire cannot leave and Sora and Leon can't go to bed until the place is cleaned up," Cloud waved and treaded up the stairs.

"…"

"…"

"…So the human runs the household. I never expected that. He really is quite amazing…" said Roxas, breaking the silence. He couldn't help but be amazed if a human can order him around like that. Although if looks could kill, Roxas knew he'd be dead, again, the moment Sora and Leon's eyes set on him.

* * *

**Now I'm picturing Leon and Sora giving Roxas a hard glare but Sora would still look cute even when doing so haha. **

**Please read and review!!**


	5. The Ultimate Puzzle: Love

**READ: I overlooked some numbers and didn't notice a small mistake I made so I went back to change some numbers. Roxas's age was cut down to a few hundred years. Roxas's possible exaggeration of Sephiroth's age went up to a couple millenniums. **

* * *

"I thought vampires sleep in the day and come out at night," said Cloud as he placed a plate of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs on the table after Roxas dropped in and took a seat.

"Normally, yes, but I changed my schedule a bit so I can see Sora," Roxas replied as he sat at the kitchen table to watch Cloud prepare breakfast for the family. Roxas arrived this morning in a simple black t-shirt and another pair of leather pants. Those were apparently the only clothing he had left that didn't reek of blood and wasn't torn and ripped.

"I see…and how'd it go last night?" Cloud questioned as he walked by Roxas to open the backyard sliding door.

"Oh…well the lion wasn't happy with me at all and Sora was mad at me for getting him grounded. He said grounding meant he can't do anything fun. Now I kind of feel a bit guilty for being the cause of him getting grounded."

Cloud looked at him questionably before he went out into the yard. Roxas leaned forward to get a better view of what Cloud was doing. The blonde picked up a box in the middle of the yard and Cloud held it in front of him as if it was contagious.

"Hey Roxas, do me a favor. Can you grab that large plate over there and put it on the table?"

Roxas immediately stood up and went over to the counter to pick the overly large plate to put it on the table like Cloud asked. He didn't think on it at that moment, but he did wonder why he was trying to please Cloud, a human. And somehow Sora kept popping into his head as his reason.

Cloud quickly opened the box and dumped a striped piece of meat on it before he quickly tossed the box outside again but he kept the door open for fresh air.

"…Is that a zebra?" Roxas asked and Cloud looked like he was about to puke as he nodded, "And you do this for your lover every day?"

Cloud nodded again as he took out a handkerchief to help him breathe.

"But it's been like…however old Sora is right?" Roxas asked and Cloud nodded once more as he stood by the backyard door so he can breathe in fresh air.

"Yeah…and Leon used to just eat outside but I don't really find it fair so I insist he eats with us. Unfortunately for me…I feel nauseous a lot when I smell dead animals for too long…and it just gets worse for me over the years."

"But you still give him breakfast at the table anyway?" Roxas pointed to zebra piece before the same hand was put over his nose as well.

"Of course; just because he's a werecat, doesn't mean he's any less human. Okay that sounded weird but the main point is that he shouldn't be doing anything different than me just because he's not human."

"…Oh," Roxas's hand dropped, not believing what he just heard from Cloud, "So you don't fear us? Not at all?"

"Well, vampires would probably scare me a bit but that's only if I'm actually about to get eaten. Other than that, I'll treat them as I'm treating you now. You sure you don't want anything? You're still a guest in this house," Cloud offered again but Roxas shook his head,

"I don't eat, er I mean drink, anything but blood and I had my fill before I came…but thank you for the offer!" Roxas never thought he'd ever say thanks to a human but here was: thanking him, not to mention it was sincere.

The stairs were being trampled on as Sora ran down in lightning speed and jumped the last couple of steps,

"Morning Dad! I-oh my it's you!" Sora jumped back upon seeing Roxas in partial surprise and anger because of last night.

"Morning Sora, and that's not a way to greet a guest. Especially your own friend. Now sit down and eat and hurry to school."

"Yes Dad…" Sora lightly groaned as he dragged himself to the seat across from Roxas.

"Sora, I truly apologize for getting you grounded," Roxas bowed his head apologetically.

"Hn…it's fine," Sora sighed and gave Roxas a small smile, "I'm not mad…a bit disappointed but not mad. Dad is right; I shouldn't have kept our meetings a secret."

Before anything else could be said, the group heard new steps from the stairs again and Roxas was tempted to fly out while he had the chance.

"…What the hell is he doing here?" Leon pointed at Roxas the moment he entered the kitchen.

"Leon," Cloud said the name sternly, "Be nice, please."

Roxas could hear the man growl as he sat down before the piece of meat.

"Daddy, Otosan, Kairi's dad is having a birthday party this weekend. You guys going?" Sora asked now that both his parents are here. He was supposed to ask them last night but things didn't go the way he planned…

"Of course he'd have a birthday party at this age," said Cloud and rolled his eyes.

"I'll go if you're going," said Leon before he sank his teeth into the zebra and ripped a piece off.

"Of course I'm going, he's a good friend," Cloud replied and Leon only nodded as he swallowed.

"Kairi said I can come too!" said Sora excitedly,

"Alright…" the two adults answered unenthusiastically, knowing it's going to be a hassle to keep Sora under control at a party.

"Great! I gotta ask Kairi if you can come too, Roxas," said Sora and quickly stuffed his pancakes into his mouth.

"Really?" Roxas asked in surprise.

"Sure, why not? Just don't bite anyone! The party is at night!"

Roxas found himself smiling, his fangs showing,

"I promise. I'll walk you to school today and back."

"Okay then, I'm almost done!"

* * *

"I should probably head off to work now," said Cloud with a sigh a bit after Sora left.

"Can't you take today off? Call in sick or something," said Leon as he tried to get the last pieces of meat off the bones.

"I don't know, Leon. I really shouldn't…"

"Cloud, I don't want you going to bed tonight without dinner like last night. Take today off. And I promise I'll clean the living room…" Leon muttered the last part. Sora, Roxas, and himself did start cleaning last night but they didn't exactly finish due to the huge amount of tension that was set up between them. So whatever wasn't 'cleaned' was stuffed into the coat closet which Leon knew Cloud would stumble upon this morning after he noticed missing furniture and items.

"Leon I…"

"Tell Birthday-Boy to cover your shift! He owes you so many favors anyway," Leon cut in.

Cloud took in a breath and looked around the house as if looking for a sign or answer, "Alright, I'll call him up now."

Leon smiled triumphantly as Cloud picked up the phone…although the moment a vampire dropped into the kitchen from the open backyard door, Leon's smile dropped.

-------------------

Cloud did get the day off but Leon was now in a bad mood-again. Roxas dropped in once more and is now playing the role of an annoying child that doesn't stop asking questions. Leon actually had the courage to leave Roxas and Cloud alone in the family room while he went to take a deep nap in the bedroom.

"When did you meet Leon?" Roxas asked as he sat across from Cloud in their respective seats(or couches) as Cloud was treating himself with the candy jar next to him.

"Probably about 16 years ago at a bar. Yes, I know, we basically hit it off really fast and thus Sora came into our lives about a year later."

Roxas raised a brow in slight confusion,

"A bar?" he questioned, more surprised at that than the fact they had a kid not long into their relationship.

"Yeah, my friend owns it so I'm always there to chat with her. Well now she's away and it's got a temporary owner right now, plus I have a family, so I don't go there as often these days. And no I don't go there to drink before you ask. So since I was a regular there, I tend to know or recognize most of the customers. When Leon walked into the bar, I knew he was new."

"So it was love at first sight?"

Cloud only shook his head after popping a Hershey Kisses in his mouth.

"Not at all, I barely gave him the time of day when he first came. But then…his visits became more and more frequent and I feel more and more disturbed. After a while, I knew he was staring at me the whole time he's there and it bugged me like hell."

"Whoa, then…when did the love come in?"

"I'm honestly not even sure. Love kind of snuck up on the both of us. You didn't know it was there and BAM it hits you," Cloud shrugged and reached into the jar to pull out more candy.

"Oh…well what about him do you love? His strength and power? The fact that he's not human? His status?"

"What status?" Cloud raised a brow in question,

"Oh…erm, never mind what I said!" Roxas tried to wave it off. He admitted at first that Leon's name didn't bug him. It wasn't until he heard Cloud call him 'Squall Leonhart' that got his brain clicking from the familiarity of that name.

"Right…well, I love lots of things about him but not what you mentioned. I do love his strength, but not his physical strength. He's an overall strong person. And I think I fell for him before even finding out what he was."

Roxas's eyes slightly widened at that. That must mean Cloud didn't care that Leon wasn't human. He really fell for that lion through personality! Well there's still the chance that it was through looks but if that was the case, then this family wouldn't even be here.

"See, things have happened to me in the past…" Cloud continued but in a more depressed tone on that sentence, "Leon's my pillar. He's the one I lean on and he's the one I go to if I need anything. He's always there for me and makes me feel secure and safe. Then above all else: He makes me happy."

Now the first thing that crossed Roxas's mind when he first laid eyes on Cloud was that he was pretty. That thought didn't last long due to the situation he was in but it was there. Cloud was definitely a pretty human, Roxas will admit. But he never expected Cloud to be like this. He seems so understanding and treats all creatures the same. Sora must've gotten all his good traits from this man. So as much as Roxas wanted to say it out loud, he knew he couldn't but he hated Leon's guts. So he cannot believe he actually LIKES this human more than that werecat. It can't be possible!

But Roxas knew it was true the moment he felt like asking Cloud: 'What do you see in Leon?' when he should be asking Leon that question!

"How old are you, Roxas?"

Cloud's question interrupted his thoughts.

"Um, I lost count. Probably around the 500s?"

"And you never fell in love?"

"…I have, a few times here and there," Roxas confessed with a shrug but looked away from Cloud's deep eyes. And you thought vampires were entrancing, try staring at Cloud's for a good few minutes!

"I assume they were all vampires then?"

"Well, I did love at one point when I was still human. But I was a teenager, it was probably puppy-love. After that, all my love-interests were vampires."

"I see, well you're missing out…" said Cloud with a light smirk as he stood up, "I know humans are food to you…but we're not that different from you. We feel, have emotions, and have a heart just like you. That's what really counts."

With that, Cloud excused himself as he went to the kitchen, saying he's going to prepare lunch, or more specifically: Leon's lunch.

"…Even if the heart doesn't beat?" Roxas asked out loud but knew it was out of ear-shot. The thought was sad; it made him feel as if he had no heart at all…

* * *

Roxas told Cloud he's going to pay Leon a visit and Cloud gave him the OK. He was really happy that Cloud let him ask a few questions. Now it was matter of whether Leon will let him ask a few questions as well.

Going up the stairs, Roxas entered the bedroom and saw a big lump under the bed sheets and Roxas knew Leon was in lion form.

"Um, hey, sorry to disturb you but I want to ask something," Roxas stated, straight to the point.

"Go away…" the lion growled.

"I promise you, it's just one question. Then I'll stop and leave you and your lover _alone_."

"…What?" The lion shifted back and Leon sat himself up on the bed; anything to get this vampire out of the house.

"……What do you see in Cloud?"

Leon gave Roxas a long, cold stare.

"I see a lot of things that are missing in this world," he replied after a long silence.

"Can you elaborate on that?"

Leon growled to himself as looked away from Roxas.

"Cloud and I are quite similar in many ways but we're also quite different. He's been through things that I can't even imagine. So I found himself wanting to protect him from more pain and suffering. Cloud can probably tell you how my attempt went…"

Judging on the tone Leon used, Roxas assumed it didn't go well.

"You could say I was shallow because I was attracted to him by his looks but after getting to know him, I felt for him and the whole 'wanting to protect him thing' happened. Not that I actually stopped doing so."

"You're still dodging my question," Roxas cut in after Leon finished his sentence.

"I'm not. Like I told you: I see everything in Cloud that the world is missing. I can go on and on about what I love about him. He makes me happy and I would move mountains for him…"

There was it was again: "He makes me happy."

"Now I know you're a werecat and I'm a vampire but…Cloud is still made out of meat…" Roxas continued 'asking.'

"That very difference makes us different. I like meat, yes, but I never once saw Cloud as that. He's made out of flesh like you and me. And if you did your research, we don't eat humans unless we have to; and even if it came down to me starving to death I would never rest in peace if I saw Cloud die before me. Not to mention the thought never even crossed my mind until you brought it up…" Leon growled the last part.

"S-Sorry…"

"Okay, look," Leon swung his legs over and they hung off the bed, "I know you're very curious about Sora being half and half and about how I can love a human. But if there's one thing I learned over the years, it's that love is love."

It was that quote again. So it was Leon that told Sora that?

"I don't know how many lovers you've had or whether or not you're single right now but once you find that one person you care about, maybe you'll understand how I can love Cloud. I can tell you right now that no matter how many questions you ask myself, Cloud, or Sora; you will never get your answer…now get out of my bedroom."

"Y-Yes Sir…" Roxas muttered that before even thinking and headed towards the door, "One more thing before I go: How come you never told Cloud about your former status? And before you freak out, I didn't tell him."

"…Cloud doesn't need to know. And it makes me love him more knowing he didn't choose me because of my power like most creatures would have."

"I see…" Roxas nodded before he left the bedroom and sighed to himself. Leon was right: he still doesn't understand because he never got an 'answer.'

As he promised, he told Cloud he was leaving and bid him goodbye with a polite bow.

"Come back soon, Roxas!"

Come back soon…yeah, he definitely will.

* * *

"You like a human?" Zexion raised a brow in question. Roxas immediately flew back to the castle to vent to Zexion.

"Yes! He makes me feel all tingly and warm inside! Like…like…you know…how a mother or father makes you feel…I think…I guess I wouldn't know."

"So you didn't fall for a human?"

"NO!" Roxas exclaimed in partial anger, "I…actually now that I think about it, I couldn't fall for him. He was very pretty and I'm already attracted to him but I was unable to feel the urge to bite him or feel any sort of emotion-attraction to him."

"He was probably marked. I mean, he did mate with the lion right? Once marked, no other creature can approach him," Zexion bluntly explained.

"Oh, that's true. But he really does make me feel good. He's really kind to me even though I'm a vampire and I almost killed his son. I didn't think humans like him still existed, you know, the kinds of that look past on what's on the outside."

"I thought that half-breed sounded pretty nice when you described him though."

"He IS nice! All the good traits were definitely from his human parent! Especially the looks. He's as pretty as the human!"

"Wow…virgin, cute, and pretty. What's next?" Zexion asked unenthusiastically as he flipped to the next page of his book.

"Well Sora's very breathtaking too…especially when he smiles."

Zexion looked up and reached over to his nightstand to throw a pen at Roxas but only knocked it away in the nick of time,

"Good job at keeping that name a secret."

"I…Ah! Don't you _dare_ tell anyone, Zexion!"

"I won't. His family sounds nice…being human before...I wouldn't want anything to happen to them…" Zexion murmured as he went back to his book.

"Oh…thanks, Zexion. Maybe I should go vent to Axel instead, I probably bug you enough."

"Don't vent to Axel!" Zexion exclaimed, looking up from the piece of literature once again, "Look I'm sorry, but he hated me for the first 100 years of my vampire life just because I was the newest human-turned-vampire living in this castle. What makes you think he'll accept half-breeds?"

Roxas blinked and those words sank in. He didn't meet Axel until he was about 300 years old and he remembered Axel asking him how old he was and if he was once human…

No, he definitely _won't_ confide in Axel about this.

Roxas looked up at Zexion and saw the man make a face of disgust as he read.

"_Maybe being humans at one point…is why we connect better…" _Roxas thought to himself, noticing how much he trusted Zexion even though he and Axel are technically bffs.

"What are you reading?" Roxas almost laughed as he watched Zexion make another face.

"Demyx got me a book and told me to read it because it's good and funny. I only accepted it because he said he'll leave me alone if I try it."

"And it's not good or funny?"

"Not at all. Of course I'm not surprised that he'd read something like this. It's a vampire romance novel…"

"Zexion, has it ever occurred to you that Demyx is in love with you?" Roxas couldn't help but question, "I mean, don't you feel flattered at all? It's been about 200 hundred years since he turned you."

"Pth, it's not love. It's a stupid obsession that he won't let go," Zexion spat back at the thought of even talking about Demyx, "I hate him for turning me into a vampire, and you know that. Love isn't something you can force on someone. No matter how much he pleads, begs, or tries to impress me, I will feel nothing for him!"

"That's pretty harsh...Even though he'd go through such lengths for you? Can you really not love someone that would do anything for you?"

"Of course not. You shouldn't love someone just because they're willing to be your slave. Yes, love can be proven if one is willing to go through great lengths for another. But there's a difference between enslaving oneself and doing anything for someone."

"…I don't get it," Roxas shook his head. He remembered Leon saying he'll move mountains for Cloud, which was the same thing as saying he'll do anything for Cloud.

"It's an odd thing to explain, but I think: You prove your love even after you courted someone. When you do anything for someone, you're not supposed to try and impress them. You do anything for someone, because you love them."

Roxas blinked and took that into account. He's never thought of it that way.

"This is why I will never love Demyx back: he doesn't know me. He doesn't understand me and he doesn't know a single thing about me and I don't even consider him a friend. How can he love me? The real me without knowing me at all? The day I fall for Demyx is the day when vampires sparkle...like they do in this book!"

Even Roxas had to raise a brow in question about that last statement.

"And don't ask," Zexion added and closed the book, "I'm not finishing this. And if you see Demyx, don't tell him where I'm going."

Zexion got off the bed and headed for the closet to look for human clothes.

"Well where are you going?"

"The library, I have to go re-read _Harry Potter_ now after reading THAT!"

"Oh, okay. See you later…" Roxas waved and left the room to give Zexion some privacy when he changed.

To do anything for someone you love…and love can sneak up on you at anytime. Roxas's head hit the wall of his room as he went in thought.

* * *

Sora was walking home from school by himself since Kairi had a club after school today and for some reason, Roxas didn't meet him at the entrance like he usually does. Though the boy didn't think much on it, knowing Roxas was probably going to drop out of the sky.

"Sora!"

And he was right.

Roxas landed next to Sora but before the boy could even greet the vampire, he was pulled along the street and then deep into the nearest alleyway.

"Roxas, ow! Stop pulling so hard!"

Roxas didn't respond until he thought they were deep enough in this confusing alley when he stopped and Sora bumped into his back.

"Sorry…" the blonde apologized and turned to face Sora who was rubbing his wrists after he was released.

"Ow…Roxas what's going on? Is something wrong?"

"…I have to ask you something, Sora."

"Okay, well just ask," said Sora, since questions were nothing new when coming from Roxas.

"Have you ever fallen in love, Sora?"

"Um…" Sora's cheeks flushed a bit as he looked away, "I've had crushes before but…I don't know if I've fallen in love yet. I'm still young so I'm not expecting love anything soon."

"…Can I test something on you, Sora?" Roxas asked, a bit too serious for Sora's liking; not to mention not commenting on Sora's answer. Plus he kept saying 'Sora' like he has to.

"Um…depends…you're not biting me right?"

"No, I swear I would never, ever, bite you again." Roxas answered in the same serious tone.

"…Will it hurt?"

"I hope not."

"Well…okay then," Sora replied with a nod, "I trust you."

I trust you…neither of the two could believe that those words were said. But it only encouraged Roxas more.

"…I'm glad," the vampire whispered before gently pushing Sora against the wall and descending his lips upon him.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-In all honesty, I have not read Twilight so I'm not making fun of it because of my own opinion in which I don't have one. I just honestly don't think Zexion would like that genre but I can see Demyx liking it due to him trying to go through his own little vampire romance.**

**-I am so tempted to write about how Leon and Cloud got to together but I'm not sure if I can do it!**

**Please read and review!!**


	6. Discovered

**Well I think this chapter is slightly longer than the others so yeah, enjoy?**

**And a Final Fantasy character that appeared in KH will NOT be in his KH age but much older. **

* * *

When you imagine your first kiss, it's usually in a very romantic setting with a dream-boat. So Sora didn't think it was going to happen deep in an ALLEY of all places and with a VAMPIRE of all things. It's not to say Roxas wasn't attractive but…he wasn't exactly a human like Sora imagined. Still here he was: Kissing a vampire in an alley.

Roxas slowly pulled away but kept the short distance between their faces and stared into Sora's wide eyes.

"Y-You just took my first kiss…" Sora wanted to hit himself for saying THAT instead of something more reassuring to Roxas.

"You…never kissed anyone?" Roxas asked with a smirk and placed his forehead against Sora's, "Even though you've had crushes?"

"N-No I haven't," Sora blushed and closed his eyes to avoid staring into Roxas's, "And i-it's not like I actually…you know…dated any of my crushes…"

"Then, would you date…a vampire?"

Sora's hands reached Roxas's chest and gently pushed him away,

"Y-You tried to eat me! And now…you want to _date_ me?! You're insane!"

"Perhaps I am. And why not? You're really attractive, and it couldn't be just luck when we met. Plus…" Roxas reached up to Sora's face, that kept turning more red, and cupped his chin so they can look at each other, "…Maybe it wasn't really curiosity that had me coming back to you all this time…"

Sora licked his lips when feeling them go dry. What's he supposed to say to that?

"Why would you…take an interest in someone like me? I-I'm half human…"

Roxas tilted his head in thought,

"I guess after talking to your parents…I feel a sense of hope. When I look at you…I see Sora. I don't see a half-human and half-werecat. And you, someone that's not of my kind, treat me pretty normal after a while. Something I haven't felt in a long time…"

Sora fidgeted as a blushed harder and looked away, pulling his face from Roxas's hand.

"H-How can I believe you? You're a vampire that tried to eat me once already and you guys are the masters of seduction!"

"Then what can I do to prove to you that you can trust my words?"

"…" Sora stayed silent for a few moments before lifting his head and looked at Roxas, "K-Kairi said it was okay for me to bring a guest, mainly you. So…" Sora placed his hands on his hips and took in a breath, "So escort me to and from the party! We're going to be staying long and I'll be watching you the whole time! The moment I see you look like you're about to pounce someone, I'm shouting me for my parents! I want to see if you can restrain yourself in a long period of time."

"Oh…okay," Roxas lightly smirked, "I can do that." It's not like he has to eat everyday and it's at night, he can just pick up a meal at 4 in the morning if he wanted to. But it couldn't hurt to drink up on blood before going.

Sora however felt quite different from Roxas's currently rising confidence. He crossed his arms and looked away again to try and hide his blush. The boy couldn't think of anything good to ask from Roxas since you can't really 'prove' something like that. And it was less awkward to ask Roxas to come to the party that way than his original way. Well kind of…

"Come on, I'll walk you home," Roxas stated and took Sora's hand, gently pulling the boy along. Sora unconsciously gripped the hand and felt how cold it was but silently followed.

As they walked, Roxas suddenly stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Sora questioned in worry.

"N-Nothing…I felt something but it's just another vampire. Come on."

"_Just_ another _vampire_???" Sora nearly had a heart attack, not wanting to become a meal anytime soon.

"Don't worry, he or she won't attack us; the person probably thinks I'm about to eat you-which I won't!"

Sora wasn't sure if he should sigh in relief but Roxas kept a firm grip on Sora who now felt more secure…

That said-vampire that Roxas sensed stood on top of a building, growling to himself in frustration as he watched Roxas and Sora walk together.

* * *

The party was on the weekend and due to it being only a couple of days away, Roxas thought it was a good time to confess to Sora that he ran of clothes to wear. With a sigh, Sora took his supposed-new-boyfriend to the mall to go shopping. Afterwards, he taught him how to use a washing machine after learning that Roxas and his friends just jump in the river to clean themselves and their clothes off. That's also when Sora learned that there's truth in vampires being very appealing and naturally gorgeous to anyone. Sora wasn't sure if it's just something only vampires can do that makes them naturally clean or it's all the blood they drink…

-------------

"If he's going to come to the party, don't let him dress like a stereotypical gay vampire!" was all Kairi asked for when informed Roxas was really going.

"He won't," Sora assured, "Well except for the gay part since there's nothing I can do about that…"

"Uh, no! _I'M_ going to make sure! We're going shopping after school!" Kairi announced and Sora groaned.

"But we already did!" Sora protested.

"And did he get anything 'nice' or just clothes that you liked?"

"……Fine!"

And thus the day before Kairi's father's birthday party, Sora found himself shopping with his werecat friend and he-guesses-now-vampire–boyfriend. Kairi was informed of course and Roxas spent a good two hours alone in a room with her. Sora didn't want to know what went down in there but heard something about Roxas proving his worthiness to Sora. After coming out, Roxas and Kairi were both on much better terms compared to when they first met. She still makes the occasional threatening looks but doesn't make any more threatening remarks. Although now the threatening looks were mainly for Roxas to 'stop sexually harassing Sora' instead of 'don't eat Sora.'

"Sora what do you think? Blue or Red?" Kairi asked, holding up two sweater vests in front of Roxas.

"Blue," Sora replied without thinking.

"You know, Honey, you could've said I just don't look nice in it…because you know I don't," Roxas muttered causing Sora to blush furiously,

"Don't call me that!"

Sora didn't exactly tell Leon or Cloud that a vampire just kissed him but if Roxas starts calling him things like 'Honey' or gets a little touchy, Sora won't be able to hide it for long. He wants to tell them but…he's not sure if Leon has fully calmed down from his last news that involved Roxas. Not to mention if Roxas kept on touching him, his scent is going to rub off on him and Sora knows Leon can pick it up the moment he comes home.

"You don't like the sweater vest?" Kairi asked and Roxas shrugged,

"It's not my style…I prefer a dress shirt if anything."

"Oh alright, give me a moment," said Kairi and left the two to find what Roxas wanted. Roxas left the mirror and took a seat next to Sora who was sitting next to a standing mannequin.

"Am I troubling you, Sora?"

Sora wanted to groan and hide his face, not wanting to answer that.

"I-It's not that you're troubling m-me…I'm just, you know, um…not used to the uh…idea?"

"Oh…"

"J-Just give me time!" Sora quickly added, grabbing Roxas's arm after feeling guilty from hearing a sense of hurt and disappointment in Roxas's voice. But it seemed to have worked when Roxas threw his arm around Sora and pulled him closer.

"Thank you, Sora…" he whispered with a smile and buried his face in Sora's hair.

* * *

"Hello Roxas," Cloud greeted when Roxas arrived to see Sora that night to help the boy do his homework. Roxas walked Sora home after the mall but had to leave to get more blood and thus he's back now. Sora noticed how much Cloud liked Roxas. Especially since Cloud has requested Roxas to help Sora clean his room, do his chores, as well as do his homework. Somehow, Roxas did get Sora to do all those things and helped him along with it as well.

As for Leon, well, Leon just gave Roxas threatening looks and only behaved because Cloud requested so. The lion learned his lesson the first time he acted out of place because of Roxas…

So Sora found that his parents is alright with Roxas's constant visits, thankfully, but Leon did get suspicious to why Sora held Roxas's scent. Being a lion that constantly rubbed his scent on Cloud back when he was first pursuing him, he knew for a fact that the scent was way too strong than it should be…

-------------

"Leon!" Cloud lightly tapped the man on the head with a wooden spoon, "Why do you keep growling to yourself?"

"Ugh…sorry," Leon lightly shook his head and looked at Cloud in his sky blue apron with a white kitty face on the front. Leon forgot he's helping Cloud bake(and trying to seduce him while doing so) when he spaced out in thought, "It's just that…ugh, that vampire!"

"Oh my Shinra…Leon, stop fussing over the vampire!"

"Cloud you don't understand…for the last couple of days whenever Sora comes home, he has that vampire's heavy scent on him."

"…Okay?"

Leon groaned and shook his head, not believing he's going to bring up some bad memories between them.

"Remember around the time when we first met?"

"I guess," Cloud shrugged and went back to making the sweets for the birthday party tomorrow.

"Well…remember whenever I catch you on the dance floor of the bar I would grind myself against you?"

Cloud stopped and gave Leon a look,

"Are you trying to tell me to withhold sex from you again?"

"NO!" Leon exclaimed and his face met his hand, "Look, I only did that because I was marking my scent on you! To keep other creatures from approaching you!"

"Well that might explain something…" Cloud muttered, now understanding why he didn't get as many suitors as he used to when Leon came into his life, "But still, I can't believe you didn't tell me that until now! Maybe I wouldn't have thought you were some creepy stalker if you just came out with the truth!"

"Hey, don't blame me. Tifa's at fault too!" Leon argued,

"Why?" Cloud challenged; other than the fact she hid the fact that she's a werecat lioness and that she knew Leon was a werecat lion, there's really nothing she could be in trouble for and he already got mad at her for the above.

"She didn't stop me," Leon replied and Cloud smacked him across the arm before offering him to lick the spoon…but Leon rather have the creamy fingers instead.

* * *

"Sora."

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

Sora broke the tip of his pencil upon that request.

"Uh…" The math homework before him was no longer on Sora's mind and the brunette was trying to calm himself down from all the heat rushing to his face.

Roxas spun Sora's chair around before the boy could reply.

"Well?"

"Um…s-sure…" Sora said just barely above a whisper.

"Thanks…" Roxas whispered back and brushed his cold lips against Sora's warm ones. After parting, he spun the chair back around so Sora met his homework again, "Now…let's see what you're struggling with…"

"Roxas you jerk! How am I supposed to focus on homework after that?!"

* * *

Kairi was watering the garden behind her house, trying to make everything perfect and pretty for her father's birthday party.

"You know, I would've thought you of all people would've kept Roxas from Sora."

Kairi stopped watering and looked up at the roof of her house to see that same vampire stranger in the same uniform as before sitting comfortably.

"Well I thought after chewing him out for a good two hours and he STILL insisted he'll take good care of Sora, I thought I could give him a chance," Kairi shrugged.

"Pth…you just made my job that much harder."

"And what is your job exactly?" Kairi placed her free hand on her hip while glaring at the vampire.

"That's none of your business…"

"Well fine! But what do you want?"

"I'm just dropping by a warning. Be careful not to mention Sora and Roxas's 'relationship' to anyone you don't know. If you can, avoid saying Sora's name entirely. Don't tell anyone you don't know who he's related to, especially if you sense that they aren't human."

"…I'll try," Kairi found herself nodding. He sounded serious, too serious, to not take that precaution.

Kairi's house-7:00 p.m. party day:

Roxas rolled up and stuffed the sleeves of his dress shirt in but Sora went and pulled them back down before his family arrived at Kairi's place.

"So her parents are humans but they are aware of our existence?" Roxas asked to make sure while Sora tried to smooth the sleeves out.

"Yes, they know. They're very nice people," said Sora as the front door opened and his family was ushered inside.

"If it isn't Cloud and Squally!"

Cloud and Leon scanned the people that were already here and saw a hand waving in the air and coming towards them.

"Tidus?" Cloud raised a brow in confusion and surprise,

"Tidus?" Leon also repeated but with an unenthusiastic voice, especially after hearing that nickname and Tidus gave Cloud a big strong hug.

"No way! I haven't seen you since…a long time, Man! Oh wow!" Tidus released Cloud upon see Sora and Roxas behind them and quickly approached them, "So this is Sora huh?"

"Uh…y-yes?" Sora never even heard of this person from his parents but his name was apparently known to this man.

"Sora, this is Tidus. I knew him from school," Cloud briefly introduced, "So where's Zack?"

"Birthday boy is in the living room," Tidus pointed and Cloud nodded to go greet his friend with Leon following after giving both Tidus and Roxas warning glares.

The two walked into the living room to see presents on the table and Zack trying to hit a dog piñata hanging from the ceiling while blindfolded.

"Somehow this doesn't surprise me," Leon muttered and Cloud nudged him on the side, "Ow…what? Watch he's going to break a lamp or something in about two minutes!"

"Leon be nice…" Cloud muttered, "But I'll take you up on that. I say he'll break that flower vase in about 30 seconds to a minute. Loser bottoms tonight and the winner can decide the kink."

"You're on," Leon smirked as the two shook on it and Cloud immediately started timing with his watch. The lion smelt a strong scent of flowers next to him and he was forced to look away from Zack attacking things blindly.

"Oh Cloud! You look nice as always with your strong and handsome, Leon! And of course, a good evening to you Mr. Lion King!" Aerith greeted with a sweet smile.

"Thank you, Aerith," Cloud and Leon responded back, both with a smile and Cloud handed a wrapped gift as well as his cupcakes to Aerith, "For Zack and the party. And no need to be so nice to Leon."

"Gee, thanks Cloud," Leon responded sarcastically.

"Thank you so much, you didn't have to. I'm sure once Zack finishes, he'll come greet you two."

With that, Aerith went to place the present with the others in time for Leon to smirk even wider than before.

"Already almost a minute and he still has not broken anything!"

Cloud's hand with the watch fell and he groaned.

"Shut up…but the bet doesn't count if you lose too! And don't you get tired of topping?"

"……Not really," Leon shook his head and widened his smirk while Cloud folded his arms with an almost Sora-like pout.

* * *

After a brief conversation with Tidus, Sora saw Kairi in a nice red dress and went to talk to her. Roxas was about to follow if Tidus didn't reach out to stop the blonde.

"Roxas was it?" Tidus questioned even though Sora did just introduce them.

"Y-Yes…" Roxas turned and bowed politely.

"Well I didn't expect this…"

"Believe me, neither did I, Sir…"

"Okay well: Don't say anything to Sora. I don't want him to worry, okay?" Tidus smirked and played with Roxas's hair before leaving the vampire and Roxas immediately went to Sora.

"That's not fair! How come we can't play?!" Sora whined when Kairi informed him that only adults can hit the piñata.

"Because it's my dad's party. But he said we can have the candy."

"Well that's no fun!" Sora folded his arms and pouted.

"So Kairi, is there a place where us teens can hang out?" Roxas asked, trying to change the topic and get Sora to think of something else. Not to mention he wanted to get away from Tidus due to him not wanting to feel a certain sense of awkwardness.

"Yup! The basement, let's go!"

There weren't as many kids or teens as there were adults but there were video games here so Sora was easily distracted.

"Hi! I'm Sora!"

Kairi was put on red alert, realizing she should probably tell Sora not to give his name out to random people.

Roxas was about to play with Sora if he didn't hear something important.

"Roxas what's wrong?" Sora asked after Roxas's hand went to his ear.

"Nothing…my friend is calling me."

"Wow! Vampires have that great of a hearing?!" Sora exclaimed in surprise and awe, almost a bit too loud but the music was even louder so no one heard. Roxas only chuckled before stroking the boy's cheek,

"Not exactly. My friend is calling me in bat-form so I hear the sound waves he produced. I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay, don't leave me for too long!"

"You know I won't…"

Roxas excused himself after planting a quick kiss on Sora's forehead and ran upstairs again. He went into the backyard where people are also gathered and snuck himself to the side of the house before quickly jumping onto the roof and landed almost silently and into a crouching position.

"Zexion?" he whispered and said-vampire only nodded in the dark with Roxas taking note Zexion is still wearing the castle's leather cloak, "What are you doing here?"

"Remember when we were talking about Sora in my room?" Zexion asked, straight to the point.

"Yeah?"

"I think Demyx bugged it."

"What?!"

"I know, that stalker…"

"No! Zexion! Aren't you about to tell me something bad?"

"Right, well, I found it unusual when Demyx paid me no attention for the past few days. I didn't say anything to him but Axel approached me today, asking if I noticed Demyx's weird behavior."

Roxas only nodded for Zexion to continue.

"I simply nodded but…" Zexion unconsciously lifted his hand to his neck, "He…he heard about Sora from Demyx."

"And…that's bad right? Please say he took it well!"

"Unless you count him going out trying to hunt you down as 'well,' then I don't think so."

"Crap! Wait…hunting ME down or SORA?" Roxas had to be sure before he decides on what to do.

"Um…I'm sorry, but I don't know," Zexion shook his head apologetically. Roxas made a fist and just wanted to hit something but if he did he'll have to replace the cable dish…

"But to be safe, I think we should definitely escort Sora home. This is not his house, thus the law does not apply. Plus while I do sense a few powerful creatures here, there are still more innocent humans. I'll go with you to help get Sora home."

Roxas nodded and stood,

"Don't come, Zexion. Axel bit you didn't he? Stay here and rest up. I'll get Sora home as fast as I can."

"You have to take someone with you to help!" Zexion kept pushing it but even he can feel his body getting weaker.

"I can't…you're hurt. If I take Kairi, everyone will get suspicious to why she's missing her own father's birthday party. And I can't take his parents. I don't want his human father to get involved in this and he'll worry if I get his lover…"

"Roxas, now is not the time to think like that!"

"Hn…Alright fine, you win. Stay here, I'll get Sora and we'll both take him."

Zexion simply nodded while Roxas went back into the house to retrieve Sora and hopefully do it without causing the boy or his family to worry.

* * *

Zexion stood under a streetlamp and waited until he caught a whiff of Roxas's scent and looked to see Roxas pulling Sora along until they were both under the street lamp.

"Okay, Roxas, NOW can you tell me what's going on?" Sora asked when they stopped,

"You didn't tell him?!" Zexion exclaimed before letting out a small cry of pain and his hand went to his neck again.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing. Sora, this is my friend Zexion. Zexion, this is Sora. Now let's go!"

"Wait! You have to tell me!" Sora halted and kept Roxas from pulling him along.

"Fine! We'll tell you as we run!"

"Why run?" Sora asked, knowing Roxas can just carry him if they need to be somewhere really fast.

"To avoid suspicions and keep ourselves low," Zexion replied and motioned for them to start running already.

As they did, Roxas was supposed to calmly inform Sora that he MIGHT be in danger but it came out as:

"We're getting you home before Axel comes to make you his next meal."

That resulted in them wasting more time because Roxas had to calm Sora down and they couldn't do that while running thus the group was standing at this moment.

"Roxas," Zexion nudged the blonde who was trying to reassure Sora that nothing bad is going to happen. Roxas paused and pulled Sora close to him.

"Wh-What's going on, Roxas?" Sora asked worriedly when the two vampires went silent and were looking around.

"Damn…Sora, stay behind me," was Roxas's reply as he turned around and pushed Sora back until he hit the brick wall behind him.

"They sense us!"

"Guess human-turned vampires do have some skills!"

Zexion groaned out loud, "Great there's more than one…"

Many figures dropped from the sky and at that moment, Roxas wished he did bring Leon with them.

"Way more than one…" Roxas shook his head worriedly seeing hungry and smirking vampires before him. He thought it was just Axel! Well this is probably the worst time ever to try and be a hero to Sora and is probably the dumbest thing he's ever done in his long life.

"Is that really a sub-human? I smell a human!"

"But there's a small whiff of a lion's scent on him, this must be the one!"

Sora gripped Roxas's clothing tightly,

"Roxas, what's going on? Wh-Why is everyone…"

"Don't worry, Sora. It's going to be okay," Roxas cut in, "Zexion, protect Sora."

Roxas left contact with Sora and Zexion quickly took Roxas's place while Roxas rolled up his sleeves and stood between the other vampires and his friends; if he has to fight, he'll do it.

"Heh, you really give human-turned vampires a bad name!"

"Protecting a sub-human? Especially THAT one!?"

"The very THING that was created after our ruler fell?!"

"Don't. Insult. Sora!" Roxas growled and launched himself at one of the vampires, causing the rest to react and for an unfair fight to break out.

Zexion blinked in surprise from the comments the vampires had made and looked over his shoulder at Sora,

"Sora…what are your parents' last names?"

"Wh-what? What does that have to do with anything?" Sora asked and Zexion could hear his voice cracking.

"Just answer it!"

Sora flinched at Zexion's tone before he whispered his answer,

"L-Leonhart and Strife…"

"……Shit," Zexion turned his head back to be ready to defend if necessary, "Stupid Roxas for not giving me their full names! Idiot…"

"Why? Wh-What does my parents have to do with this?"

Before Zexion could answer he shoved Sora to the ground and took an attack from a vampire and using what strength he had, he sucked the blood from the other vampire to get his strength back before throwing him to the side.

"Damn…We're screwed," Zexion muttered, not able to think of a plan to escape this. They're outnumbered and overpowered, and it was both of their faults for slipping up too easily. He couldn't even see Roxas in the hoard of vampires that he took on. It looked as if more were coming; Zexion could see shadows flying through the night sky and more were approaching him and Sora. Zexion never was a fighter. Unlike most vampires, he doesn't eat more than he needed to and thus doesn't stay out and cause trouble.

"Roxas I'm sorry…" Zexion whispered into the night, feeling sorry that he's given up and all he could do is protect Sora until he gets killed.

But it never came. No amounts of pain or attacks came. Everyone froze upon hearing a howl, a wolf's howl. The term "werewolf" went around with half the vampires wondering if they should run or stay and finish the job. However, before anything else could be said or done, Zexion's attackers jumped back when a beautiful pure white wolf jumped in growling and snarling at the vampires to get away from Zexion and Sora.

"Enough!" following the wolf, the silver-haired vampire in a black school's uniform jumped in as well, "Release Roxas! Now!"

The attacking vampires only looked among each other, wondering if they should be listening or fighting back.

"If it isn't Riku…" out of the shadows came no one but the one that started it all: Axel.

"Tell them to release Roxas," Riku pointed to the group that had Roxas pinned to the ground.

"Why would I do that? And why are you and this werewolf protecting THAT sub-human?!" Axel pointed at Sora.

"Do it, Axel…the Council is coming."

That single statement from Riku had Roxas immediately release and half the vampires flew from the site in fear. Roxas felt his side and slowly stood up, only just realizing how much everything hurt but his body was already healing all the scars and wounds he received from being outnumbered.

"You _would _call the Council," Axel growled and started backing into the shadows again,

"Me? You're the one that went around informing other vampires of Sora's existence. Of course it's going to reach at least one member of the Council," Riku countered, "Especially since one of the members had to be in this area today. So there would've been a gathering even if I didn't round them up."

"Hn…well the Council isn't what it used to be. Sora won't have much luck in living!" Axel spat but Riku only glared,

"We'll see about that."

"Heh…you are possibly the saddest excuse for a vampire that ever existed! Others only fear you because of your family line."

"At least I use my strengths to honor promises and wishes. It's you and most vampires these days that gives us a bed reputation," Riku spat back.

Axel only smirked,

"Unlike you, we rather be infamous…that's how we always were, there's no point in changing it…" With that he withdrew into the shadows before turning into a bat and disappearing into the night but not before giving Roxas a disapproving and disappointed look with a hint of hurt…

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Woohoo, yay, he's finally revealed as Riku! Even though that should've been obvious haha…**

**-If you somehow didn't catch this: Zack and Aerith are Kairi's adoptive parents**

**-I want to see how many of you can guess who the white wolf is!**

**Please read and review!!**


	7. Grudges

**I think about half of you got it right about the white wolf. **

**Let's make a few things clear if you somehow missed these explanations earlier in the story(which means I should go back and fix things):**

**-By law, vampires cannot attack/feed off someone if that someone is in their own home.**

**-Sephiroth is DEAD!**

**Oh yes: More final fantasy characters not from KH appearing!**

**

* * *

**

Riku looked around the area at the vampires that remained,

"Anyone else dare to attack Sora will suffer the consequences!" Riku warned before turning his back to them and checking on Sora and Zexion.

The white wolf slowly turned back into human form to reveal a beautiful blonde-haired girl in a white dress and a white jean jacket over it.

"How is he, Riku? Injured at all?"

Riku grabbed a hold of Sora's arm who flinched and tried to back away,

"He's fine, you need to help his vampire friends though. You got the materials right, Naminé?" Riku asked before releasing Sora.

Naminé only nodded and pulled out a small bag from her jean pocket and went to Zexion,

"Let me see your arm and neck, please. And here, it's not much, but it'll help a little," she said, holding the bag of blood out for Zexion.

Zexion looked around before he silently nodded, accepted the bag, and sat down. Roxas made his way back to Sora and held the brunette tightly in his arms, apologizing over and over again to him.

"Roxas, this was the dumbest thing you could ever have done!" Riku scolded and the blonde shot him a glare,

"Who the hell are you to be telling me that?!"

"Well for someone that wanted to 'protect Sora,' you sure didn't think that far ahead! Did you forget he's got a LION for a father?!" Riku exclaimed,

"I didn't want to cause worry to his human lover who I didn't want involved in all this!"

"That's not an excuse! If Naminé and I didn't come along, you'd all been killed! Imagine what grief you would've caused his parents!!"

"Don't you think I know that?!"

"And you still deny your stupid decision?"

"I admit it! It was stupid! Okay?!"

"Can you two please stop fighting?!" Sora shouted, almost on the brink of tears, "It's nobody's fault alright?! Nobody except the vampires who hate me just because I'm different! So stop yelling at each other!"

"Sora…" Roxas whispered and held the boy closer to him, "I'm sorry…for everything…"

"Heh……It's not just because you're different that they hate you, Sora," Riku stated, "It's something more complicated than that."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked almost nervously but before Riku could answer, they heard drawn out howl from a wolf. Naminé looked up and cupped her mouth to give her own reply.

"Naminé, are they coming?" Riku asked and Naminé nodded.

"Yes, according to the Alpha, they're all here except for the Lioness. But she sent a replacement for her…"

A shadow flew over them and a single person fell in from the sky. The moment he made contact with the ground, all the vampires that stayed to watch the outcome bowed respectfully including Riku, Zexion, and Roxas. Sora stared into the man's eyes, almost feeling entranced the moment it happened and that effect told him one thing: vampire.

"……Which one of you is Roxas?" the dark-haired man in red asked.

"That would be me," Roxas answered, after lifting his head.

"Then…that's the half-human I presume," he pointed a golden arm at Sora.

"Yes," Roxas gripped onto Sora tighter.

"I see…" the man muttered as he approached the group and examined Sora from where he stood.

Another wolf howl was heard but it was closer and it was followed by a lion's roar. In the next few moments, a red lion jumped in on the scene and shifted to a human upon landing.

"Well, well, well, so that's Sora?" he asked and also approached the group, "Hn…you and your family cause us so much trouble it's not even funny, yo!"

Sora blinked and he clings to Roxas, scared that so many strangers know his name.

"Hey, hey, give the poor kid a break!" That voice…

Sora looked down the street to see a gray-brown wolf walking in with a lioness.

"Auntie Rinoa?" Sora questioned out loud, recognizing the lioness who shifted upon see Sora. But it wasn't her that spoke so that meant that wolf……

"'Poor kid?' Have you forgotten everything his parents has caused the entire world, yo?!"

The wolf shifted as he walked and Sora's mouth dropped.

"His parents are very good people and didn't mean to accidentally cause a crises!" Tidus defended as he and Rinoa approached the group as well, "You're not even a vampire! If anything, Vinnie here is the one that should be ready to chew Sora out but you don't see him doing that!"

"Don't call me that…" Vincent muttered and glared at Tidus.

Sora wasn't sure how much he could take! Vampires attacking, strangers knowing his name, Rinoa is here, something about his parents that he doesn't know about, and Tidus is a werewolf?!

Rinoa approached Sora who was lightly shaking at this point.

"Sora, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Auntie Rinoa…wh-what's going on? I'm so confused and…"

"It's okay," she reached out and held one of Sora's hand, "It'll be alright. This is the Council. They're pretty fair and they'll protect you. Your parents are coming and everything is going to be sorted out."

Sora slowly nodded, only feeling comfort when hearing his parents are coming.

After everyone had gathered, they all moved their discussion to a penthouse and Roxas took the liberty to carry Sora on his back all the way there; though Sora felt slightly disturbed. While he knew he was protected since he was surrounded by everyone as if for protection as they moved to the penthouse but…he didn't feel safe or secure. They all looked bothered and Sora kept catching them giving him glances. It's as if he did something wrong and doesn't know what.

Upon arriving inside the penthouse, Sora slid off Roxas's back and Roxas had his arm around Sora in an instant while sending glares to that red-headed lion who glared back.

Zexion was taken by Naminé into another room, saying something about having more blood to give him.

Roxas suddenly spotted two people in leather cloaks that were apparently waiting for all of them and he quickly bowed his head in respect.

"Roxas…I honestly never thought I'd see the day when I'm being called in by the Council because you're involved with a half and half-being."

"Forgive me, Xemnas…" Roxas apologized, "For troubling you…"

Sora looked between the dark-skinned vampire, the vampire with him with a scar on his face, and then back at Roxas in confusion.

"Okay, let's just get this meeting underway while we wait for Leon and Cloud to show up!" Rinoa announced while everyone sat around the room.

"Wh-Where are they?" Sora asked but felt out of place when he did.

"Riku is going to bring them here," Rinoa answered and that's when Sora noticed that said-man wasn't here.

"What is this about exactly?" Roxas asked who didn't know any more than Sora does at the moment. The two sat in ones of the leather couches by themselves.

"Lots of things," Tidus answered who was sitting on another couch with Vincent and across from Sora and Roxas, "But let's make things a little more comfortable for Sora!"

"Right," Rinoa nodded who was the only one still standing, "Sora, this is the Council. They control the magical world as the strongest of their kinds. Vincent Valentine is the Head Vampire. And again, we thank you for coming all the way out here."

Vincent only made a sound to indicate he was listening but said nothing else.

"And I'm Tidus! Well you know that, but I'm the Alpha Wolf! I was lucky that Zack's party was going on today!"

"The name's Reno, yo! Not that it should matter to you…" Reno smirked and placed his feat on the coffee table from his seat.

Rinoa only sent a glare at Reno before talking to Sora again,

"Yes, that's Reno but he isn't officially part of the council. A lioness named Tifa is in charge but I believe she has some business to settle and thus had to send Reno."

"_Tifa? As in…Dad's friend, Tifa?" _Sora thought, recognizing the name.

"Then…why are you here, Auntie Rinoa?" Sora squeaked as he felt so small in more ways than one compared to everyone else in the room.

"I represent all werecats in this area and since this involves you and your parents, I have to be here. Just like Xemnas here," Rinoa pointed to the man sitting in a separate chair with his arms crossed, "He's in charge of Roxas like I'm in charge of you."

"And this is Saix, my assistant," Xemnas showed while Saix only nodded with a blank but firm expression as he stood by Xemnas.

"Oh…okay…" Sora nodded in slight understanding.

"Well now that that's out of the way, let's get some facts straight!" Tidus announced, "Is it true you two are an official couple?"

"Uh…" Sora looked to Roxas for an answer who Roxas only encouraged Sora to answer, "Y-Yeah…"

"How far have you gotten?"

Sora turned feverishly red before he tried to answer.

"N-Not f-far at a-all…"

"I kissed him a few times but that's it," Roxas replied, keeping his arm around Sora. Xemnas's hand met his face, not believing what he just heard.

"Oh that's good!" Tidus exclaimed in relief.

"Now we know we won't have mutant children!" Reno added and Rinoa sent him a glare again.

Doors quickly opened and steps were heard causing everyone to look towards the room's entrance to see that Riku had arrived with Cloud and Leon.

"Sora!" Cloud cried and ran to his son; this was the only time Roxas released Sora to let him hug his parent.

"Well if it isn't Leonhart and Strife? You guys just can't stay out of trouble can you, yo?" Reno asked and sat up straight.

"Shut up," Leon growled in annoyance as he approached his family and patted Sora's head in comfort.

"Where's Tifa?" Cloud asked and sat next to son.

"Had some trouble down in Africa and she has to settle it, thus I'm here!" Reno replied.

"Oh but good news! Your child didn't have sex yet!" Tidus announced and Sora suddenly found two pairs of eyes staring him down.

"Uh…I…didn't mention I was dating Roxas now did I?" Sora nervously asked.

"…If we were not here before the Council, I would SO be screaming my head off right now," Cloud replied bluntly as he stared holes through Sora.

"And you don't even want to know what I would be doing right now…" Leon added with an even fiercer stare, "And Cloud, you so owe me for not letting me worry when Sora carried a strong scent of Roxas!"

"Ooh, not a great start," Tidus would laugh if the situation didn't call for his seriousness, "But all in all, that's one part good. However, we cannot stay here to ensure Sora is not going to get eaten by vampires. I honestly suggest relocation for you guys."

"What? No!" Sora exclaimed without thinking.

"Look kid, you and your family have caused us enough trouble in the past. If I was in charge, I would've voted on killing you off, yo!"

"Reno! Just…shut up!" Rinoa screamed while Leon threatened with a growl.

"But he's right," Xemnas stated, "Though I personally hold no grudge: Thanks to Cloud Strife, Sora is a hated enemy among vampires. After all, if they can't kill Strife, they'll go after whatever's left of him or is important to him. The fact that Sora is a half-creature, the hatred is even larger."

"Whoa, hold on! What did I do exactly that could've caused this?" Cloud asked, standing up. He definitely has met up with Council at one point in his life which was when he was having a briefing about him keeping everything a secret. Plus he and Leon had to convince them about getting an OK on their relationship.

Leon quickly placed a hand on the man's shoulder and pulled him back a bit,

"This has to do with the death of the last Head Vampire doesn't it?" Leon asked,

"I see Squall still remembers!" Reno exclaimed, almost sarcastically, "Of course…you WERE one of us…"

Cloud smacked Leon on the side,

"You were part of the Council?! Since when?!"

"Ow…you didn't need to know so I didn't say anything!"

"Great! What else are you hiding?!" Cloud demanded,

"That you were the reason Vincent is currently the Head Vampire!" Tidus pointed, "Look I'm sorry, Cloud, but you have to know this. You remember a man named Sephiroth right?"

"Sephiroth…" Cloud repeated, "Yes, of course I remember but how did you…?"

"Sephiroth was the Head Vampire before Vincent," Leon answered and Cloud stared at him,

"_What?_ You can't be serious! _Sephiroth_ was a _vampire_?! Well…that might explain how his teeth nearly pierced my tongue that one time…"

"……What was your _tongue_ doing in _his mouth_?" Leon asked with the same tone that Cloud usually uses on Leon when he wants answers.

"That was BEFORE we started dating! Around the time I thought you were a creepy stalker……don't give me that look! For a vampire, he sure fooled me!"

"You guys…" Tidus shook his head while trying to hide a laugh but he was clearly taking amusement in this even though they're supposed to be serious, "Anyway, yeah, your old pal Sephiroth was a vampire!"

"Yes and it's because you chose the strongest lion over the Head Vampire, well, I guess you crushed the poor man's heart, yo," Reno shrugged, "Although we were surprised he even had one…"

"And thus: suicide," Vincent added in a monotone voice, "Or more or less assisted-suicide when I took his life upon his request."

Cloud felt his throat go dry…he was the reason someone died?

"The death of Sephiroth nearly caused a rebellion among the vampires, especially those that knew he had fallen for a human. There would've been a huge massacre if it was anyone BUT Vincent that took Sephiroth's place," Tidus continued the story, "However, since Squall had mated with Cloud before it happened, Cloud became untouchable. By law and my nature, other creatures cannot harm Cloud. So the vampires that discovered the truth were unable to seek their revenge. Plus if they even tried, Squall here would've torn them apart anyway."

"That is the real main reason why I suggested Leon to stay at home," Rinoa confessed to Cloud, "Vampires knew Squall Leonhart so he was recognizable. He was kicked out of the Council for being with you. If they ever found him, they'd find you. By finding you, Sora would've been discovered the moment he was born."

"Revenge is a pretty bad thing considering some vampires just can't let go on what had happened. While I think Sora's boyfriend did a dumb thing for leaving the party without bringing Squall, he still did a right choice. A lot of innocent people could've gotten hurt at the party if he didn't leave," said Tidus, half-scolding and half-complimenting Roxas's decision.

"So where does this leave us exactly?" Leon asked, "I rather not move."

"It doesn't matter…"

All eyes and ears paid attention to Riku who stayed silent since he got here,

"Now that vampires know Cloud and Squall had a child, the word is going to spread to the rest of the world. No matter where they go, Sora will have to be constantly protected. I don't think Sora can live a normal life at this point…"

"What?" Sora barely let it out when he felt his throat go dry.

"That brings me to another thing," Tidus piped in, "Roxas, the Council forbids you to mate with Sora as well as forbid you to even try and change him into a vampire."

"Why exactly?" Roxas questioned as he took Sora's hand.

"The boy has mako in his veins, yo! Who knows what could happen!" Reno replied.

"From what we know, we've never heard of a case when a half-human is with another creature and has mako running through their veins…" Vincent added, "We don't want to risk anything…"

"Like I said: Mutant children!" Reno reminded and Rinoa was tempted to throw whatever she can grab at him.

"The same reason applies for if you try to turn Sora," Tidus continued, "We know vampires can't turn werefolks. However, we've never seen a case when a vampire tries to turn a half-human and half-whatever the person is into a vampire. It's too dangerous, Sora could even be killed for all we know!"

"I second that," Cloud raised a finger, "I will not risk it!"

"But Dad…" Sora whispered but looked away, seeing everyone's point but…that means he and Roxas can't have a happy ending, as in, at all. All the facts just suddenly dawned upon Sora, who was more than just troubled by it.

"If we're talking about protecting Sora…" Roxas started, "Then, if it's alright with you Lord Xemnas, perhaps Sora can stay at the castle? You said you have nothing against him so…"

Xemnas and Saix only exchanged looks before Xemnas replied,

"Hmm…I did hear what has happened. You do remember that Axel lives with us right?"

"Yes but I'll be with Sora the whole time! And he can't just disobey you!" Roxas pointed out and Riku suddenly stepped forward, standing next to the sitting Sora,

"If it's alright with you, I wish to accompany Sora to the castle. I will watch over him when Roxas can't."

"Hey!" Roxas shot up, sending Riku a glare, "I don't need your help! I don't even know how you're involved in all this! Why are you stalking my boyfriend?!"

"Pth, I've known Sora since he was a mere child and I've watched over him since. I also wouldn't be pointing fingers on whose stalking considering you're the one who often sneaks into his bedroom to watch him sleep."

"You what?" Sora couldn't help but send Roxas a small glare before turning to Riku, "And WHAT?! I don't even know you!"

"You sneak into my son's bedroom to _what_?" Cloud turned Roxas around to face him and Roxas is wondering why he's suddenly looking like the bad guy, it's not like he actually DOES anything when he watches the boy sleep!

"Okay, um, let's get back on topic here!" Tidus waved, trying to divert their attentions from each other. Roxas growled at Riku before sitting back down and grabbing Sora's hand only to receive a warning glare from both Cloud and Leon.

Xemnas and Saix were discussing Roxas's idea by themselves, leaving the idea open for discussion.

"I personally think it's a nice idea though," said Rinoa, "Nobody can just randomly invade another creature's home and the castle is pretty large so Sora won't feel cooped up!"

"Oh! Marluxia has a garden too so Sora can still go outside for fresh air!" Roxas added.

"And school?" Cloud couldn't help but ask.

"Um…Zexion can teach him?" Roxas shrugged, not sure how to answer that…but Zexion is more than capable to teach.

"I'm more concerned about us visiting. Isn't the castle located outside of town?" Leon pointed out with his arms crossed, hinting he wasn't really for the idea of his son living in a home of vampires.

"Well if it's alright with Xemnas, perhaps even you two could stay there for a while too," Tidus suggested but Cloud shook his head,

"I have to work, I can't live outside of town. I also can't just say that I'll be gone for a while and not know when I'll be back."

"Oh that's right…" Tidus lowered his head in apology.

"Perhaps Kairi can visit Sora for you two," Riku suggested, "I'm sure she would be willing to check on Sora often. In fact, I'll escort her to and from the castle to protect her in case any vampires decide to attack her. Plus, I'm sure Sora needs to eat so Kairi and I can go shopping for Sora as well…you do have a working fridge right?"

"Yeah, stacked with jars of blood," Roxas was forced to answer even though he rather not to Riku.

"I guess that could work if Aerith and Zack will let her," Cloud shrugged and looked at Leon for his input on this.

"Hn…I guess we can do that. I rather not leave you home alone, Cloud so I guess sending Kairi would be the best choice," Leon nodded.

"But for how long will the kid stay?" Reno pointed out, "After all, he can't hide in a castle forever!"

"We're just buying some time to figure it out," said Tidus, "Vinnie, as the Head Vampire, is there any way you can convince your kind to let this grudge go?"

"Don't call me that…and I could, but it's more or less I have to order them to. In other words, even if I do say something, not every vampire is going to listen. Although if Sora stays within Xemnas's castle, it may not have to be so long. In a few years, Riku is probably legible to be the new Head Vampire…" said Vincent and sends Riku a look, "That is of course, if he's strong enough by then."

"If Riku can become an amazing leader, it really could influence the vampires," Rinoa agreed with a nod.

"Whoa," Roxas stood up once more, "I'm slightly confused here and-"

"Man you're a lame-excuse for a vampire, yo!" Reno cut in and Roxas sent the man a glare. A door swung open and Naminé invited herself in when she sat in the empty spot next to Tidus after a quick bow and Zexion followed in, looking much healthier.

"Roxas, I know you were on 'vacation' for 50 years but that's not really excuse that you don't know who he is," Zexion pointed at Riku.

"Am I really the only one that doesn't know?" Roxas questioned and Cloud raised his hand but Roxas wasn't sure if that was just to spite him or comfort him since they both know as a human, Cloud wasn't expected to know much about this.

"I'm Sephiroth's first and only son," Riku spat at the blonde vampire, "A pureblooded vampire."

Roxas suddenly felt an uncomfortable sting but Cloud wasn't feeling any better than Roxas.

"You're his son?!" Cloud exclaimed, pointing at Riku, "Then why the hell was he hitting on me all those years ago?!"

"If I may speak for Riku," Naminé started in a calm voice, "Lord Sephiroth is one of the oldest vampires in existence. Thus his first and only lover gave birth to my friend, Riku. However, this was during the times when vampire slayers existed and due to some unfortunate and unlucky events, the Head Vampire Lady was lost…Lord Sephiroth never got intimate with anyone else but it seems you piped his interest…"

"The Lady did have blonde hair before she dyed it…" Vincent added in a monotone voice, "If that supposedly meant anything."

"My father asked me not to say anything to you…" Riku stated but he didn't look at any members of the Strifehart family, "I promised him I would look after you and your family thus I started watching over Sora since the day he was born…and I apologize that the _one time _I was away seeking important knowledge from Naminé, it was the time Sora ran into _him_," Riku glared at Roxas.

"Well I guess fate had it in for us," Roxas glared back.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand…" Cloud stood up, feeling a headache coming up,

"You should've thought ahead before you decided to have a sub-human, yo," Reno commented and Cloud paused before giving Reno a look while the room suddenly fell silent and tense.

"You know…I'm _really_ getting mad at you, Reno and I'm starting not to care that we were friends at one point..."

"The feeling's mutual, yo," Reno smirked.

"Good," Cloud nodded before taking steps forward and Leon quickly grabbed him to stop the man, "Because if you keep saying anything that sounds like its Sora's fault for being who his is, I'll wipe that smirk off your face! And don't think I don't know some terminology: Don't you dare call Sora that again!"

Reno threw his legs off the table and stood up,

"It's like you read my mind…So let's see: I should blame you then? Well you were the reason why this is all happening in the first place so…"

Hearing the taunting in his voice, Cloud stood his ground and as soon as he felt Leon's hands off him, he growled to himself to contain himself from leaping at the red-head.

"You want to make something out of this? Because bring it, you oversized fur ball! And if you want to say this is all my fault, then say it! I dare you!" Cloud challenged.

"Oh you are so on…" Without warning, Reno leapt forward and shifted into a lion, roaring and about to pounce the blonde human but Leon quickly yanked Cloud back and threw him behind him. Taking Cloud's spot, Leon roared back while standing his ground and still in human form with his arms out. Reno wouldn't have hesitated at all since Leon didn't shift but was stopped short when Rinoa changed and leapt between Leon and Reno with a threatening growl. As soon as Reno landed and wasn't about to attack, Rinoa shifted back and put her hands out between them,

"Enough! Both you and Cloud should be more mature than this!" she exclaimed, looking back between Reno and Cloud who is still on the ground from being almost literally thrown by Leon.

"No kidding! The last thing I wanted was a fight here!" Tidus added who was up and standing along with almost everyone else in the room. If Rinoa didn't step in, almost the rest of the room surely would've.

Reno growled before slowly shifting back and with a huff but without a word, he pivoted and walked away towards the balcony for some fresh air. Leon turned around and helped Cloud into a stand and asking the blonde if he was hurt in any way.

"Hatred only spreads more hatred…" Vincent noted and everyone's attention turned to him.

Wise words…but if only the everyday people can understand that.

* * *

**-It took a while to decide who will fit now-Tidus's-role in the story. But after I just stopped thinking about it, Tidus popped into my head and I was just "…well that will work!" And I felt stupid because after I stared at hot-Cloud and hot-Squall in their Dissidia looks for a while you would think Dissidia would make me think of Tidus right away as a choice.**

**-I didn't confuse anyone did I? In the story I mean. **

**Please read and review!!!**


	8. New Home

**Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**And I'm really pondering about Leon and Cloud's story, if I choose to write it; because if I do write it, I have to be careful with what I write NOW to avoid contradicting anything. **

* * *

"Naminé, how is Reno feeling?" Riku asked the girl staring at the red-head that's still outside.

"Hmm…" folding her hands and closing her eyes, she paused for a moment before answering, "He seems troubled by his past. We should leave him be a while longer…"

"Hn, I still don't know why Miss Tifa sent Reno of all people," Riku shook his head in disappointment,

"Perhaps she trusts him…isn't that enough?" Naminé responded and gave Riku a sweet smile.

-----------------

"Alright…okay…" Xemnas sighed, not believing what he's about to say, "Saix and I will inform the rest of the residents in the castle," Xemnas announced, "I will allow Sora to stay but I cannot say he can stay forever. He can come tomorrow."

Roxas wanted to punch the air in triumph but resisted that urge just enough.

"Also, if Sora is sleeping in your room, Roxas: After hearing Zexion's side of the story, I may move Zexion to a room closer to yours as well."

Ooh bonus! It'll probably be easier to guard Zexion's room from Demyx this way! If assuming the man decides to pursue him again.

"Plus, Riku will be staying next to your room."

Well there goes that triumphant feeling…

"I can't promise anything, but we'll do our best to protect Sora and make him feel at home…"

"Thank you very much," Cloud bowed politely.

"Yes…thank you," Leon added but Xemnas waved it off,

"It's the least I could do since Roxas is my responsibility," with that Xemnas stood, "Come Saix and grab Zexion. We're going ahead and we'll expect Sora tomorrow. Roxas, do you need assistance moving Sora in?"

"I will be with him. As well as Naminé," Riku added from where he stood with Naminé. Roxas only looked over his shoulder to send Riku a glare.

"Very well then…" Xemnas looked beside him to see Saix has retrieved Zexion, "Then we'll be going."

Now that it's been agreed to where Sora's going to be for a little while, the meeting was technically over but it didn't stop the Council from worrying. Until the grudges that many vampires hold is let go, this problem will never blow over.

That night, everyone headed home, or wherever they're temporarily staying at and plan to continue their discussion another time; though everyone walked the Strifehart family home first before going back to their own. And the first thing that happened was Cloud and Leon giving Sora an earful about hiding his relationship. Though Roxas didn't go without punishment, he spent a good time with both Leon and Cloud about treating Sora right or he's dead(again).

"You know…other than my interrogation and your scolding, I think they took it well," said Roxas to the whimpering Sora curled up in his bed.

"I guess…"

"Sora…" Roxas sat himself on the bed and shook Sora a bit, "What's wrong? You're still scared from what happened?"

"……Roxas, I'm more worried about _us_ right now," Sora confessed, rolling over to see Roxas.

"What do you mean?"

"Roxas…you're immortal. I'm going to age as I get older and eventually die. Not to mention, I'm going to change according to my age. You're not going to look any different at all. How can we be together knowing all of that? We're only both going to suffer, especially you."

Roxas only shook his head, giving a firm 'no.'

"Don't think like that Sora. We'll figure something out and cross the bridge when we get there."

"But Roxas…it's not realistic to think like that! I don't know…this is just…"

"Sora…it'll be fine," Roxas caressed the boy lying in worry, "We'll figure something out. But for now, I don't want you to worry or think too hard about anything. You're overwhelmed enough as it is."

"……Okay," Sora lightly nodded before scooting himself over to one side of the bed, "You can sleep on my bed if you want tonight."

"On? Not in?" Roxas asked with a light smirk only to received a cute glare from Sora.

* * *

Cloud fell on his bed: completely tried, wiped out, overwhelmed, and holding a heavy heart.

"Cloud," Leon called out to him but Cloud only rolled over to his side without an answer.

"Cloud," the man repeated but Cloud still didn't respond, "Cloud…it's not your fault."

The blonde only sighed at that comment and shook his head before burying his face into the pillow.

"Cloud it's not your fault," Leon repeated and Cloud felt the man climb onto the bed as well, "I'm not saying you shouldn't feel bad about what happened to Sephiroth but it's not your fault. If anything, Sephiroth's ghost should be haunting me for taking you from him."

Cloud felt himself resisting a laugh at that last comment.

"I know I'm not one to judge him since I have a biased option, you know, I hated him for being my rival over you but: it was suicide. You can't blame yourself for something he decided to do! If you want to pin the blame on someone, pin it on me. If you're still going to say you're at fault then fine, we're both equally at fault for Sephiroth's death. Can you live with that at least?"

With a sigh, Cloud slowly pushed himself up and crawled over to Leon to lie on his lap.

"Alright…we're both at fault then…" The blonde whispered and Leon's hand went to Cloud's hair.

"I was kind of hoping you'd just pin it on me so you don't have to worry about it," Leon shook his head and sighed while his fingers played with those golden yellow locks.

"That wouldn't be fair…and you know it," said Cloud with his own sigh, "Besides, it was hard not to choose you. I mean…you _were_ pretty persistent……also annoying, demanding, frustrating, and just downright creepy upon learning how you much you stalked me…not to mention you were a jerk with an ego to boot!" Leon only rolled his eyes at that reminder, "But…I don't regret my choice at all."

"Hn, I'm glad to know that. But hey, note I was only acting weird because I was in heat, if you want to call it that."

"Yeah but you stalked me even before you went into heat."

"Stop calling it stalking…"

"Explain how I saw you everywhere I went and whenever I have a suitor and I see him another time, he's walking around with bruises."

"……I was hunting," Leon murmured and Cloud only held in a chuckle.

"That makes me feel so much better," Cloud said sarcastically.

"Was there anything good about me that you liked back then?"

"……You were hot. And quite sexy too. Well you still are."

"……That's good enough for me," Leon shrugged and Cloud held back another chuckle but had a smile on his face instead; that was all Leon needed to see.

"This reminds me, Cloud: I still won the bet because Zack broke a lamp AND the chandelier around the two minutes mark."

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and it was making Roxas feel ill as he did not get a meal late last night and he can't this morning.

"I apologize Sora," Roxas stated once again as they walked and took taxi rides to the castle since the vampire did not have the strength to carry Sora and Roxas refused to let Riku take Sora ahead of them.

"Its fine, Roxas, I don't mind."

"Pth, though we could've been there at least an hour ago," Riku commented as they trudged through the small woods.

"Riku, come on, be nice," said Naminé as she lead the way, being the one that can easily pick a scent better than anyone else thus can be the first to sense an ambush.

"You know, I just thought of something…do you go to a human school?" Sora asked as Riku still wore the same clothes as yesterday.

"Sort of…it's a night class and specifically for vampires but we get the occasional humans too since we can't exactly state it's for vampires only."

"What? And those students don't get eaten?" Sora questioned in worry but Riku only shook his head.

"You could say we're more 'honorable' vampires. If we need to eat, we feed off those that we don't find worthy to keep alive. We don't often go after the young, especially if they show promise in school."

Roxas only kept the many comments he wanted to say to himself as he tailed right behind Sora, holding Sora's umbrella over his head and pulling the luggage as well. He felt stupid and not in the position to be making remarks. Especially since he's been stared at the entire time on their trip just because he's walking around in broad daylight with an umbrella over him…

Roxas couldn't help but think Riku hated him as much as he hated Riku. That's mainly due to Riku KNOWING Roxas was going to spend the night at Sora's and showed up this morning without blood for Roxas. I mean…really? What kind of honorable vampire doesn't think ahead to help one of his own kind!?

"Were you the one that met Kairi?" Sora asked and did a quick jog to walk next to Riku.

"…Yes."

"How did you know her name?"

"_Well he stalks you, how else?" _Roxas thought to himself as he kept a careful eye on Riku.

"……It's not important, Sora."

"Yes it is! She said that you said that she doesn't remember you! That means you've met before right?"

Riku lightly flinched, clearly not expecting Kairi to tell Sora that and Sora actually remembering that.

"Yes…we technically met before I guess…"

"Really? Tell me! Tell me! How did we meet? When? How old was she?" Sora jumped eagerly while Riku sighed.

"I met you too, Sora…"

"Wh-What? Really?" Sora blinked in surprise.

"What?!" Roxas exclaimed and almost tripped when he tried to catch up to them.

"Yeah…I met both you and Kairi when you two were really little…"

Sora frowned and crossed his arms, clearly trying to remember ever meeting Riku.

"You two were in Kairi's backyard playing dress-up. You almost choked on a small necklace that you couldn't take off and I had to come save you."

"Ah!" Sora's hand went to his neck, "I remember! I never touched that deathtrap again!"

Riku held in a light chuckle at the memory and Sora's comment. Though he clearly remembered he broke the necklace so Sora couldn't touch it anyway.

"Wow you really are an honorable vampire!"

Roxas only rolled his eyes as he re-adjusted his grip on the luggage.

"Thank you, Sora…do you remember what happened after I saved you?"

Sora went into thought again but ended up shaking his head.

"You two invited me to play with you. You threw on almost everything, Kairi put on a nice white dress, and I ended up wearing a bowtie so you can marry me and Kairi."

Sora burst out laughing while Naminé giggled as she overheard the story.

"I remember you! I can't believe it!" Sora grabbed Riku's arm in excitement, "I can't believe I forgot you! But I remember that! Kairi would be so happy to see her 'husband' hahaha!"

"Riku, you played with little kids? I never would've guessed!" Naminé commented with a giggle.

"Give me a break! I was worried that Sora would end up choking himself again!" Riku argued as he flushed in embarrassment.

"Still that's cute…I remember when I was a little pup and pretended to have a mate," said Naminé dreamily and started thinking of childhood memories, "And I think it's lovely that you 'married' a werecat, Riku!"

"Oh! Kairi probably had an attraction towards you because you were a vampire! She sensed you but didn't know what you were at the time!" Sora deducted.

"Well I clearly remember her saying I was more manly looking than you, thus she didn't want to marry you anymore. That was the original plan right?" Riku lightly smirked only to receive a hit from Sora who pouted afterwards.

"I find that hard to believe because anyone can mistake you for a girl from the back," Roxas commented and Riku sent his own glare at him,

"I had slightly shorter hair back then!"

"Yeah I'm sure that made a difference," Roxas muttered as he struggled to keep up with them.

"If you're tired, Roxas, I can pull my own stuff," said Sora after noticing that Roxas is slowly getting farther and farther behind him.

"I'm fine, don't worry, Sora," said Roxas but Riku only snorted,

"Stop trying to impress him and just let him take his own luggage! Or just let me take it!"

"Shut up," Roxas growled but Riku only shook his head and looked away to keep up with Naminé.

"Here Roxas, I got it," Sora took his large black luggage and Roxas sighed, walking next to Sora, "So is the umbrella helping?"

"Um, yes, thank you," Roxas replied, looking up at Sora's star-shaped umbrella, "It's keeping the sunlight away, so I should definitely consider getting my own sometime."

"Haha, I'll help you pick! Maybe you can get that cute puppy umbrella I saw before!"

Roxas only shook his head at Sora's cute face that suddenly lit up from that happy thought.

"Sure, why not?" Roxas shrugged and took Sora's free hand into his own.

* * *

Upon arriving at the castle, Sora couldn't help but blink and stare at an old castle that looked like it was taken right out of a movie that had any old castles in it. The first thing Sora thought of was the Malificent's castle from "Sleeping Beauty" but just add in some cobwebs. Although…the fact that it's daytime makes it more like Casper the friendly ghost's castle than the original thought. It made it look less creepy and scary than Malificent's.

"……How do you live in such a place?" Sora couldn't help but ask after they opened the gate and it creaked loudly.

"You get used to it," Roxas replied with a shrug and he closed the umbrella.

Walking in, Sora hoped that it wouldn't look like a stereotypical creepy castle…but it did.

"I know, it's creepy but that's why we don't hang out down here except on Halloween to scare off kids," Roxas commented and lead the way to an…elevator? Sora clung to Roxas and avoided all the dust, cobwebs, and just downright anything he doesn't have to touch. Riku and Naminé only looked around, both noticing some Halloween decorations that were probably taken down and just thrown all over the room.

Roxas ushered everyone inside the elevator, with him being the last to go in, and quickly hit the 10th floor button. The ride was mostly silent but it was surprisingly short so it didn't seem necessary. With a ding, the doors opened and Sora was surprised to how different it looked than the first floor!

"This is our little 'living room' if you want to call it that," Roxas announced and pulled Sora's luggage, purposely hitting Riku's leg with it while doing so and causing the man to grunt. Sora only followed as he looked at the nearly all-white room that had a flat screen TV hung right between the windows with closed crimson curtains, colorful flowers in china vases in the corner of the rooms with the lamps, a bright light from the chandelier above them on a high ceiling, leather white couches and chairs surrounding a coffee table, and off near the door is a hallway. Plus, it was extremely clean! Very different than the first floor!

"Alright, well, just leave your stuff here and follow me to the kitchen!" Roxas motioned and pointed at a door. Sora only nodded and silently followed Roxas as he continued to look around…dang these vampires somehow had a cleaner living room than his own home! Stepping into the kitchen, Roxas practically ran to a stack of barrels and immediately started pouring blood. Soar blinked and just looked at everything else besides the sight before him as it still creeped him out a bit that Roxas is drinking blood. After examining almost everything, Sora noticed how most things were dusty except for the sink and refrigerator…

Walking around, he opened the cabinets, drawers, and even the oven to see if he can find anything but they had nothing. Though he shouldn't be surprised…they don't exactly need to eat anything. Sora actually wanted to bake something for the vampires that lived here but I guess he probably shouldn't…

"Here…"

Sora almost jumped when someone other than Roxas's voice spoke to him. Turning around he saw Zexion holding a bag out for him,

"Oh, um, for me?" Sora hesitantly took the bag only to notice it smelt of something fresh and tasteful so he quickly opened it to see hot dogs and French fries! "Wow! Thank you so much, Zexion!"

Zexion only shrugged before looking over at Roxas, practically chugging his mug.

"Are you feeling better, Zexion?" Sora couldn't help but question and the young man nodded,

"Yes, thank you for asking."

"Good!" Offering Zexion a sweet smile, Zexion only sighed,

"Roxas, I'm taking Sora back out to the living room. I'll watch him for you."

Following Zexion back out the kitchen door, Sora reached into his bag for a fry but upon stepping back out he saw two other people, he assumed were vampires, conversing with Riku and Naminé. They were wearing the same black leather cloak that Zexion, Xemnas, and Saix wore so if that meant anything, Sora was pretty sure he was right. As he stared at them while approaching, one of them turned around and they met eyes.

"Ah! What's this?"

Sora suddenly tensed up, now worried what everyone's going to think of him but he didn't have time to actually think of an answer when the two strangers quickly approached him.

"My goodness! He's actually adorable!" the female exclaimed and pinched Sora's cheeks, quite hard too.

"Mm, yes he is…I cannot believe this is a half werecat. Ah, forgive me, you're Sora yes? I am Marluxia and this is Larxene," he greeted and introduced before pulling out a rose for Sora, "A gift, welcoming you to our home."

"Oh…um, th-thank you, Sir…" Sora slowly accepted the rose, partially afraid it's got thorns on it.

"A polite boy too, you don't come across that every day!" Larxene commented.

"Yes…our little Roxas has nice tastes…" Marluxia nodded in agreement with sly smile as the two continued to stare and examine Sora.

"So where are they?" Larxene asked and Sora raised a brow.

"Wh-Where's who?" Sora asked nervously and Larxene looked like she was about to crack out laughing if she didn't control herself,

"Your ears and tail! I was told you have them!"

"O-Oh! Y-Yeah I have them…" Sora nodded and pushed his tail out of his pants and let his ears come out. This seemed to have amazed the two vampires beyond belief as they both looked like they were about to spaz out.

"I never thought I'd get to see something like this with my own eyes!" Larxene exclaimed,

"Extraordinary! Hmm…perhaps we should tell Vexen about this?" Marluxia looked to Larxene for her input on the idea though the idea was stopped short.

"Hell no!" Roxas exclaimed, approaching from the kitchen and wiping his mouth of the blood, "I'm trying to protect Sora from other vampires, as well as Axel, and I don't need to add Vexen to the list!"

Upon seeing Roxas put an arm protectively around Sora, Marluxia and Larxene tried to hold in giggles at the sight.

"Alright, alright, fair enough, we will not tell Vexen," said Marluxia, "But he's going to find out eventually!"

"Right…well where is Axel anyway?" Roxas had to ask so he knows where to not take Sora.

"Last I checked I think he was sulking in his room!" Larxene replied before turning to Sora, "So Sora, when you grow accustomed to our home, please don't be afraid to join Marly and myself in the gardens! Well we'll probably drag you out there anyway but just come sometime, okay?"

"Uh…o-okay!" Sora nodded and that seemed to have satisfied to two as they took their leave.

"Well since Axel's in the bedrooms, we'll just wait a bit before taking your belongings there," said Roxas and Sora only nodded, trusting Roxas's judgment.

"Well, I'm glad to see things going well so far," said Naminé with a sweet smile, "I think it's safe for me to take my leave?"

"Go ahead," Riku motioned but Roxas glared,

"You can go too you know," Roxas muttered and Riku glared back,

"Tch, just because I want to give Sora room to explore this place I guess I could and go inform Kairi of what's going on…But I'll be back in a short time."

The two continued their little glaring contest until Riku started to leave with Naminé. While that little glare contest was going on, Sora sat beside the silent Zexion, who was reading a book, and started eating his food.

"So this is Sora huh?"

Sora yelped and leapt from his seat, though he held onto his food, after hearing someone right behind his head and breathing down his neck.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy, Kiddo! I won't bite…"

"Hey!" Roxas barked and leapt over the couch to reach Sora, "Don't just pop out of nowhere that! He'll think you're about to eat him!"

"Like Xigbar is actually going to care," Zexion pointed out without lifting his eyes from the book.

"Ooh, harsh…" Xigbar commented before falling right side-up again and bending to get a closer look at Sora who is now hiding behind Roxas, "How interesting…just like a human but with werecat features…"

"Trust me you're going to get used to it," said Roxas even though he was still fascinated with the idea of Sora even now, "So tell me, have you seen Axel?"

"Axel? Hmm, I think he's moping around in his room," Xigbar replied with a shrug and Roxas followed up with a sigh, hoping Axel left the bedroom area since Larxene and Marluxia checked. Not just that…he didn't want to have an awkward confrontation with Axel at the moment…even if he knew he'll have to eventually.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	9. Half Cat Fight

Sora eventually got to finish his meal after meeting Xigbar, though now Sora worries that all the remaining vampires he's going to meet will spend about 10 minutes staring at him in wonder and awe. He started to feel sorry for the animals at the zoo, wondering if that's how they felt all day. Though he was happy that none of them tried to eat him, although Xigbar looked like he wanted to…

Still Sora wanted to see the rest of the castle and since there's really no reason to keep Sora in the living room, Roxas thought they might as well bring Sora's luggage into his bedroom and just hope they don't run into Axel.

"Well, here's my room," Roxas said upon opening his door. Sora stared and tilted his head. For some reason he expected Roxas to have more things but it was pretty bare and white with the exception of furniture like the bed, a desk, drawers, and bookshelf. There was also the closet where Sora assumed Roxas stuffed all his clothes that he probably hasn't cleaned for months on end.

"What do you do all day?" Sora couldn't help but ask but then noticed some figures on top of the shelves so he assumed Roxas spends most of his time making those kinds of things?

"Well I technically sleep all day and go out at night to eat and party," Roxas replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…then what about the other vampires that I met?"

"Oh they probably woke up just to see you. I'm sure others like Demyx are still asleep. He only wakes up during the day if he knows Zexion is leaving or doing something…"

"Oh! Is he Zexion's-?"

"Don't get the wrong idea: Zexion hates Demyx and…I think it was because of Demyx that Axel found out about you and the whole chain reaction started…" Roxas just realized he should be pinning the whole thing on Demyx!

"Oh…I see…"

"But don't worry about it! Here, why don't we just unpack?"

Sora immediately pulled open the top drawer and he was right in thought: they were empty and the closet is where all of Roxas's clothes are.

"_Well if we're going to be rooming together, Roxas better start using the washing machine! Oh crap…" _Sora's eyes drifted to the bed by the window covered with black curtains, _"Are we going to be in the same bed from now on?" _

"Sora?" Roxas called for him when he didn't hear a reply from his suggestion but Sora didn't respond again but merely stared at the bed with a very red face. Roxas lightly chuckled and sighed before walking over to the now feverish boy, "Sora?"

"Uh! H-Huh?" Sora lightly stuttered and tried to answer casually, "Y-Yeah, Roxas?"

Roxas only sighed again before planting a quick kiss on the lips on Sora,

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I can sleep on the ground," Roxas offered. Sora was probably okay with the thought yesterday obviously because the boy completely forgot he's going to be sharing a room with Roxas thus sharing the same bed. So Sora just thought the sharing one bed thing was just going to be that one night for a while. And like Sora stated, Roxas slept _on _the bed that night. Still…

Sora shook his head as he stared at the ground, still blushing,

"N-No…it's not fair to you…"

"Sora, it's okay. I really don't mind. If anything I'll sleep in bat form," Roxas pointed to the small bars hanging from the ceiling above his bed.

"Well…I guess we can talk about this later then?"

"Alright, no problem!"

"So…please tell me you have a washing machine in the castle?"

"Uh…" well now Roxas felt really stupid for not expecting that question.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Demyx! Wake up!" Roxas shouted for at least the tenth time as he pounded on the door.

"Are you sure he's in there?" Sora asked since he heard nothing that sounded like a response.

"Oh he's in there: DEMYX!"

"So does he handle the laundry or something?" Sora asked since Roxas didn't exactly explain why they need to talk to Demyx.

"You could say that. Demyx is a more…_social _vampire. Thus you could say he knows how to dress himself when he goes to interact with humans. Obviously, if he reeked of blood, it wouldn't go so well. But I honestly don't know what he does to keep his clothes clean. So…DEMYX WAKE UP AND OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Um…it's okay, Roxas! We shouldn't bug him!" Sora pulled Roxas back by the arm, not wanting to bother someone when they're sleeping, "We'll just talk to him when he wakes up!"

Roxas only sighed but nodded,

"You're too nice, Sora…but alright then, come on!"

Of course, if Roxas knew Demyx well enough…he would know that Demyx was defiantly awake.

The man lied on his bed, alone and in the dark, with his arm over his eyes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Does the bathroom work in the castle?" Sora asked and Roxas stopped walking,

"……I'll go ask Saix," he replied with a sigh, "Why don't you run to my room and wait there?"

"Okay! I'm sorry to trouble you guys," Sora apologized but Roxas just waved it off and the two walked in opposite directions. Humming to himself, Sora reached for Roxas's door but his hand was grabbed and Sora found himself flung against the wall. About to scream for Roxas, a hand covered his mouth in time. Sora blinked and found himself staring at fierce green eyes.

"_Axel?" _Sora thought with worry.

"Promise me you won't scream…"

Sora only nodded and hopes the vampire realizes that he can't verbally promise anything. Axel slowly removed his hand but kept a firm grip on Sora's wrist against the wall. The two stared at each other in silence for a few moments before Axel finally decided to speak.

"What's so special about you?" Axel asked bitterly and gripped Sora harder, causing the boy to flinch in pain.

"I…I don't know! I'm not that special!"

"Well my best friend decided to fall for a half-breed!" Axel spat and releasing Sora's wrist, "Not to mention the son of Strife and Lion King Leonhart!"

"Well Roxas didn't know! And he doesn't care who I'm related to so why should you?" Sora exclaimed in anger though Axel's glare sent a small shiver through Sora's spine but he tried to continue putting up a brave face.

"How would you like it if your current werecat leader committed suicide because she fell in love with a vampire who played with her heart?"

"That's NOT what happened between my dad and your former leader!" Sora exclaimed.

"And how would you know? You weren't even born!"

"What are you then? Your old leader's pal or something? You can't go assuming something like that just because my dad is a human! And I know that's what you're thinking!"

"Heh, you're a pretty sharp half-breed…but let's assume your old man wasn't being a manwhore. He still must've 'unintentionally' lead our Head Vampire on…how else can one feel so crushed?" Axel challenged.

"You can't control how you feel," Sora answered, though faster than Axel expected, "Otosan told me when he first met Dad…he never thought he would fall in love. No matter how much he reminded himself of his duty or that he's doing something that society looked down upon…he felt love stronger than anything else!"

"You're such a naïve romantic," Axel shook his head and looked away, "Well news flash for you, Kid: You and Roxas will never last."

"H-Hey! You ca-"

"Don't deny it, Kid!" Axel looked down at Sora again, "You're half werecat, thus, you're already a completely different species unless by miracle you can somehow be turned into a half-vampire and half-werecat! Wow that outa be the day…"

"Roxas and I will figure something out!" Sora wasn't sure when he got comfortable with the whole having a vampire-boyfriend-idea but he's on a roll, "I…I really like him…"

"Really now?" Axel placed his hands on his hips and leaned in closer to Sora, "Tell me then, what is it that you like so much about my best friend? We are vampires after all and we kill…I'm having a little hard time imaging what 'good' qualities my best vampire buddy has."

"Well maybe because you're trying too hard to be 'bad.' I mean…Roxas is really…sweet," Sora found himself smiling as he thought of Roxas some more, "I think it's really cute when he's a bit clueless on humans. I feel really…good and warm when he's being protective. And he can be pretty sensitive too and-OW!"

"Ew, no more, I beg of you," Axel stated bluntly after smacking Sora over the head, "Ugh, I still see nothing special about you. The only 'good' quality about you is that you're really cute and apparently…" Axel leaned in again for a sniff, "A virgin too…I'm quite surprised Roxas didn't get in your pants yet."

"Sh-Shut up!" Sora blushed furiously as he squirmed in his spot.

"After all…that's probably what he's really after."

"Hey! Roxas would never-"

"Oh he would, trust me. I've known him for a couple hundred years. Plus, sex is usually better with a willing partner."

Sora frowned and found himself glaring as he crossed his arms,

"Don't deny that possibility," Axel smirked, "You've known each other since…from what I heard: Halloween was it? And dating for only about a week? You barely know each other…"

"I'll cross the bridge when I get there," Sora murmured, not believing he's thinking like that when he's usually more logical, "While it's true Roxas and I started dating in a short time…my parents did as well. Not as fast as Roxas and myself but…it turned out for the best for them…"

"Oh come on!" Axel rolled his eyes and threw his arms up, "Unless you can prove to me that your dad wasn't a manwhore, I'm not-"

"Hey! Stop calling him that! Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Make me, Half-breed! And I would _love_ to ask why you have to be my best friend's so-called-boyfriend!"

"Prick!"

"Bitch!"

Sora gapped at that one and resisted from attacking a vampire.

"…What did you call me?"

"You heard me! Though that's probably accurate since you're the child of an arrogant lion and his human manwhore!"

Half the castle suddenly heard a very loud cat cry…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sora!" Roxas slid into view followed by Saix and Xemnas. At the other end of the hallway, Zexion also came into view with Xigbar behind him.

"Don't. Say. Anything…" Axel growled from the ground as he tried to hold in a cry of pain.

"Take it back now!" Sora ordered, perched on Axel's back and gripping one of his arms, holding it back. In a matter of seconds, Xigbar laughed like no tomorrow.

"Wait until I tell everyone! Axel got overpowered by a half-werecat!"

"Don't you dare!" Axel exclaimed though Xigbar was already gone.

"Uh…You okay, Axel?" Roxas asked as he went over and tried to pull Sora off.

"Not answering that…"

"Tell me you're sorry and I'll forgive you!" Sora exclaimed and refused to get off Axel until he gets that apology.

"Axel's not going to say sorry. He's way to stubborn for that," Zexion stated, though his voice showed he took amusement to this.

"Axel, after you're done, I wish to see you," Xemnas ordered before he started to leave with Saix.

"Whoa! Hey! You're not going to punish this thing on me?"

Roxas walked into Axel's view and folded his arms before he gave Axel a look,

"What did you call my boyfriend?"

"Roxas, I don't get it…he's a half-breed!"

"Well…I guess I had a change of heart," Roxas shrugged, "Now apologize for whatever you did!"

Axel could not believe he was hearing this…

"Hell no!"

"Axel!"

"No way! Why would I apologize to a half-breed that took my best friend from me?"

"…Axel I'm _still_ your best friend," Roxas stated in a less angry tone as he knelt down, "Unless of course…you don't want us to be…"

Axel sighed though he was started to get a little cramped and he was losing feeling in the arm Sora had behind him,

"We'll talk about this later I guess…"

"I would like that, Axel…now please apologize for whatever you did to piss Sora off. Please?"

Axel growled and paused for a few moments.

"I apologize for calling you a bitch, calling your lion father arrogant and calling your human old man a manwhore…"

"You what?" Roxas exclaimed in surprise. He was more or less angered by Axel insulting Cloud and Sora, as he didn't care much for Leon, but he shouldn't be insulting Cloud OR Sora!"

Though Sora took the apology and got off Axel.

"Wow…this is officially being recorded," Zexion stated before taking his leave. Axel stood up and patted his cloak before letting out a sigh.

"If you'd like Axel, we can sit up on the rooftop tonight and eat some sea salt ice cream. Like the old times and we can have a talk about all this. Just the two of us," Roxas offered and Axel sighed again.

"Alright then…"

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**Next chap overview for you guys: **

**-Sora finally meets Demyx. **

**-First lover's spat?**

**-And…something big happens but I'm afraid I'll spoil more than I should. But it involves Cloud and Leon.**

**Oh! Yes! It's official: The Prequel**

**The prequel is official!**

**I'm lacking a good title, but the Prequel is already being written and frankly I love writing about Past-Leon, actually Past-Cloud too, it's just funny. **

**The Prequel will be released sometime after this story finishes. Yes, this story will be ending soon after that big thing I mentioned for next chapter.**


	10. First Fight, First Step

**I think I got a bit carried away with this chapter, just a tad. I forgot how long this was supposed to be(compared to other chapters) and I'm too lazy to check right now…too much college stuff to work on… **

* * *

Screams of excitement cried through the air followed by splashes. Roxas swam back to the surface of the water and shook his hair out of his eyes,

"Come on, Sora!" he waved but Sora shook his head as he sat by the platform above the water attached to the waterwheel, which is what provides the electricity in the castle.

"Come on, don't be shy…" Marluxia added with a smirk and showing off his bare chest but Roxas just splashed him before the man gets an evil idea.

"N-No! I'm good!" Sora fake smiled as he hugged his knees and wrapped himself with a towel. The towel was quickly pulled from him and Sora looked up,

"Look kid, if Roxas hasn't told you already: We don't have a running washroom. So I don't see why you won't jump in the river with your boyfriend. Then you can get all romantic and kiss underwater or something," said Axel and kept the towel out of reach while Sora got up and continuously tried to jump and grab it.

"Because!" Sora pouted and tried his best to avoid looking at the river.

"You're such a baby. What, you can't swim?"

"……"

"You actually can't swim?" Axel exclaimed when he got silence.

That got the attention of everyone in the river and Roxas leapt out, showing he's only in his black and white boxers.

"You can't swim?" he asked and Sora looked away, blushing.

"Here," Axel handed Sora's towel to Roxas, "You're like 3/4 naked in front of him," he pointed out and Roxas thanked the red-head.

The two did have the talk. It was almost heartwarming, not that Axel will admit. The man still doesn't exactly like Sora any more than before but promised to behave for Roxas's sake. Though it was hard as an insult usually leaves his mouth every time he sees Sora; but it's been a couple of days and Axel is getting better. Sora as well since he stopped trying to claw out Axel's eyes after every insult he got, especially if it was directed at his parents.

Roxas draped the towel over his shoulders and covered his chest.

"You really can't swim, Sora?" Roxas asked again and Sora slowly looked at Roxas while trying to calm himself and his blush down.

"Not exactly…" he murmured, "When I was little, my parents didn't exactly encourage me to go do other activities with other kids because they were afraid my ears and tail will pop out. That usually happens when I get excited. As I got older, they started encouraging me but by then there's really nothing I'm interested in doing. And we never went to the community pool to begin with because Otosan hates it for some reason…"

"_Something tells me he just doesn't want other people ogling Cloud…" _Roxas thought to himself, _"Though I can't really blame the guy…"_

"Well let's start now!" Roxas suggested and pulled the towel off him and Sora looked away again when all the heat came rushing to his face.

"No!"

"It's not even that deep! Everyone can swim!" said Roxas and started pulling Sora closer to the water while trying to take off his shirt but the boy just kept shaking his head and held onto his shirt for dear life.

"Maybe he's just afraid of almost-skinny-dipping with you," said Axel and Roxas just gave him a look, "What? Judging by the boy's face, I don't think I'm too far off!"

Roxas tried to get a better view of Sora's red face and the two slowly met eyes. Sora slowly shrugged,

"You're hot..." he murmured though the blushing only got worse but that only made Roxas smile.

"You are…just too _cute_!"

Axel looked away before he has to see Roxas trying to suck Sora's face off which he walked in on one time. Normally, Axel would be asleep like most of the vampires in the castle but it was hard to sleep with everyone awake, thus he's awake as well. Almost everyone being awake was merely due to Sora, whom everyone was interested in. Thus he found he might as well make the best of it so Axel quickly stripped of his cloak and jumped in the river.

Eventually, Roxas got Sora out of his shirt and shorts and into the water but the boy clung to the vampire as if his life depended on it(not that Roxas complained…).

"Having fun, Sora?" the question didn't sound pleasant, as it was too serious, and Sora looked towards the wooden platform again to see Riku and Kairi.

"Hi Kairi! Riku!" he waved, clearly not seeing the two with serious expressions on their faces.

"Yes…hi," Roxas glared at Riku and held Sora closer to him if possible.

"You doing alright?" Kairi asked when she knelt down and Roxas helped Sora 'swim' back to talk to Kairi.

"Yeah! A little bickering here and there but mostly everyone is really nice!"

"That's good…your parents send you love. Your dad also sent some fruits and vegetables for you. Oh and I got you a hotdog on my way here."

"Thank you, Kairi! And does he actually expect me to eat them?" Sora asked and Kairi nodded,

"Yes. Riku was with me when he handed me the container and Riku will make sure you do eat them."

"Ugh…fine!"

"And before you think you can throw them away when he escorts me back, don't. Because Riku will be holding onto them the whole time."

"Aw…" Sora pouted, not believing they know him that well, "Well are Dad and Otosan doing alright without me? They're getting along right?"

"From what we heard and not to mention the time it took them to answer the door? I say they're beyond getting along…" Riku commented but Sora tilted his head in confusion while Kairi's face met one of her hands to hide her blush[ secretly a yaoi fan girl?].

"That's good, I was worried that _they_ would be too worried!"

"They put a lot of trust in Kairi and myself. Oh, if you're learning how to swim, I don't think clinging to Roxas is going to help," Riku pointed and Roxas sent another glare at Riku.

"I-I know…but I'm just worried I'll sink…"

"You know I'll save you if that happens," said Riku and Roxas was tempted to splash him, just to annoy him.

"You mean you know _I_ will save him if that happens!"

* * *

"Ooh, vamp-fight," Marluxia commented with a playful smirk as he watched things get tense over from where he stood with the rest of the vampires in the water near a mini-island with trees for shade in the middle of the river.

"Over a half-human no less!" Xigbar added after his head slowly appeared out of the water.

"Anyone want to bet on who would win if they fought?" Luxord asked, who met Sora earlier today.

"Riku!" Marluxia and Xigbar both raised their hands for him.

"Has anyone ever thought that maybe Riku has no feelings for Sora and is just watching over him like he promised?" Xaldin pointed out only to receive stares,

"But it's not fun to think that way, even if it's true," Larxene pointed out, lying on a raft in her yellow bikini, "But I would bet on Riku too!"

"Man, poor Roxas!" Xigbar laughed.

"I would bet on Roxas," said Axel as he waded himself over to the rest of them.

"You really think he can beat our last Head Vampire's son?" Luxord asked as he folded his arms.

"Yeah! Why not! Our little Roxas can handle the best of them!"

"That's not what I heard when he got beaten up by a group of vampires when trying to protect Sora!" Larxene reminded with a chuckle.

"He was outnumbered!" Axel defended.

"And whose fault was that?" Xigbar reminded and Axel just frowned before lowering himself into the water some more.

Everyone looked back to Roxas just in time to see him send wave of water to drench Riku who in turn leapt at Roxas and pushed him underwater. That left Sora trying not to sink until Kairi reached out and pulled him close.

"I bet 500 on Riku!" Marluxia pointed and they all started to put their money on this fight…though after seeing Roxas still struggling to get out of Riku's grip, even Axel didn't feel like he should chance on losing his munny.

"Sora should soooo dump Roxas for Riku," said Marluxia with a laugh and most of them muttered in agreement.

"Hey! Sora's not the kind to…" Axel slapped a hand over his mouth upon realizing what he was about to do.

Zexion and Lexaeus finally trudged through Marluxia's garden to reach the waterwheel and the river only to almost get splashed with water because Sora just shoved Roxas back into it. Sora stomped away after picking up his clothes and followed by Kairi and Riku after he jumped out of the water.

"Something the matter, Sora?" Zexion asked when he got close enough,

"Ask Roxas! Who almost left me to drown!" Sora angrily announced as he walked past Zexion,

"Oh come on!" Roxas called out to him after climbing out of the water, "You saw it was Riku's fault!"

Roxas was about to follow Sora as well if Lexaeus didn't grab his arm when Roxas ran by them.

"Someone wants a word with you. Go to the living room," said Zexion.

"They can wait!" Roxas tried to move again but the silent vampire kept his firm grip.

"She just returned after 5 years…" said Zexion and Roxas looked at him.

"She?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After getting dressed, though still wet, Roxas made his way to the living room to see only one person in their castle's black cloak sitting on the couch, looking at a magazine.

"Xion?"

Xion slowly looked up and stood to walk up to him after putting her reading material down.

"Roxas," she smiled and the two shared a brief hug.

"Xion, what are you doing here? I'm not complaining but you weren't expected back for another 10 years."

"Well…" her face grew serious and she folded her arms, "I've been hearing rumors about you and I just wanted to see if it was true."

In the next moment, Roxas wasn't sure if it was bad luck or good luck…but Sora came out of the hallways with a change of clothing. His hair was still a bit wet in which Kairi fussed over while Riku still walked around completely drenched. Sora frowned upon seeing Roxas and huffed before he went to the elevator.

"Oh come on, Sora!" Roxas shouted after him, "Don't be so immature about this!"

Sora paused and turned around to glare,

"Immature? Who was the one who splashed Riku in the first place!"

"…He made me mad."

"And that makes it okay? It's a little hard to trust you if you almost left me to drown!"

"You know that would never happen!"

"Ugh! You're missing the point!" when the elevator made a 'ding' and the doors opened, Sora entered it without a word.

"Sora!" Roxas was going to go after him if he didn't remember Xion was still standing next to him.

"...Right now, I'm not sure whether to believe the rumors or be happy they were only rumors," said Xion while Roxas groaned in frustration.

"I don't know what the rumors are but this is the truth," Roxas stated and looked at her, "That was Sora, yes he's half and half, and yes I'm dating him."

"I see…is he really the son of Squall Leonhart and his human partner?"

"Yes, he is…"

"Wow…" Xion shook her head, trying to take that in, "I honestly never thought I'd see the day when you of all people…would fall for a kind like Sora."

"Believe me, a lot of people didn't believe it…Axel wasn't happy at all. And judging by how you sound, you aren't either?"

"I will not tell you what you should and should not do, however, this is a bad idea, Roxas! I'm not trying to sound prejudice but he's half human and half werecat! You're a vampire! Not only is this pretty much pedophile, but there's no way you guys can be together! At least not for long!"

"Xion, we'll work something out. We haven't gotten to that point yet but we're still early in our stage of dating…and you're the only one that called it pedophile so far so let's not say anything or his parents might forbid the relationship," said Roxas and Xion rubbed her forehead.

"Roxas, you don't get it. On my way over, I saw many restless vampires. They want Sora's blood and frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if this castle gets attacked!"

"Oh you're worrying too much! They won't attack the castle!"

Xion let out a sigh of defeat,

"Alright, well fine. I give up…"

"Well even if I did take your advice, what do you want me to do? Just give him up to those heartless murders?"

"Roxas, you know you're not one to criticize!"

"Xion, there's difference between killing to survive and killing for revenge!"

"……Very well. I take that back. If you truly care about him, I won't stop you or change your mind then."

"That's all I ask, Xion…"

"……How is Axel taking this?"

"He…wasn't exactly happy. We had a _long_ talk…"

"I see…where is he now?"

"Where I was a moment ago: In the river with the others. Everyone seems to like Sora as they all started to wake up during the day."

"Well…alright then. I guess I'll go see Axel for some catching up time," Xion shrugged and walked off,

"Alright, have fun," Roxas waved and took off the moment he could to find Sora. He eventually did; Sora was still with Riku and Kairi who sat in Marluxia's garden. After a while of persuasion, Sora let Roxas take him somewhere more private.

"You scared me you know," said Sora after they stopped under a tree.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to."

"Why do you hate Riku so much? He doesn't do anything to you!"

"…He does everything that I should be doing. I'm your boyfriend! I'm not letting him take my role!"

"_That's_ what you're mad about?"

"Yes!" Roxas exclaimed as if it's obvious but Sora frowned as he crossed his arms.

"That goes back to what I said about immaturity! I knew you could be old-fashioned since you're…old…but I didn't know you were the jealous type, Roxas!"

"Whoa!" Roxas put a hand up to stop tell Sora to hold it, "I'm not jealous! Don't go accusing me of being jealous!"

"Well what do YOU call it? Possessiveness?"

"Okay, you totally just said that to make me sound worse: who's immature now?"

"I am NOT as immature as you! Relationship-wise at least…Point being: stop acting like Riku's hitting on me or something! He obviously isn't! I can be a bit more lenient about this if that was the case but he's not!"

"Sora, you do realize he's also a vampire and thus a master of seduction too right? He doesn't NEED to hit on you to get to you!"

"Oh, so you're saying you think I will stray just because he can be just as entrancing as you?"

"NO! And I am WAY better than him at seducing people!"

"That's not something you should be telling me, Roxas," said Sora while shaking his head. Roxas was doing his best not to pull his hair out.

"Alright, alright, fine. I will stop badgering Riku if you stop giving him the attention he wants."

"Oh come on, Roxas! You still think he's-you know what, forget it. I'm not going to argue with you about this!" Sora threw his hands up in defeat and started to walk away but Roxas made his way in front of him to stop him.

"No Sora! I don't like fighting about this any more than you! But walking away from it won't solve the problem!"

"An easy way to solve this problem is if YOU grow up a little! And maybe not believe in stupid things!"

"Do you have any idea how old I am? And I don't believe in stupid things!"

"I don't need to: You obviously don't act your age! And yes…believing Riku is doing this because he supposedly likes me that way is STUPID!"

"Like I'm supposed to say you're always right! You're oblivious to everything around you anyway!"

"Excuse me? You're the one clearly believing you're always right!"

"You know what, I'm actually going to say you're right: If you want to be immature about this, then fine!" Roxas shouted and started to walk away from Sora,

"You should talk!" Sora shouted after him and continued in his original direction but Roxas turned back around.

"Just shut up! You don't know anything!"

Sora stopped and spun around to see Roxas turn his arms into wings, "And you never will! You're not a vampire!" with that, Roxas flew up towards the window that lead to his room.

"…Fine! Be that way!" Sora shouted after him before he wiped his eyes of the tears that formed. As he walked back towards Riku and Kairi, the tears became harder to hold and instead he ran past them and into the castle. He wasn't sure where he'll run to since Roxas was in their shared room but maybe there's a closet or something. He could hear Kairi and Riku calling out to them in concern. Frankly, both of them had the speed to catch him if Sora didn't slam the door and locked it in time(and unintentionally making Riku hit the door hard but he'll apologize later). He noticed his tears had fallen but it made him run faster. What he didn't expect was hitting someone while running causing both of them to fall over.

"I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized and sniffed.

"…Um, it's okay?" said Xion, not sure what to say to a crying half-werecat that she didn't exactly 'meet.' She picked herself up along with her towel, as she was on her way for a swim as well, and offered a hand to Sora who hesitantly took it.

"Did someone try to hurt you?" she asked but Sora just shook his head.

"I…I'm fine…th-thanks," he whispered and walked past her.

"You sure?" she asked; even if she admits to herself she doesn't necessarily care about him, since she doesn't really know him, she does care about Roxas who cares about Sora.

"Y-Yeah…" he sniffed and slowly looked at her, "C-Can you not tell, um, my friends which I…w-went?"

"…Sure."

Sora gave a weak smile before whispering a thanks. Xion stared until Sora was out sight…before she admitted that the boy had a very nice smile.

* * *

Sora found himself bawling as he walked and looked for an empty room but only found himself lost. So he just kept going.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fingers danced around on strings but stopped when the owner heard some very upsetting sounds outside…

After some silence, Demyx was sure he was hearing crying and got up from his seat in his personal music room to see. He opened the door and peered down the hallway to see Sora dragging his tail with drooped ears and sobbing as he walked clumsily.

"Pst! Hey!" Demyx called and Sora paused and turned around to see Demyx motioning him to come over. So Sora did while trying to wipe his tears away.

"Y-Yes?" he asked when he stopped in front of him.

"…Come on," Demyx grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him in. He shut the door and continued pulling Sora before setting him down on the couch and handing him a tissue box.

"Tears never did look good on those under 18…" Demyx stated and sighed but Sora just stared at him in confusion. Demyx in turn picked up his sitar and sat beside Sora. He strung a few notes while Sora sniffed and hiccupped.

"I'm Demyx…I know you and Roxas have been trying to get a hold of him for a while. I do apologize for ignoring your requests but…if you've heard you probably want nothing to do with me…"

"I…I haven't h-heard a-anything…" said Sora as he wiped his tears with the tissues.

"Really?" Demyx looked surprise, so sure half the castle probably figured out he was the one that spilled the beans to Axel who in turn caused this whole thing, "I guess that either means everyone's too obsessed with you or they're nicer than I thought…"

Sora made no comment but just continued to cry into the tissues…so Demyx kept playing a monotone tune while talking.

"Since I'm apologizing I might as well keep going: I'm sorry I told Axel about you…"

Sora looked up at him but was still confused.

"I heard about you while I eavesdropped on Roxas and Zexion. I just couldn't believe anything I heard. Roxas being in love with someone who is half and half, you being the child of that lion and his human…and something else but it's not related to you. I don't know what I was thinking…I guess I was mad and envious…and kind of heartbroken…but it was still stupid. If I never told Axel…you would never be in this situation."

"……You don't know that," said Sora who kept looking at him, "I still…might've. J-Just later…"

"Heh, I doubt that. Though I'm surprised you aren't yelling at me or something," Demyx shrugged but Sora looked at him the same way he did when he got here, which surprised Demyx even more. Still, a tear-stained face just bothered Demyx to no end, "So what's gotten you down? If someone in the castle messed with you, you know Roxas will beat the crap out of whoever did!"

Sora turned and faced forward again before he let out a squeak and the tears came again.

"Stupid Roxas!" he cried and buried his face in the tissues in his hands.

"Ooh…oh my, he didn't dump you did he?"

Sora shook his head and Demyx let out a sigh of relief. Though Sora wasn't sure if they were far from that line.

"You know…before I met Zexion, I didn't want to be in a relationship. It was too much work," said Demyx and changed the tune of his playing into a slightly happier one, "I mean, fighting is bound to happen and then you have to work it out and compromise and all that annoying stuff…but if you haven't heard, I fell into an unhealthy obsession with Zexy who doesn't give me the time of day!"

Sora had so many questions to ask at this point but Demyx kept going,

"He was the only one that ever made me want to actually…work. As in, I was willing to work for a relationship. I mean if you knew me, I barely do anything to begin with. I just want to sit back and have fun. However…when I heard Roxas talk about you…it was different than when I talk about Zexion. So whatever you two fought about, it'll be alright. I'm sure Roxas still cares about you. Besides, one fight shouldn't kill what you two have and I heard it's healthy to have the occasional fights in a relationship. Think of it as a stepping stone in your relationship!"

Sora's hands gripped the tissues in his hands. Demyx was right, and Sora almost felt silly for crying over this. Even if Roxas did offend him, they both were a bit immature about it and both at fault. Roxas was still right: Sora probably doesn't understand as he's not a vampire. They both view things quite differently because of it.

"……Thank you," Sora whispered but he missed the surprised look on Demyx's face,

"I didn't do anything..." Now Demyx just felt guilty for putting someone as kind as Sora in a mess like this. The boy should be at home and crying to his parents about his first relationship fight, not walking around alone in a vampire castle until found.

"Well, since I seem to be helping you cheer up a bit: Why don't you…I don't know, tell me what happened? Then…maybe I'll teach you play my sitar!"

"…Guitar?"

"_Si_tar!"

Sora found himself about to giggle but only a small appeared instead.

"Okay…" he replied with a nod.

* * *

Nighttime hit and Sora went through the day without lunch and almost without dinner if Kairi and Riku didn't find him. Though on the bright side, Sora ate his supposed-to-be-lunch and all his fruits his vegetables in one meal. By this time, Sora did feel better so it lessened up Riku and Kairi's worrying. Though because it was getting late, Riku had to escort Kairi home and Riku was kind enough to trust Sora in Demyx's hands when they left. But when Sora asked if they knew where Roxas was, Riku replied he left the castle…

Sora wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign…

Still, it was dinner time and since Xion has returned, the castle residents decided to celebrate. Thus Demyx had to join the festivities and he entered the living room with Sora next to him. Looking around, Sora was disappointed to see Roxas not anywhere in sight. Though when he saw Vexen, Sora hid behind Demyx. He remembered the first time he met Vexen just the other day…

"_Can I dissect him, Roxas?" _

Sora was never going to approach that man after that! So Sora felt vulnerable when Demyx left his side when he was ordered, by Saix no less, to help bring in the barrels of blood from the kitchen to the living room. So he simply stood there and watched the vampires interact with each other and pouring each other cups of blood and asking Xion about what she's been up to. Even Xemnas and Saix were there though they weren't really interacting at all besides with each other. Sora doesn't even remember seeing Saix speak to anyone but Xemnas. Now Sora just felt a bit out of place as everyone seemed to always have someone to speak to. Most of them seemed to be paired off too: Marluxia and Larxene spent the most time together, Sora's caught Zexion with the silent Lexaeus a lot, and he met Xaldin and Luxord at the same time earlier today…

It was usually himself and Roxas that were always together but Roxas was not here…

That is, until they all heard the elevator ding and Roxas stepped out. Everyone fell silent for a brief moment before they all gave a greeting and asked him to join…only for Roxas to decline. Roxas walked towards Sora with his hands behind his back but slowed when he saw Sora was standing his path. The boy was about to move out of his way but Roxas simply stopped in front of him with a very tired, and sympathetic expression on his face.

"Sora?"

"Erm…y-yes?" Sora nervously answered as he played with his fingers.

"……I'm sorry," he whispered and pulled out his bouquet of flowers for Sora to take, "I didn't mean what I said…I take it all back, I was wrong. Please forgive me, Sora. I lo-I really care about you…"

Sora didn't hesitate to reach for his gift; his hands purposefully on top of Roxas's and held both the roses and Roxas's hands as he stared into the blonde's eyes.

"I'm the one who's sorry, Roxas…and I was wrong. Can I have your forgiveness too?"

"You got it a long time ago…" said Roxas and pulled Sora into a loving embrace, but careful not to crush the flowers between them, "I saw your eyes…I'm sorry I made you cry and I wasn't there to stop them."

Sora shook his head and threw one arm around Roxas's neck as the other held onto his flowers. The two held each other in what felt like forever…until the moment was interrupted when they heard whistling and cheering…and a little squealing about how cute that was from the other vampires that they briefly forgot were in the same room.

* * *

Cloud fluttered his eyes open and tried to move his hand to feel his head. He wasn't sure what just happened but he's got an aching head and an aching body to go with it. Everything was black, at least, except for the very thin crescent moon out seen from what looks like a mini window...Cloud was thinking someone served him a spiked drink if he's thinking like that.

He let out a small groan and tried to move again but his body was limited on movement. That's when he lightly bumped his head on a…twisted nail? Suddenly he remembered: the house broke down and he passed out when he hit his head and he was woken up by a loud sound…

Cloud quickly started to push whatever wood fell on him but stopped for a moment when he heard talking, or more like…bickering.

"I told you silver bullets don't work on werecats!"

"They do! If you aim right!"

"Idiot! Everyone knows silver bullets are for werewolves!"

"You're the idiot! Everyone knows those are just myths! Just as fake as killing a vampire with holy water!"

"So we wasted all that time looking for a silver bullet for nothing?"

"Well it wasn't a total waste…"

Halfway through what Cloud heard, he was already pushing away whatever was on top of him and he stumbled into a stand. Despite he clearly knew there was a group of people in black less than 20 feet away, he only heard and saw one person only. Leon was gasping for breath as laid there on top of their destroyed house, clutching his side. That's what happened: Cloud remembered hearing a lion's roar but was woken up from the sound of a bullet.

"SQUALL!" Cloud practically shrieked as he ran to his lover's side, "Squall! Oh sweet Shiva! Squall!"

"Cloud…" Leon reached for Cloud's hand with his free in which Cloud held onto tightly. Though before any more words could be exchanged, Cloud lost his grip and his back hit the unbalanced ground made of wood and bricks.

"The human actually lived!"

"Should we kill him?"

"CAN we kill him?"

"Hey, we already broke like 10 laws, I don't see a problem with this!"

"But the child isn't here…"

"Your point?"

"I don't know…killing a human that's already mated with someone like a werecat leaves a bad taste in my mouth…"

Cloud tried to gasp for breath but the hand that was on his neck tightened…boy does this seem all too familiar to him. The difference was that Leon can't save him in this condition and he didn't know vampires were real back then.

Not just that…he has to be the one to save Leon who gave a weak threatening growl. Cloud struggled some more while the vampires bickered among themselves and that's when Cloud saw it: a mere arm-length away was a familiar handle. Using what strength he had, he reached for it and grabbed it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm telling you, we should at least kill the lion before-gah!" the vampire holding Cloud was flung back and hit the one that was talking. Cloud put himself between Leon and the small group of about 5 vampires. He tightened his grip on his buster sword and put himself in a fighting position.

"Alright…who shot my lover?" Cloud asked with a dangerous glare, "Because you're dying first!"

He saw one of the vampires quickly toss the gun to another one in the group. Though the one that tossed it was smacked over the head by another vampire.

"What are you so afraid of? We're vampires! We're already dead!"

"Oh yeah…"

Though the reminder didn't stop Cloud's glare or the anger that was clearly rising in him. No one, absolutely _no one_, is going to get away with hurting the one person that he says "I love you" to.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Some of you are probably wondering when everyone started calling Squall "Leon" and don't worry, that will be briefly explained.**

**-I was actually a bit worried on where my plot was going until I was hit with an idea while I was writing my Prequel. So next chapter will probably be the only chapter where Roxas and Sora are barely in it.**

**Please read and review!**


	11. From the Past

**This chapter will be on Cloud and Leon more! And then everything still start being pieced together! Maybe…I hope I made it interesting at least.**

**Hmm…apparently I got mixed thoughts on Cloud being un-uke-like. Personally I like the Cloud I have. He wears the pants in the relationship! Lol!**

**And uh, I think this is a tad longer than the average?**

* * *

To make up for their fighting, the two cuddled in Roxas's bed. Yes, _in_, under the covers and all.

"…I admit I was jealous," Roxas murmured as he caressed Sora's back. Sora was against Roxas's chest so he couldn't really look up at him but he snuggled closer.

"It's okay, Roxas. Don't worry about it. You're right…I'm not a vampire so I probably don't understand the differences in experiences in love."

"No Sora…there's not much of a difference at all. The real difference is that most vampires fall for other vampires. I only got mad and jealous because like I said: we're the masters of seduction. We can lure in almost any human we want to unless…well I'm not sure. I should probably ask your human father about that. I'm not sure what makes one immune to it…"

"It could be something as simple as love," Sora pointed out and Roxas shrugged.

"It could be…but I don't think it is. We vampires are attractive so we're attracted to others that are attractive as well. I know the following is going to sound weird but may I remind you I'm a couple hundred years old: Cloud is possibly the most prettiest human I've ever seen."

Sora pulled away from Roxas's chest to give Roxas a stare.

"Let me finish! Now normally, if we're attracted to someone just as attractive, we'd…want the person. Bite, have, whatever it is we feel like as it's really our own preference. But I felt nothing for Cloud. I didn't want to bite him, have sex, or-"

"Ew! Roxas!" Sora slapped his hands over his ears and Roxas pulled them away.

"I'm over a couple hundred years old!" Roxas reminded again, "But that's just it. I had no urges and he didn't seem fazed at all when he looks at me. That's why I don't think it's just love. I think it's because he mated with that…lion."

"What? The scent-marking thing?"

"Kinda…but just more effective."

"So…" Sora stopped himself and heavy blush rose to his face,

"Sora? What's wrong?"

Sora quickly buried his face to Roxas's chest as a reply.

"Sora?"

"Roxas…" he murmured into the blonde's shirt, "Theoretically speaking…if we had sex…then no one can touch me right?"

"Well that's…" Roxas paused and went into thought, "I never thought of that…" he surprised himself that he didn't think of that considering that's kind of on his list of things to do. Other times he eats whoever he has sex with but it's different with Sora as the killing part isn't on the list.

"B-But y-yeah…" the blonde stuttered as he blushed as well, "I think…theoretically speaking…that is probably t-true."

He could not believe this…he used to be so comfortable talking about sex but look what Sora has done to him!

"I…I see…"

"……Sora," Roxas lifted himself to perch himself on his side with the support from his arm so he can get a better view of Sora, "As much as I want you to live through this crisis…I don't want to, you know, do _that_, until you're ready and you love me."

"Really?" A sparkle of hope shone in Sora's eyes as he thought back to what Axel said.

"Really."

And all Sora could do was smile and throw his arms around Roxas to give him a kiss.

* * *

Cloud panted heavily; he doesn't remember the buster sword being this heavy…although it's been over 16 years since he last picked it up. Still, it did its job. When Cloud stabbed his blade through the chest of one of the vampires, the vampire turned to dust. At first, Cloud thought that was all he had to do. It took a couple more tries for him to figure out he has to aim for the heart. So when he cleared out half the group, the other half decided to flee, screaming about how Cloud is no ordinary human, and the irony is that they weren't that far off.

There are only 2 things Cloud will ever thank SOLDIER for, or more specifically: mako. And that is: His precious Sora, and today. After all, his enhanced strength didn't really come in handy anywhere else in his life(unless roughhousing-turned-sex counts).

Still, Cloud kept his guard up in case he gets a sneak attack. He cautiously but quickly approached Leon. He was scared but Cloud ended up lowering his weapon anyway to tend to Leon.

"Hey…Squall?" Cloud whispered, now knelt beside him. He got a grunt in response and Cloud sighed in relief.

"You should've…ran," Leon somehow got out as he took in deep breaths and rolled over to his back without taking his hand off his waist.

"Yeah, in your dreams maybe…now, how badly are you hurt? Can you stand up at all? How fatal is it?"

Leon kept his hand on his side and kept hitting Cloud's hand away from his injury instead of answering Cloud,

"Get Rinoa…"

Cloud simply nodded and felt his pockets and he thanked whatever's up there that he had his phone on him the whole time and he thanked even more when his was phone was working. He quickly dialed up Rinoa as he sat by his lover and intertwined their hands.

A moment later, the phone conversation ended with Rinoa saying she'll be there in less than 10 minutes.

"Cloud…"

"Hm?"

"Remember when I first kissed you?"

"Of course, there was a full moon-"

"No, not our first kiss when we were both willing. I mean our first-first kiss," Leon cut in and Cloud's face showed he couldn't quite remember.

"…Humor me."

Leon lightly shook his head but he smiled when he saw Cloud smile.

"I was in heat so I locked myself up for a while…and I heard Sephiroth has been spending lots of time with you so I forced myself to go to the bar. Of course because I was in heat, I was jumped almost the moment I walked in. Anyway, you helped me out of the people grabbing and pulling me but we both hit the ground. I asked for a favor, you said yes, I kissed you, and the next thing I knew I had an aching back because you threw me into a nearby table after you slapped me so hard I thought I passed out."

"Oh yes…I definitely remember now," said Cloud nodding, "So why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering…if I came out clean to you what I was and why I did a lot of the things I did…would you look at me any differently than when you found out at your own pace and by yourself?"

Cloud paused and went into thought.

"I don't know…I hope I wouldn't look at you or the others any differently if that were the case. Although…I'm glad you did what you did…"

Leon let out a light laugh but stopped short when it hurt him when doing so.

"But why? You've been picking on me about me keeping stuff from you since forever! But you're glad I hid the truth from you until the last minute?"

"Well…I honestly thought it was kind of romantic," Cloud shrugged and Leon raised a brow, knowing that couldn't be the full story so Cloud continued, "When I told Sora about us…he said it reminded him of Spider-Man's love. And I agreed."

"We are _nothing_ like-"

"I know, I know…but think about it: you kept your true identity from me but you looked after me until you couldn't take it any longer and finally confessed what you were along with your love."

"……That's romantic?"

Cloud shrugged again,

"Yeah," he nodded, "I know you have no romantic bone in your body but I learned early that your most romantic work is when you're not thinking about it and do it. That's why I have no romantic expectations for you on White Day."

Leon playfully hit Cloud with what little strength he had.

"Gee thanks…but you weren't complaining on our 5th year anniversary."

"Okay, that one time was an exception!"

Cloud, for that moment, completely forgot the situation they were in. Even in a scary time like this, he can find happiness with the man he loved. Though it was only through that thought that he realized what Leon was doing this whole time: getting Cloud's mind off worrying. After realizing that, Cloud almost wanted to cry. Instead he leaned down for a kiss and a whisper of, "I love you…"

"I love you too…" the scarred man whispered back but as soon as he said those words, Cloud felt Leon tense up.

"What's wrong?"

"Cloud…go hide."

"What? No! I-"

The air got a bit colder and Cloud felt a shiver run up and down his spine. He reached for his buster blade but he barely missed it when he felt himself being pulled back, and away from Leon, by his arms. The movement stopped and he was repositioned on his knees. Someone landed in front of him and cuffed his chin though Cloud was already planning how to bite that hand if he could move; but he was forced to look at entrancing eyes with silver hair…

"My, my…now I see why Sephiroth fell for this human…" the one in front of Cloud stated.

"Let go of me…" Cloud growled and struggled against whoever was holding him.

"What do you two think?" the vampire completely ignored Cloud and merely looked at the two that held Cloud down. Cloud struggled some more but man, they had iron grips! But when he saw Leon trying to struggled into a stand, his mind almost went into panic.

"Hey human!" the one in front of him waved, "Come on, look at me…am I just as entrancing as Sephiroth was?"

Cloud merely frowned and spat at him a second later.

"You're not as half as entrancing as he was," Cloud stated, though no one was really sure if he was just mocking or being serious. And before that vampire decided to hit Cloud, Leon shifted which got the vampires' attentions. But after a couple of steps, Leon hissed in pain.

"Crap, I didn't think he could move…Yazoo! Loz! Take him! I'll handle the werecats' former leader…"

"Yes Kadaj…"

Before Cloud could even protest, he felt himself being lifted into the air. Still he shouted for him, "Squall!"

Kadaj wasted no time when Leon was distracted and took his chance to get behind the lion to sink his teeth into the flesh.

But Kadaj only had a few moments of blood before he was knocked off and forced to the ground. Kadaj only registered it was a werewolf on him and fought back, sharing blows and scratches.

"Kadaj…"

After standing, Kadaj gave the one that said his name a glance,

"Heh…Vincent Valentine…a pleasure," he playfully bowed before he quickly turned to a bat and flew off. Vincent immediately jumped to go after him but Rinoa grabbed his leg and the vampire hit the ground before he could transform.

"I need your help with Squall!" she cried, "We'll catch him later!"

Tidus shifted back and rushed over to Leon along with Rinoa and Vincent. Reno took a step towards him but stopped when he caught a small piece of black leather that Tidus tore off from Kadaj…

He quickly reached for it and tucked it away before rushing over to Leon as well.

* * *

"This is like a repeat of all those years ago!" Rinoa exclaimed with impatience when they all got Leon back to her tea shop in the back.

"Yeah but you know what would be great, yo?" Reno asked sarcastically, "Is if you did the exact same thing all those years ago!"

Rinoa took a moment to turn around and slap the red-head as hard as she could before returning to tending Leon.

"……I won't ask what happened all those years ago then," said Tidus, "Alright, I'm going to call up Naminé and we will begin searching for Cloud immediately!"

"Good, you do that. Vincent, tell me what blood type he is," Rinoa requested and Vincent felt a bit awkward leaning down to taste Leon's blood just to tell what blood type it is…

"And take Reno with you!" Rinoa added before Tidus left as she dug through her store closet for her blood supply.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay, well, we can split up!" Tidus suggested when Naminé arrived and the three stood outside.

"Shall I get Riku for help?" Naminé asked and Tidus immediately shook his head.

"Let him watch over Sora and we have the best sense of smells! Alright, well let's get a whiff of that sword and find Cloud!"

The three started off in the same direction in their animal forms but when Naminé and Tidus picked up Cloud's scene in two different directions, Reno faked his scent and they were forced to split up. Although, Reno thought he was quite on track so it wasn't a total lie. He was just looking for Kadaj instead of Cloud.

About 20 minutes later, Reno found himself standing before an abandoned church near a graveyard. He shifted back as he walked up to the doors and pushed it open before shutting it behind him.

"I believe this is yours, yo," Reno stated and pulled out the piece of leather out of his pocket.

"Nah…keep it," Kadaj stated and turned around to face Reno who merely tossed the fabric to the side, "Okay, you're either way more stupid than I thought for walking right up to us…or you're not here to save him," Kadaj pointed behind him where Cloud laid unconscious in the corner with his wrists bound behind him.

"I'm sort of in the middle. If they come find me, you guys can just take him and run and I won't say anything," said Reno and Kadaj nodded,

"Deal. So if you're not here for him…why are you here?" Kadaj asked and invited Reno to come sit at the only table in the church while he sat in a chair with his feet on the table. Reno only declined but walked closer. He looked around and saw Yazoo up at a broken window keeping watch and Loz stood beside Cloud.

"I guess I just want to know what you want with him, yo. You guys don't seem to want…_Sora _at all."

"Well that's right, we're not. See…" Kadaj threw his legs off the table and stood up again, "You look young so you weren't alive back when we worked for Sephiroth. We stopped working for him after some time. Basically, when we first heard Sephiroth fell in love with a human, we were going to rush right over and see. But…he was hidden well and only a handful of people actually got this human's first name which was obviously Cloud. Not only that, his lion partner had a different first name other's started to call him by to conceal their location even more! But when their _child_ was revealed…well, everyone in the area pretty much knew where he lived so we made our way over here and it made our job of finding Cloud so much easier."

"So I assume you have a slight grudge with your past leader?" Reno assumed and Kadaj shrugged,

"You could say that…see, when the head Lady Vampire was slain, our former leader fell into a heap of depression. That's sort of why we left in the first place…it was a disgrace seeing that kind of weakness! Not many know this but Sephiroth did have one other lover, it just didn't last long."

"What does this have to do with Cloud?"

"Simple…Sephiroth's new lover was male vampire named Genesis. Although we have no idea where he is now. Of course, we all thought it was kind of strange since he was nothing like the Head Lady Vampire…except for the red hair. She dyed her hair red and put it down for a while…"

"Isn't your old leader and his girlfriend like...a million years old or something? I don't think hair-dying existed, yo!" Reno pointed out.

"She was very curious vampire and actually found a way to do it. It was better than her first way: squeezing berries on her head."

"You seemed to know her quite well…"

"My, aren't you observant…but that's not important. My point being is: Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"……You can't be serious, yo!" Reno exclaimed.

"Cloud Strife looks just like her but with shorter hair and before she dyed her hair red."

"So…a 'she' turned into a 'he' is what you're saying? Although…if this is true this totally explains why he's the prettiest man I've ever met!" Reno admitted as he stared at Cloud from where he stood.

"You can't deny that possibility…too bad there doesn't seem to be any pictures left of her," Kadaj shrugged and glanced at Cloud as well.

"So when are you going to be done with him?" Reno pointed and Kadaj smirked,

"Eh, haven't really decided. We're debating between: killing, eating, or have him and throw him back to your guys afterwards…or we'll just keep him around forever until we're bored!"

"Wow…you really did have something for that vampire-lady-person if you're going to use him to satisfy you, yo!" Reno pointed as if all these vampires are psychos.

"What? You're one to talk!" Kadaj pointed back, "I have a little something against our old leader…but I believe you're holding a grudge as well."

"……"

"So you are…what could a mere human do that a werecat would hold a grudge on him? Even if that human is exposed to mako, yes we did our research, it's still hard for him to kill a werefolk. Or is it something else?" Kadaj asked though anyone could hear the slight taunting in his voice as he started to circle Reno.

"Actually…you're pretty close, yo," Reno confessed, "Just not exact. Squall Leonhart was the head of all werecats back then…so I couldn't pin the blame on him."

"So you pinned it on the next best person which was the human?"

"Exactly…"

"So why can't you pin it on your now-former leader?"

"I guess the feeling just stayed…"

"I see…"

"Kadaj!" Yazoo exclaimed as he went into a stand at the window, "The Council is approaching!"

Loz took that as his order to escape with Cloud and did so out the back window.

"Oh man…why don't you quickly beat me up or something so I can't be blamed if you want to escape?" Reno suggested though Kadaj took half a second to agree and punched Reno in the gut before send him flying towards the doors which opened in time for him to land on Tidus. Kadaj and Yazoo took that chance to fly and escape but was stopped short by Vincent. A wolf howl cried from outside the church, getting Tidus's attention.

"Naminé found Cloud!" Tidus exclaimed and Leon, though still weak and bandaged, forced himself to come and nodded a thanks before going out and headed towards the back where he heard Naminé call.

"What the hell is he doing here, yo?" Reno exclaimed and since Tidus was off fighting Kadaj and Yazoo with Vincent, Reno groaned to himself since now it just became his job to look after Leon. He shifted and followed the direction Leon went. He got there in time to see Naminé practically yanking Loz around by the arm and Leon ripping apart the bindings on Cloud's wrist. As Reno approached the scene to at least help Naminé fight, he was stopped by Leon.

"Take Cloud back to Rinoa," he requested.

"Are you stupid, yo? You're the one that's weak, you should do it!"

"If other vampires attack us, I won't be able to defend either of us!" Leon bit back, "You're practically at full strength and you're fast! Please, Reno!"

Reno let out an angry growl before lowering himself to let Leon place Cloud on his back.

* * *

It bugged him…it bugged him like hell to have physical contact with Cloud. Since the day Leon gave up his leadership to be with Cloud, Reno told himself over and over again to pin everything on Leon instead of Cloud. Yet he didn't…because pinning it on Cloud was easier. He was human and he was defenseless. No laws protected him from hate. Leon was a leader and even if he isn't now, he's still protected from all kinds of hatred except for being with a human. It's not real protection obviously but no one would openly hate Leon if they valued their lives. But openly hating a human like Cloud was nothing, almost normal. Yet in the end, Reno just hated them both…

He hated Sora too…just for being their offspring. He hated that Sora existed, happy, and was alive…

Even Reno was getting tired of hating. Yet even knowing that, it was still hard, or even impossible, to let it go.

"Reno…?"

Reno slowed to a stop from his running when Cloud's voice reached his ears. Cloud lightly shook his head and blinked a few times before he looked around.

"Reno? What's going on?" he asked as he climbed off the lion's back.

"The Council busted in and saved your sorry ass, that's what's going on, yo," Reno replied as he shifted back and quickly put his hands in his pocket,

"Where's Leon?" Cloud asked with concern and Reno sighed.

"He's weak and all so he was supposed to be resting at Rinoa's, which is where I'm taking you now, but he's back there fighting I think," Reno motioned his head to where he came from.

"What?" In a second, Cloud dashed for it but Reno simply ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Don't be stupid, Blondie!" Reno exclaimed and pulled him back hard, "You're weaponless and you're a human! You're only going to get in the way!"

"I'm not just going to leave him to fight!"

"The Council is with him!"

"I won't chance it! I'm not going to leave him! He's hurt and I'd give my life for him!"

"…You're insane you know that, yo?"

"……I love him. There's nothing insane about that."

Reno hissed to himself and unintentionally gripped Cloud's arm harder though Cloud did his best not to show it hurt but merely stared Reno down.

"You're _not _going, Strife! You're only going to get in the way and someone is going to end up dying except it won't be you!"

"Then we'll go to Rinoa's and pick up my sword!"

"You're still not going, yo! This is something a mere human shouldn't be caught up in! There's a reason why humans don't know we exist! It causes more trouble than they're worth!"

"Reno, you and I both know I'm not an ordinary human."

"Pth! I know that, yo! You're like a magnet that attracts all creatures to you and forces whoever's with you to risk their lives to protect you!"

"……You're never going to let that incident go are you?" Cloud asked, finally catching on. Reno released Cloud and glared at Cloud's staring,

"Why don't you try living in my shoes, yo?"

"Dammit, Reno! It wasn't my fault! I couldn't do anything!"

"And proving my argument!"

"Reno! I didn't know what the hell was going on! I had no idea vampires and werepeople existed! It's not my fault that I had a near-panic attack because a giant lion spoke to me! Not to mention I didn't even know why I was being attacked by vampires!"

"You were part of SOLDIER!"

"I wasn't exactly taught how to handle the overwhelming information I was getting! And I wasn't even there when the death happened, Reno! Squall came and saved me and I was taken away from the fight! He left me at Rinoa's shop before he went back!"

"……I actually always wanted to blame Leonhart for this."

"Oh Shiva, let it go, Reno!" Cloud shouted for the whole town to hear, "Because no matter how much you hold this grudge against either myself or Squall and even if you went as far as killing one of us, it won't bring your best friend back no matter how much we both want him back!"

Reno was beyond tempted to punch out Cloud but instead released his frustration with a threatening roar in which Cloud ended up taking a couple steps back but he kept a brave face.

"……I'm sorry, Reno…actually I've always been sorry," Cloud confessed in a more calmer tone, "I was happy when I fell in love with Squall…so I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you more. I already did regret losing our friendship…"

"It's too late for that, Blondie…everything is too late. I just wish Leonhart never came…never met you…never stayed, never had to drag Sephiroth into the mess, who never would've met you, and everything now wouldn't even be happening!"

"Well there's nothing we can do about that, Reno. And pinning this whole thing on Squall isn't going to change anything. In fact, I really shouldn't be standing around arguing with you about it because I have a husband to save!" Cloud was only thankful for the reminder as he stalked back towards the direction they came, forgetting about retrieving his sword.

"Damn you…" Reno growled to himself and quickly approached Cloud before hitting the back of Cloud's head and successfully knocking him out. He caught the limp body before it fell and he simply stood there holding Cloud…

* * *

"_When are you going home, yo?" Reno, with a beer in hand, asked when Squall walked up to him by the wall of the bar._

"_None of your business…" he growled and drank the soda he just stole from Cloud._

"_No seriously, yo! Don't you have like…important-Council-worthy-stuff to do, yo?"_

"_Ugh, I don't know when I'll be gone okay? Just lay off!" Squall exclaimed as he stared in one direction and didn't give Reno a glance._

"_Sheesh, alright, cranky-pants…" Reno was about to take his leave but tapped the leather-wearer for his attention before he did, "Just letting you know: leering at my bud, Cloud, isn't going to get his attention. At least not in a positive way."_

"_Shut up before I make you!" Squall threatened but Reno already ran while laughing out loud and Squall was tempted to run over and punch Reno out but the red-head approached Cloud who was sitting at the bar and talking to Tifa. _

"_Come and dance, Cloud!"_

"_No."_

"_Come on!" Reno unexpectedly pulled on the blonde and Cloud almost got pulled out of his seat but he held on in time._

"_No!"_

_Reno leaned in and whispered into the blonde's ear,_

"_Someone's leering at you, yo. The dance floor is a great place to hide."_

"_I know someone's staring me, Reno. But I rather sit here and take it than go into a crowd of drunken people because I get groped enough times just by sitting here! I don't want to encourage people!"_

"_You're no fun!" Reno exclaimed and continued the pulling game. _

"_Go have some fun, Cloud," Tifa advised as she cleaned a glass, "It won't be so bad."_

"_No…"_

_Still Reno didn't give in and continued to pull Cloud but the blonde just refused to budge; even though Reno technically got Cloud off the seat, the buster sword-wielder just refused to release his grip on the seat. Reno suddenly paused to think and after he was done, he gave Cloud a quick tickle and it worked when Cloud yelped and released the chair. Reno took his chance and pulled Cloud across the floor by the leg._

_Even though Squall was pretty much going to pound Reno later for hiding the blonde from his sight, Reno was good at running from him so he didn't worry. Although…he never expected Squall to be staying permanently; no one did._

None of them thought Squall's appearance would drastically change all their lives. And it really was all of them, even the people that were barely involved: Squall himself, Sephiroth, Zack and Aerith, Cloud, Tifa, Reno, and Rude…

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	12. Hiding and Found

**So ever since I discovered that those dash lines are no longer visible(at least that's the case for me) I had to go back and edit those back in with something new. It was so tedious…**

**I just hope I didn't miss a spot. But I have to do this for all my stories…well I decided to do the ones I'm gonna upset first and find whatever time I have to go back to old stories. **

**Final Fantasy character not from KH is gonna appear!**

**

* * *

**

All Reno could think about while carrying Cloud in his arms is how this was all Squall's(forget calling him Leon) fault. Normally, one shouldn't be able to root the problem to just one person but Reno believed otherwise. Everything rooted back to Squall! If Squall never came, then Sephiroth wouldn't of had come to retrieve him, and he never would've met Cloud, and if he never met Cloud, then Cloud and Rude wouldn't of had gotten attacked because Cloud was carrying Sephiroth's scent! Stupid Squall! Stupid Squall!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Okay seriously, Squall, why are you still here?" Tifa asked when Reno stole Cloud away to the dance floor. Though now Reno lost Cloud so he came back to the bar and asked Tifa for another drink. _

"_Does it matter?" Squall retorted and Reno just slapped his arm,_

"_Well you're not a good leader then, yo!"_

"_Shut up, Reno…"_

"_Squall seriously. Sephiroth was sent to retrieve you!" Tifa exclaimed, "If you're hanging around here, then he will."_

"_Why is that bad? You get more customers," Squall pointed out and Tifa hit him over the head,_

"_That's just it! He's got a hoard of vampires following him and it fills up my bar! What if Cloud gets eaten if any one of us turn away from him for a second?"_

"_I'm watching him…"_

"_Reno lost him in the crowd!"_

"_I'm sure Rude is watching him, yo!" Reno lightly slurred thanks to his drink. _

"_See? No worries," said Squall and Tifa groaned out of frustration._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Cloud was always watched over…he was their only human friend. They all felt obligated to do it. Though now Reno wished they weren't so dedicated to doing so. He almost felt guilty for thinking that but…a part of him rather have his best friend alive than Cloud. At the same time…holding him just reminded him how defenseless Cloud really is among vampires and werefolks; no matter how strong or how good of a fighter Cloud is. If they ever ran into a truly strong vampire, Reno's not even sure if he's capable of protecting him.

Reno let out a tired sigh, now telling himself he better run back after he drops off the blonde to protect Squall for Cloud's sake…

Reno knows if he just lets this go…it'll be different. Letting one die is far different than dying to protect someone. If he doesn't protect Squall, it'll leave a bad taste in his mouth afterwards.

* * *

Roxas's eyes snapped open upon feeling and sensing something wrong; a moment after, a constant knocking was heard from his door and Roxas quickly got out of bed to open it.

"Roxas, bad news…" Axel briefly announced and before Roxas could even react, he almost fell over from a sudden ground shaking and something exploding.

In the next second, he heard a horrible screech followed by:

"MY FLOWERS! MY PLANTS! MY TREES! NATURE-KILLERS! YOU'RE ALL DEAD! DEAD I TELL YOU!"

"Yeah, ignoring Marluxia being a tree-hugger, we're getting attacked," Axel explained and once again, before Roxas could even comment, he was stopped when Riku rushed past him and into the room.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" Roxas hissed when he saw Riku gently shaking the cinnamon-haired boy to wake up.

"Getting Sora out of here," Riku replied and picked up the boy bridal-style when Sora is only at the point of rubbing his eyes.

"Wait a minute! I should-"

"You're going to lead them away on a fake trail," Riku cut in.

"What?"

"Roxas," Axel gripped the blonde's shoulders to keep him grounded, "Riku's got a point…"

"And it Zexion's idea," Riku added, "He and Lexaeus will be with me and Sora. You and a couple other vampires will lead the fake trail."

"But…" Roxas wished people would give him a chance to agree or disagree!

Riku used his foot to kick up one of Sora's jackets and he caught it with a hand while still holding Sora.

"Here," he held it out for Roxas to take but instead another hand reached for it instead.

"It's a got a hood…I'll be 'Sora' when I'm with you," Xion volunteered.

Roxas opened his mouth but nothing would come out.

"Roxas? What's going on?" Sora groaned and looked around, only just realizing he's in Riku's arms, "Roxy?"

Roxas only frowned before walking towards him and caressed his face.

"Everything will be alright, Sora. I'll rejoin you as soon as I can…" Roxas leaned down to kiss him, as long as he could, before reluctantly pulling away, "I promise."

Sora only stared with confusion and worry, though when he heard Marluxia screaming something about his precious babies followed by an explosion and what he assumes to by some physical fighting, he slowly assumed the worst.

"Be careful, Roxas…" Sora whispered and Roxas nodded. He went over to the bed post to pick up another one of Sora's jackets and placed it on the boy before nodding again but to Riku. The silverette swiftly vanished with Sora, leaving Roxas with Axel and Xion who quickly changed and pulled the jacket's hood over her head.

"Good thing we're the same size…come on, Roxas."

"……Why does this have to happen?" Roxas asked out loud as he stared at the ground.

* * *

"My beautiful flowers…my precious flowers!"

"Can someone PLEASE shut flower-boy up?" Xigbar exclaimed as he shot at one of the invading vampires with his weapon after watching Marluxia go crazy with his scythe.

"Why bother? He's making everything easier for us," Larxene pointed out before throwing another 2 sets of kunais.

"Yeah but he's annoying me! And everyone else!"

Everyone just muttered in agreement while fighting, even though they were breezing through the invasion because Marluxia decided to go on a killing(re-killing?) spree.

Xemnas couldn't believe it as stood near the back. For one, vampires _actually _attacked the castle. Second, Marluxia was apparently beyond a tree-hugger. And thirdly: how in the world did people even found out where Sora was?

While Saix defended Xemnas, the leader simply tried to figure out what to do. He knew Zexion and Lexaeus joined Riku to hide Sora and whoever else is missing has joined Roxas. But he knew they could only hide Sora for so long…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora held onto Riku tightly. He felt like he was flying and it's probably close due to the speed Riku was going at. He knew he should be terrified right now, and it's not to say he wasn't scared, but he wasn't sure what he's supposed to be feeling…

The 'flight' was silent between him and Riku…but when Zexion and Lexaeus joined, Zexion conversed with Riku about their plan.

"Sora?"

That was the only time Sora snapped out of his thoughts. The ride was so quick now that he stopped thinking about Roxas. Riku gently set Sora down and he looked around to see where he was exactly.

"Am I in an apartment?" Sora asked, since this place was neither bare nor abandoned. It was clearly being used due to the lack of dusk, the messy couch, clothes and blankets all over the place, and even recently eaten, but empty, pizza boxes lying around.

"Yeah…" Zexion answered climbing in the window, "The first place they'll look for you is somewhere made for hiding. Which are places that are old or abandoned like an empty warehouse or building."

"Luckily, I'm friends with the owner of this room. I told him to keep his windows if he were to ever leave for a short time," Riku added, "It also helps that my friend is human."

"I…see…R-Riku? How long will I be in hiding?" Sora asked and Riku stuffed his hands in his pockets while looking away.

"We don't know…" he replied with a sigh.

"Oh…then…when will I see Roxas?"

"I don't know that either…Zexion?" Riku turned to said-vampire in hopes he'll have a realistic answer; but the bookworm was trying to get the window to open up all the way so Lexaeus can get in. After the silent man tumbled in, Zexion shut the window and closed the curtains.

"Turn the lights on, Riku. And I don't know, Sora. For the time being, we're going to stay at a low profile. For at least a week-"

"A week?" Sora exclaimed,

"We can't risk secret meetings or anything of the sort!" Zexion argued, "It's too risky. Unless you're asking for a death sentence."

Sora lowered his head, not believing what he's hearing. He hated being in this situation. He almost hated himself for being so useless in all this…

* * *

Roxas slapped a hand over his mouth to hide any sort of sound to leave him, especially since he's hiding himself between rocks over water where sounds can be echoed. The blonde He just lost Axel and Xion in the midst of their sudden ambush but he trusts they can handle themselves. His sharp eyes noticed other vampires on the land and Roxas slowly lowered himself into the water with only his eyes and nose above the water. He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that; because every time he lifted his head above water, he has to go back down again when he senses, hears, or smells another vampire.

Finally, he went by at least 10 minutes without another soul in the area. To be safe, he kept half his head in the water as he waded himself from his hiding spot and towards land. He paused and looked around a bit before he slowly climbed out of the river. Now he has to find Axel and Xion without getting caught…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As silent as night, a swift vampire landed gracefully on a thin tree branch. He was in a hurry but he stopped when he saw that spiky blonde hair belonging to Roxas. As Roxas looked around some more, he quickly took off.

"……_Where have I seen him before…?"_

The figure thought it himself as he watched Roxas go.

"_No matter…I know that wasn't Cloud…"_

With that last thought, the figure disappeared as quickly as he arrived.

* * *

"Ngh...put me down Reno…"

"No," the red-head retorted and Cloud groaned while trying to move but his head ached so much that the smallest movement had his head throbbing. Reno spotted Rinoa's tea shop up ahead he quickened his pace.

That raging pulse Reno felt suddenly hit him without warning but before he could react to the sense, he was hit over the head by something hard and he found himself flipped and hit the ground after Cloud was swiped from his arms. Though it took him a second just to react and he quickly got back on his feat again.

"My, my, so you're Cloud…"

Cloud's headache just got worse when he was practically snatched away by someone gripping his neck.

"Dammit…" Reno muttered as it took less than a second to register someone is about to kill Cloud so he immediately shifted and pounced, sending them all toppling over to the ground. But his mouth was met with metal as his opponent held up his weapon to block. And Reno finally got a good look at him: red-ish hair, long red coat covering the black under it…

"Bad kitty…"

Reno got knocked back and he shifted back in time to dodge a sword. His eyes drifted to Cloud, who was now out of the man's grip, now he just has to keep it that way.

"Ugh…I'm doing this for you, Rude..." he jumped to his feet, quickly shook his hands to get a feel of them, and then let out a roar before going on the offensive again. He knew if Rude was still here, the man would never forgive him if he didn't protect Cloud with his life. Reno however, saw a win-win scenario during this fight. If he wins, everyone's happy. If he loses here, he'll know he did his best; not only that, he'll join his best friend…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud gasped for breath and coughed as he felt his neck. Whatever just happened, happened so fast that he only just registered they were attacked. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Reno clawing and biting their attacker whom Cloud never saw before in his life…

"Cloud!"

The blonde's attention was caught just in time to see his buster sword flying towards him. He scrambled to his feet and caught the handle and used the momentum to swing it around onto his shoulder. He saw it was Rinoa who tossed his weapon as she just ran past him in lion form and jumped the red-headed vampire.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting…"

Cloud blinked as those words reached his ears ever so softly in the midst of battle. As Cloud took one step closer, the two lions were thrust aside and the swift rapier slashed through the air and cut up both werecats that were attacking on opposite sides.

"Reno! Rinoa!" Cloud exclaimed but before he could even take a second step, he brought up his sword to block the incoming attack.

"Your reaction was faster than I thought…Cloud. I really didn't think it was true…you really have come back onto this earth…"

"What?" was the only word Cloud could come up with before he shoved back but he kept his balance.

"You don't remember me? Well we only met a few times…But it was only your past life…it's me, your old pal, Genesis…" and the red-head reached into his pocket for an unusual colored apple. He took a bite out of it before holding it out, "You were the only one that would eat with me…"

Cloud re-gripped his weapon as he took a few steps back.

"I…I don't remember you…"

And the apple was brought back to Genesis's lips for another bite.

"It's understandable…even if it's the same soul…you're still a different person. Poor Sephiroth was heartbroken when you died…" Cloud didn't like the way Genesis talked…it was as if he was a child, teasing another on the playground, "But I guess I was unable to satisfy him…he never stopped thinking about you. I find that a waste. There's nothing special about you…and I still don't see anything special about you…and when I heard he found you again, well, I just had to see for myself! Only to arrive and discover he has passed away and you and your new mate have gone into hiding. Oh why couldn't you just stay dead? Now I lost my beloved Sephiroth thanks to you…"

The apple was finished up and the tip of the sword moved against the ground before Genesis pulled it up again to show off the blood that was leaking off it.

"I killed many over my time…that I thought was you. But I guess I didn't do a good job now I did I?"

"You're F-in insane…" Cloud murmured. He would go as far as arguing about this but…you can't really use logic with an insane person.

"Me? At least I didn't give birth to a child that will never belong in this world. I'm not a freak like you or him: someone that carries a bizarre toxic-like liquid in your blood!" he exclaimed and used his now-free hand to pull out a book,

"There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds

Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh…"

Cloud merely blinked and Genesis was right in front of him again. He's never seen such blinding speed before but he's certainly felt swift pain as he felt himself get cut up by the rapier but Genesis jumped back right after Cloud realized the pain and many stings all over his body.

"A mere human...you're even worse off than you were before when you were one of us…"

And all Cloud could do was feel his waist, which is where most of the pain was coming from, and give out a light cry.

"Dammit…"

"Do you regret living?" Genesis asked casually as he played with his weapon, "All the pain and suffering you're causing to your loved ones…and to yourself…do you regret ever meeting Sephiroth or that mate of yours? Maybe you wouldn't even be here…maybe many innocent lives wouldn't of had to get in involved in all this…"

"Of course not you narcissist bastard!" Cloud barked and Genesis's fingers slipped. His sword fell and made a clattering noise when it hit the ground, "I don't regret anything! I certainly don't regret living! Or meeting Sephiroth! Or meeting the one person I love more than anything and anyone else in this world! Sure, many unfortunate things has happened…but the things that happened were NOT just because of MY choices alone! So I'm sorry to disappoint you but: I. Regret. Nothing."

He saw the change Genesis's face as it turned more serious and fierce while he bent down to pick up his weapon.

"Brave words for someone that will cause more pain to your loved ones once you die…"

And Cloud prepared himself anyway. He knows he probably may never match Genesis's speed…but like anyone else that he knows: he'd rather die trying than let a psycho have an easy win.

* * *

**I think I can say I'm near the end of this story…and I'm really worried about my ending. I think I'm gonna have half of you guys hate me and the other half compliment me. On the flip side, if that's the case, I can always add an alternative ending I guess…**

**I'm trying to finish this story so I can get to the Prequel lol!**

**Please read and review! **


	13. It Rains Blood

**I apologize for the delay. I was struggling with how to end it but I think I got it. I worry I'm gonna overwhelm people with this chapter…**

**

* * *

**

Sora lightly gasped as his hand touched the window.

"Sora, what's wrong?" was Riku's immediate response when he noticed Sora gave movement.

"N-Nothing…" he shook his head in response as he kept staring outside. His hand formed a fist as he was getting tired of being protected…

"_That was Roxas…I'm positive it was…" _Sora glanced over his shoulder to see what his protectors were doing. He'll find a way to rejoin Roxas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud has not fought in so long that even he was surprised he's barely keeping himself alive. Unless Genesis was toying with him the whole time…but he didn't know how long they've been clashing weapons and frankly, it must've been a long time because Cloud felt himself breathing heavier and his movement just a bit sloppy. At this point, Cloud admitted to himself he's just stalling…stalling his death until he can see Leon again…

Reno let out a hiss as he lifted his head a bit to see what was going on.

"Dammit…" he growled to himself and tried to move but his body was too weak, especially from all the blood he lost. He tried to crawl a bit, but he couldn't even drag himself all.

"_If we're all going to end up dead…There is no way in hell blondie's dying before me!" _

But Reno coughed up the blood the next moment. If he had the strength he'd pound the ground in frustration. He looked over at the passed out Rinoa and cursed,

"Rinoa! Ah…hey, don't be dead, yo!" But it was no use, she was either out cold or dead, in which Reno hoped it's the former, "Rinoa! Dammit…"

"Reno!" Cloud cried out when he took a split second glance at him past Genesis, "Shut up and save your strength!"

Not the nicest thing to say he'll admit but he didn't exactly have the time to be nice.

"You…" Genesis pushed his weapon against Cloud's and kept pushing back that Cloud was forced to back step many times, "Should you not be worried about yourself right now, human?"

"Unlike you, I see every life as something precious," Cloud hissed as he glared into those dark eyes.

"Fool…" Genesis pushed his weapon upward against Cloud's and using one hand he gripped one of Cloud's wrists and using his other hand with his weapon, he plunged it through the body.

It felt like time froze for that moment. Cloud wasn't even sure if he felt it until he realized he's got something stuck through his body. But even upon that realization as he stared at the sword inside him, he remained calm…he already knew this was going to happen. He learned with his time with Leon that even he could never stand a chance against beings like werewolves and vampires on his own. But he fought solely for the reason in the very small hope that he can see Leon and Sora one more time…

The dark being before him smirk before he started to pull his sword out. But it was only an inch before he felt pain in his hand and he immediately pulled away after releasing his weapon. He only backed a moment to look at his small injury, which he saw held bite marks. Lifting his head and looking through the hair that fell between his eyes, he saw the vampire he came across not too long ago wipe his mouth before catching Cloud and helped him sink to his knees, weapon still stuck in him.

"Cloud!" Roxas exclaimed as he held onto the weapon, "Don't take it out!"

Roxas didn't let his guard down, even for a second, as distracting as Cloud's pained face was. So he was surprised when Genesis didn't make a move yet. He quickly shifted Cloud over to the close wall for the man to lean against before turning to the red-head that only stared back. The blonde took a stance, readying himself for any sort of movement.

"…I remember you," Genesis pointed with a light smirk, "You were merely a child…about this tall maybe."

Roxas raised a brow, not quite sure when he has ever ran into his man that appeared to find this situation laughable.

"I guess I should've killed you back then or you wouldn't be here…but who was I to know you'd end up as one of us? What's the matter, Boy? Don't remember me?" Genesis taunted as he started pacing, almost trying to circle Roxas if the blonde didn't always keep himself between Genesis and Cloud. But Roxas didn't answer; he just kept his guard up as he glared dangerously. He didn't want to fall into his head games, even if they met before this day.

"How long has it been since we last saw each other? Must've been a while if you can't remember me. You want to know how I remember you?"

"Look! Either you shut up and leave us be or you fight! I don't care about whether or not we met!" Roxas exclaimed in impatience; though Genesis only found it amusing as he lightly chuckled and stopped in his steps.

"I was trying to kill you…well sort of. I was trying to find the reincarnation of the man behind you only to find…two. So I thought I should kill both, just in case. In the end though, I only killed the eldest…"

Roxas's expression didn't change…until a few moments afterwards when everything sank in. And Genesis laughed out loud upon seeing the pained expression on Roxas's face, knowing he very well the boy remembered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Roxas! Listen to me…you need escape!"_

"_No! Not without you!"_

"_Roxas! Let me take care of this…" _

"_No I won't lea-" Roxas didn't get the chance to finish as he was shoved. He stumbled backwards through the bushes only to fall down a small cliff. _

"_Aniki!" Roxas cried when he saw Genesis approach his brother from behind as he fell into a river. _

Not that Genesis will actually recall the emotional trauma Roxas went through, as Genesis only remembered the pained look from the siblings and the last time he ever recalled sparing someone's life.

_After one of them fell over, the other only turned his head and gave Genesis a blank look._

"_I heard there was a vampire looking around for 'pretty' blondes."_

"_Then you heard right," Genesis responded, pulling out his weapon._

"_May I ask why?"_

"_Just in case someone I hold a distain for doesn't come back…"_

"_I see…well from what I learned, Mr. Vampire, my brother can be spared. If this person was reincarnated in a set of twins, it would be in the eldest…me." _

"_Ah…then as a thank you for saving me some trouble, your brother will be spared."_

"_And I thank you…" the boy slowly closed his eyes before he was impaled. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas thought he stopped breathing as he sank to his knees, years of buried memories and pain came up.

"Aniki…Ventus…" he somehow got out in a harsh whisper.

* * *

Sora let out a sudden cry, making Riku react in a second to whoever just opened the window from the outside and grabbed the boy's wrist. Riku had his hand on the neck and twisted the hand so it released Sora but before he went for the kill, Riku finally saw who it was.

"Gah! Let go you brat!" Axel somehow got out and Riku released him before giving him room to actually climb into the window.

"What the hell are you doing HERE?" Riku exclaimed, "You're supposed to be-"

"Xion is fine! At least she should be. I'm here to see Sora. It's an emergency," said Axel in a serious tone and giving said-boy a glance.

"Right, and the last time you wanted to 'see' him-"

"You can stay here and listen if you're so worried!" Axel interrupted, "But Lex and Zex needs to stay in the other room…like they are now but this is serious! Anyway: Sora…"

Axel knelt down to the silent boy and carefully looked at him. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a worn-out, color-lost, slightly bent, star-shaped charm.

"Does his ring a bell at all, Sora?"

Sora stared at it but the only thing he thought about was that I reminded him of the charm Kairi let him borrow for good luck or whenever one of the families went on vacation and couldn't see each other for while. Otherwise…

"No…" Sora shook his head, "It's not familiar in any sort of way at all."

Axel's expression fell before he tucked the charm away.

"Never mind then…" The red-head looked away and stood up, almost disappointed.

"Is something wrong that I don't know what it is, Axel?" Sora asked with concern and Axel only sighed.

"When I first saw you, I didn't give you a second glance. But since you started staying at the castle and I saw you more frequently and closely…I realized how similar you looked like Roxas. So I thought…it's nothing. I was wrong anyway."

"Well…what if I did recognize the charm?" Sora asked and took a few steps closer to Axel who looked reluctant to tell.

"…If you felt any familiarity to that charm, then I can guarantee you that Roxas doesn't really love you."

Well Sora wasn't sure whether to feel relief or something else…

"Wh-What?"

Axel looked outside before turning back to Sora.

"Roxas had a brother, an older twin. After a while of being around you, I thought you were his reincarnation. You look similar to Roxas and based on the stories Roxas has told me, you act a lot like his brother too. But I guess if you don't feel anything towards that charm I showed you, then it can't be possible. That charm belonged to Roxas's brother, Ventus."

So many questions ran through Sora's head at that moment. But even after the news, even Sora believed he was not Ventus's reincarnation.

"I…I guess I'm not then. But…you said you realized this back when I was living with you guys…why come now?"

And Axel looked liked he regretted saying anything as he looked away and put a hand to his face.

"Axel…" Sora gripped the cloak and gently tugged. Even if it looked like bad news was going to spill out of Axel's mouth, Sora wanted to know if it involved Roxas. But Axel remained silent for a moment, despite Sora repeating the man's name over and over again.

"…Riku, I think I need a word with you alone…" Axel finally said and pulled out of Sora's grasps. But at this point, Sora knew Roxas was involved.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Sora immediately pulled Axel back and put himself between Axel and Riku, "This isn't fair! I know you have news about Roxas! I'm his lover! I have a right to know! And if he's in trouble, I want to be there for him! No matter the danger!"

"And Roxas will have my head if you get killed because I brought you!" Axel argued back, "Yes! It involves Roxas but it's too dangerous!"

"Well I'm not going to stand back and be the 'useless' party here!"

"Better useless than dead."

"What if Roxas dies then? I haven't gotten the chance to tell him I love him too!"

"…"

* * *

Something was wrong…he could feel it.

"I have to go back…" Leon announced and Tidus looked up from pinning Kadaj to the ground by sitting on the man's back and restricting his arm movements.

"What already? Well you do need to rest but we were just about to question these vampires for their sudden Cloud-kidnapping!"

Vincent suddenly looked surprised.

"Wait a minute…" he glanced at Kadaj before approaching him, "…You're working for someone aren't you?"

"Heh, I'm not saying anything," Kadaj smirked and Vincent frowned some more before he pivoted,

"You guys stay here and keep the vampires here, I need to get to Cloud," Vincent announced and Leon had a look of panic,

"I'm going too!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Squall! Look at your condition!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Tidus questioned and Vincent merely had a face of regret,

"These vampires worked under Sephiroth but left at some point. They wanted NOTHING to do with Sephiroth…why the sudden interest now of all times? Surely if they really wanted Cloud before, they would've been more persistent. Not to mention…" Vincent sent a glare at Kadaj, "They didn't harm him. They were saving Cloud for someone else!"

* * *

Roxas's body shook as his arms held himself. It's been so long…it took so long to push those awful memories to the back of his head. Sometimes, he'd even convince himself he never had a brother…

"You killed him…you killed him…" he whispered in a harsh voice which resulted in a Genesis giving off laughter. He calmed himself for a moment before whispering into the air.

"My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?  
All that awaits you is a somber morrow  
No matter where the winds may blow

My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess

Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return…"

Genesis couldn't help it…it fit the situation so well. The only thing that bugged him was that he didn't recite them in complete order as he missed one. But for every time he recited, it fit the situation he was in.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Roxas shrieked and at that moment, Genesis knew Roxas lost control of his emotions and the red-head felt more than ready to take on this particular vampire. When Roxas leapt for an attack, Genesis easily read his movements. The blonde would swipe and punch violently but he wasn't getting any hits and it only frustrated and angered him more.

"Miss your brother? I admired his bravery I will admit…I did agree not to kill you but…if you were not a vampire you'd be dead by now. So now I don't feel obligated to keep my end of the bargain."

Whatever Genesis said, it only sparked the anger and pain inside Roxas. He remembered…he barely survived when he fell into the river below; when he searched for his twin, he only found the dead body in a horrible state. The sight scarred him, the pain overwhelmed him, and he cried…he cried for the longest time. He didn't know he was going to get by in life…if he wasn't found and taken in. Before he knew it…years past, and in one particular night, he became part of the undead. The change is what helped push his memories back. The change of being a superior being with the power and strength to kill another made him see in the world in a completely different way. Slowly, with extended time, Ventus was nearly forgotten…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Do me a favor," Roxas requested to his friend as they sat on top of a clock tower,_

"_What is it?" Axel asked and Roxas took out the green star charm,_

"_Take this…"_

"…_What is it?" Axel asked as he reached for the clearly-rusted-old item. _

"_Just hold onto it for me…please…" Roxas saddened and Axel only nodded, "How long did it take you to forget your birthday, Axel?"_

"_Heh, I have no idea! Way too long ago!"_

"…_I almost forgot…But the only thing I got left of Ventus only reminded me. But…then I remember that day…" _

"_Ah…I see now…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When he no longer had to see it every day, living became easier for Roxas. But for it to all come back in one huge wave, Roxas got many mixed emotions…

Everything became still for him. Time seemed to have stopped as all he could think about was Ventus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_We'll always be together, Roxas," Ventus stated and hooked their pinkies together, "And I'll protect you…"_

"_Even though I do most of the protecting," Roxas lightly laughed only to get a cute angry pout from Ventus. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

How they were always together…He was the only family member Roxas ever knew. They survived by being together, and now Roxas couldn't help but wish he died too that night when Ventus saved him.

"Sora…" he whispered right after that thought. If he did die that night…he never would've met Sora. Roxas didn't realize his eyes were closed until he slowly opened them and staring at someone's feet.

"Poor little boy misses his big brother…how sad," Genesis mocked before stomping a foot down on Roxas's back, "I wonder if it would be better if you died instead of him…"

Roxas couldn't move; he wasn't sure if he got knocked out or his body just became too overwhelmed that he didn't even feel himself getting knocked around. He only just realized how sore and weak he was at the moment.

"Want me to spare you the agony and kill you right now?"

Roxas frowned as he made a fist but he couldn't do much more than that.

"Well I guess you don't want any last words either," Genesis knelt down, still holding Roxas down, and raised his hand, ready to pierce through the body for Roxas's heart.

"Sora…" Roxas whispered and his image flashed before him. He can't die right now…not without seeing Sora again. Fate had it for him when Genesis let out a grunt and small cries of pain as he suddenly back away from Roxas. It took a moment for Roxas to register a series of bullets being shot. He lifted his head a bit to see a flash of red. Vincent came into his view as the man continued shooting until Genesis was far enough. As Genesis crouched over in pain, Vincent turned to Roxas and draped his red cloak over him.

"You need to save Cloud," he ordered and Roxas nodded, forcing himself to use what strength he had to at least do just that while Vincent approached Genesis. Roxas slowly pushed himself up and stumbled his way over to Cloud, he saw the man fell unconscious. He took Vincent's cloak and put it on Cloud but he kept staring at the blade inside the body, and tried to figure out how to remove it without Cloud losing too much blood. But he almost panicked when he saw the sword redder than he remembered.

Genesis finally got some bullets out of him and he slowly looked up to see Vincent,

"You violated many things tonight…"

"Heh, your point?" Genesis smirked as he stood up. He felt around his chest until he found another bullet hole, "You missed my heart. Not that it would've killed me."

In a flash, red clashed with red as two powerful vampires attacked in unison.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Shit!" Roxas exclaimed upon realizing the sword itself was absorbing blood. He immediately took the red cloak and scrunched it up before placing it on the ground and gently laid Cloud on top of it. The process already started to push the sword out and Roxas put his black jacket on top of Cloud and against the sword. After taking a few breaths, he knew he had to do this or Cloud would die for sure. He pulled the sword out and let it fly out of his hand as he immediately pressed his jacket against the wound. But he quickly felt the warm blood against it and Roxas found himself breathing heavier in fear the sword took too much blood to begin with. He was about to call Vincent for help but couldn't. He looked over at Reno and Rinoa's still bodies and Roxas prayed for a miracle, for help to come. But Roxas didn't expect it to be granted, except not in the form he wanted.

"Hey!"

Eyes drifted down the road and Sora stood, panting for breath. He stood straight and gave a serious.

"I'm the one you want isn't it? Come get me!" he shouted and Roxas found his throat dried up from shock. When Vincent got a chance to glance, he spotted Roxas and Cloud's condition and suddenly, he was torn between helping Cloud and helping Sora. Sora took off running in the opposite direction and Genesis gave chase while picking up his sword as he did.

"Lord Vincent!" Roxas nearly shrieked and the Head Vampire found himself by Cloud's side. He also placed his hands on the fabric, trying to help stop the bleeding, but as he did he felt a small pulse of some sort. At first it confused him, but he quickly figured out why Cloud's bleeding more than he should.

* * *

Sora will admit, he didn't think that would work. Only because of what he saw: his dad injured. If that vampire was after his father…did he want the boy any less? But apparently, the vampire was out for his blood too and Sora only picked up the pace but he didn't get very far as he felt someone approaching fast behind him.

"Where the hell are they?" Sora asked out loud between breaths. He got his answered when the approaching presence stopped thus Sora stopped as well and turned to see Axel and Riku had successfully attacked and both sinking their teeth into the sword-wielding vampire. And Sora let out a breath of relief that this mini-plan worked. But that relief disappeared when Genesis pushed Axel off him and he found himself hitting head-first against a brick building. Next Genesis reached for Riku's hair, yanked, and hit his chest.

"My Riku, you have grown," Genesis commented before doing the same to Riku as to Axel by throwing him onto Axel who only just sat up from feeling his head.

"Axel! Riku!" Sora ran towards him only to be stopped by everyone's main enemy.

"So…you're the little brat everyone's talking about," he whispered and took a whiff of the air, "Yes…you're just like him…" Genesis lifted his sword and started sucking it, taking in Cloud's blood that the sword absorbed. Sora gulped as he watched some of the blood drip from the man's mouth.

"I love the taste…of mako blood!"

Sora stared as he froze in place as he watched a grin form from those bloody lips.

* * *

**I don't know what's with me and Cloud getting stabbed. For those that read that ****certain fanfic will know what I'm talking about. And the only reason I'm not saying what story and such, I just don't wanna spoil something.**

**Okay, here's the low-down on the story: I'm estimating it ending 2 or 3 chapters. I will try to answer all questions and wrap things up by next chapter. **

**Please read and review!**


	14. The Other Half

**Finally! Hope my writing muse keeps up! Thank you so much everyone for your reviews!  


* * *

**

"Mako…?" Sora repeated as Genesis drank the rest of the blood the sword absorbed to help recover strength and wounds.

"Yes…beings like you are very hard to come by. Not many have mako in their blood but they're…addicting! They're a drug! They're delicious!" Genesis then laughed, almost insanely. Sora gulped as he forced his legs to move and at least back away but his eyes wouldn't leave Genesis.

"H-How…?"

Genesis gave him a light smirk as he started to approach the young brunette that couldn't even finish his question.

"I did my research...I knew Cloud had mako in his blood," Genesis's smirk would've gotten wider but his face fell and his eyes slightly widened when he got a good look at Sora's face. Sora was without a doubt scared…but there's courage in his eyes…

"…_I may be gone…" blood spurted from the blonde's mouth as he looked into the red-head's deep and sinister eyes, "But I will continue to protect Roxas's happiness…" _

_Genesis pulled his sword out and Ventus's body slowly lost life as he closed his eyes by the time his body hit the ground. _

Sora wasn't sure what caused Genesis to pause but he kept glancing behind the vampire to see Riku and Axel recovering as fast as they can.

"It's not possible…" As Genesis stared at Sora, his memory of Ventus's face at his death would flash before him. It was blank, but serious and threatening; he was calm and showed no fear of death or Genesis. As life died in Ventus's eyes, Genesis was reminded of how it scared him. The fear lasted only for a second, but the vampire wasn't sure why he suddenly remembered now. Genesis felt pain in his arms as well as his sword-hand until he dropped his sword. This boy's companions are trying to rip him apart…But he didn't move, he kept staring at Sora with Ventus in his place.

"_I will continue to protect Roxas's happiness…" _the voice repeated and he quickly picked up on how Sora looked almost exactly like the pair of twins but with brown hair. But for Ventus to be reincarnated into him was a whole other story. It didn't add up. What the mind and body may not remember, the soul will, and Genesis was more than positive that Ventus and Sora don't share the same soul. Yet there's no doubt Ventus really was nearby; Genesis just couldn't figure out how or where.

Ventus…Ventus…the name swam in Genesis's mind. He didn't even know of the boy's name until he overheard it when the body was found. But the name never left his memory…he didn't understand why, but the name just never did. And now it's back to haunt him. This has to stop…

Sora winced when he saw blood and what looked like some skin(but hoped were clothing) ripped off when Genesis tore himself from the two holding him.

It had to stop, Sora had to die this instant!

* * *

Roxas felt himself on the brink of tears; for the first time in a very long time, he feared the death of a human. He barely registered what Vincent said but Roxas only shook his head.

"Roxas, ROXAS!" Vincent bellowed until Roxas snapped out of it and gave him a glance.

"Run to Rinoa's shop! In the back, she has packs of blood!"

Roxas glanced at the nearby shop, recognizing the one hope they had. When Vincent gave him the blood type, Roxas rushed towards the shop and immediately started to sniff out the blood. Vincent immediately was back to trying to stop the flow from the wound.

Before long, Roxas returned, faster than Vincent thought. He was even pleased when Roxas brought along the thin plastic tube and needle to help transfer the blood over. Without hesitating, Vincent immediately repeated the actions he saw Rinoa do earlier with Leon. Vincent hoped Roxas doesn't question the currently abnormality here, as Vincent didn't want to answer if he does.

"_If the living being's body inside Cloud can bleed already, then just how fast is the newborn accelerating in growth? If the blood loss won't kill Cloud…this rapidly growing life might…Mako's too unpredictable…"_

Then as if everything that can go wrong, it does, when Cloud suddenly spurts up blood with a cry.

"Shit! Roxas!" Vincent smacked the blonde over the head when he saw the younger vampire about to go into panic, "Get Sora…"

"What?" he whimpered,

"Get Sora…you don't want to see what I'm about to do. GO!"

Sora…

Roxas did an inner battle for a moment but he was reminded just how long he let Sora get chased by a dangerous vampire. He felt he may regret turning away from Cloud, but he couldn't bring himself to turn away from Sora again. The younger vampire didn't respond, he simply made himself turn away. But as he did, he felt his heart tug. It's been so long since he felt something like that…

As soon as Roxas dashed away, Vincent turned back to the suffering blonde before him.

"Forgive me…"

He removed his attempt to stop the blood flow and instead opened up the wound even more…

* * *

Roxas dashed as fast as he could.

"_I'm such an idiot! How is it possible that I chose Cloud over Sora?"_

He hadn't realized until now that that's exactly what he had done at first. The blonde was afraid of the worst, that he was too late. It was impossible for Sora to survive on his own! However, Roxas didn't think that's what he would end up seeing. He was distance away from the scene before him, just like before…

"_Sora…"_

Sora's face twisted in pain as he was forced on his knees with sharp teeth sank into his neck.

"SORAAAAA!"

The teeth sank in even more as Sora's body tensed up. If Roxas's heart could beat, he would be able to hear it. It's as if time stopped for him. No matter how fast he tried to reach Sora, he doesn't seem to be getting any closer. No matter how he reached, he couldn't get there. He never felt so helpless since he lost Ventus, and he doesn't want to feel that sense of loss again. Yet the situation before him wasn't a hopeful sign for Roxas.

The same could be said for Sora, who didn't believe how fast Genesis was. The brunette had hit his knees and felt pain in his neck before he could even comprehend it. The blood seemed to be leaving his body so fast that Sora was already feeling numb. But when he heard his name, he snapped back to reality. It was Roxas's voice. After he registered that, he could hear the others calling his name as well. But it was Roxas that he heard clearly and it was Roxas that was giving him a reason…to try and live. With what strength he had left, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a pistol. He hesitated, Sora knew he did…but the moment he pressed the gun against Genesis, at the heart, he fired.

Sora breathed, taking heavy breaths as he felt the blood draining stop; but everything was starting to blur and he felt himself falling to the side. He felt the impact, then the body on top of him and he let out a hiss when the fangs detached from the neck. The boy stared at the night sky and noted the amount of stars out today…he continued to stare even though it sounded like his name was being called even more. Just once, he wanted to lie down in the cool grass and stare at the stars with Roxas…how romantic that could've been. They would lay there and talk about anything they wanted and all into the night. And at that moment, Sora feared the worse; feared that it may never happen and that he was too late in trying to save himself. Still…the boy didn't regret trying to save the people he loved. Slowly, his vision got worse and his eyelids drooped until they were closed…

Genesis felt a burning hole in his chest and he didn't understand it. His heart area was thick and padded to protect himself from dying easily, but here he was, dying at the hands of a half-breed. Did that brat plan this?

"…The prisoner's sacrifice was the gift of the goddess, and its realization saved the world…"

He tried to push himself up but he felt his insides burning as he moved.

"The prisoner never returned to his lover, rendering her LOVELESS, the namesake of the poem…"

The red-head coughed, throwing up some of the blood he just consumed.

"She was not alone however for her lover died and saved the world, and she would have him as long as she lived in the world…"

Still only his arms holding him up, the vampire looked down at the peaceful look upon the victim's face. And one last time, he saw Ventus when he died. A peaceful atmosphere, as if Ventus never regretted anything and died in peace. The difference here was that Genesis could clearly see Sora's chest slowly go up and down as he breathed.

"…And so the prisoner's sacrifice saved the world and his love…"

Genesis recited the last words of the poem before he forced himself up and into a stand. He felt himself slipping away from everything. Slowly he placed a hand at his heart, underneath the clothing, and felt the damage. There was indeed a hole there…With one last breath, he glanced at the bright starry night sky before he felt himself fall into a pile of ashes…

Footsteps could be heard, but only to those no longer living. A soul appeared before the ashes, staring at a being that looked down on others and that cost him his life for dropping his guard.

"I'm sorry that you never changed…" Ventus whispered, "Rest in peace."

The spiky-blonde hair remained still even as he turned around to see Roxas, in tears, pulling Sora's body close. Roxas whispered, pleading for Sora, and holding the body with shaky arms. Ventus took his time approaching and knelt beside his brother.

"…You can't even feel my presence anymore, can you?" Ventus asked as he watched the scene. He glanced up to see Riku and Axel approach as well, both with concerned expressions. The invisible blonde looked back at Roxas and then at Sora. He reached over and pressed his hand against Sora's face and smiled.

"Thank you…for making Roxas happy."

He wanted so badly to comfort Roxas, but knew he couldn't. The older twin leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Roxas's forehead,

"I wanted to see you soon, Roxy, and for us to spend lots of time together…but I may not. Please die happy…" He wrapped his arms around his brother and slowly his form vanished into dusks of light. Instead of completely disappearing, the light instead traveled across the black span above everyone. Only a short travel, because the light twinkled down until it landed in its new body.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cloud…"

"…"

"Cloud…"

The body finally responded to the name as the blonde breathed heavily and eyes slowly started to open.

"Heh, didn't think that would work, yo…"

Cloud's half-opened eyes glanced to the side to spot red..

"…Reno…"

"Shut up…" he muttered as he laid beside the man, except against the wall and beside a tired but conscious Rinoa while staring at the sky, "It's a miracle, yo…well two miracles really…we're really glad you made it, Blondie."

"Two…?" Cloud repeated but got no response. He wasn't sure if it was because nobody responded to him or he just simply slowly fell back into the unconsciousness from being weak.

* * *

A powerful vampire died at the hands of a half-breed…the news could've been worse. Even though the reactions were mixed, everyone took caution in protecting Sora and the injured Cloud. Instead of being taken to a hospital, they took both back to Xemnas's castle. They did, however, bring in a professional healer, no other than Aerith. While it seemed to have surprised everyone but Zack, Aerith looked forward to meeting vampires the day she was brought to the castle.

"You people are so interesting! Is it true you don't like sunlight?" her questions were nonstop and feel of curiosity as if she was a child. Not that it distracted her; she did do her job as she tended to both of the unconscious males.

The young brunette boy laid at rest for days, but frequently got visitors. Aerith stated he'll be alright so long as he does get rest and isn't moving about too much. Roxas never left the boy's side. He stayed there, protecting and holding the hand of the one person he found himself caring for more than anything and anyone else in this world. The same could be said for Leon…

Despite he's still injured as well, he spent more of his time sitting beside Cloud's bed. The man would visit Sora as well, ruffling he boy's hair, and even going each time without starting something with Roxas, whom even Leon could see looked at Sora the same way himself looked at Cloud. So the lion felt himself leaving his son in the vampire's hands. That way, Leon was able to stay beside Cloud with a bit of ease. Sometimes, he'd even lie down beside his blonde to sleep together at night. A lot like Sora, Cloud laid unconsciousness for a long period of time. The man lost a lot of blood and Aerith was surprised Cloud even woke up at all that one time.

After three days though, Sora woke up first, much to Roxas's relief.

"Oh my gosh…you are such an idiot!" Roxas nearly cried as he pulled the boy close for a hug. It wasn't the best first-thing to say but it had to be said.

"I know…" Sora slowly formed a grin after his agreement, "I make dumb decisions sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Roxas didn't even give Sora the chance as to respond as he hugged even tighter, "Sora…Sora…"

He whispered it over and over into the boy's ear, enjoying this relieved feeling.

"Roxas…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry…just…don't be reckless next time!" he scolded as he pulled back a bit to get a look at the brunette's face.

"…I'll try," he lightly grinned. Silence fell between the two as they merely found themselves caught in each other's eyes. Without a need to say or motion, their bodies reacted on their own as they leaned forward to close the space between their lips. When it felt long enough to them, they slowly pulled apart, but their foreheads stayed in contact.

"I forgot to tell you…" Sora started in whisper,

"Yes?"

"…I love you too."

And Roxas thought he felt a beat in his heart; as if it just reborn, or, found its other half…he felt whole.

"Sora…"

His hands, intertwined with Sora's, tightened and he found himself kissing Sora again. The love, passion, and the overall experience of all these emotions ran through him…making him feel human for the first in a long time.

"I love you…"

For the first time, they both felt truly complete…but not completely whole just yet.

* * *

"_Holy shit! Shit! Shit!"_

"_Cloud! Stop cussing!" Tifa ordered. _

"_I have a RIGHT to!"_

"_Not when Marlene's here!" Tifa snapped back, pointing at the little girl sitting on Leon's lap._

"_What's a shit?" said-little girl asked before Tifa quickly shooed her to the back and to Barrett._

"_Oh my…Sweet Shiva…GAH!" _

"_Cloud! Calm down! And why the hell aren't you doing anything?" the woman demanded at Leon who simply sat in the bar and watched Cloud pace in panic._

"_Do I look like I want to sleep on the couch tonight?" he replied as if it was obvious.  
_

"_UGH! Cloud! Come on, I need to open soon. Calm down! Tell me what's wrong!" _

"_What's wrong? Oh yeah, what's wrong is that I think mako is the most dangerous thing I have EVER come across!" _

"…_I thought it already was," Tifa sighed and walked away from Cloud and up to Leon, "You tell me what's wrong."_

"_Um…I knocked him up?" _

"…_you what?" Tifa asked with a scary glare. _

"_I will F&%ing kill you, Leonhart for giving me a child!" Cloud snapped angrily but it didn't seem to faze Leon solely for the fact he's heard that threat for the past 2 days. _

"_Can't we talk about something more positive? Like what to name the child?" Leon suggested, trying to keep Cloud's anger at him to a minimum. _

"_Oh yeah, I got one: Mistake!" _

"_Cloud!" the other two exclaimed, appalled. _

"_As much as I am overwhelmed by this and feel the need to throw a punch at this lion, you Cloud, should never treat another life like that! You better actually try when it comes time for you to think of a name!" she scolded. _

"_He probably didn't mean that…I think he's just having some mood swings," Leon thought out loud with a shrug but Tifa's hand lightly met her face._

"_Yeah, I'm sure a parent will call their child 'Mistake' due to mood swings," she said sarcastically. _

"_Can I just have an abortion?"_

"_NO!" the other immediately answered._

"_For one, I don't even know HOW you can with a guy! Second, wait, how long has he been pregnant?"_

"_I think it was a month now…" Leon replied and Tifa turned back to Cloud._

"_That child is considered alive at this point! So no!" _

"_Ugh…wished we found out sooner then…"_

"_CLOUD!"_

"_Tifa! I'm not ready to have a kid! WE are not ready to have a kid!" Cloud argued while pointing at both Leon and himself, "You rather have us screw the kid over as he or she gets older?"_

"_I'm surprised I'm the one thinking it won't be so bad…" Leon muttered._

"_That's because you're so used to not doing any work," Tifa reminded before returning her attention to Cloud again, "In all honesty, Cloud…I think you and Lazy-ass here are more than capable of loving another being…" _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_

As if a door closed and another opened, Cloud slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling. It was as if he was already awake but took this long to finally open his eyes. He couldn't believe how scared, nervous, and un-wanting he was of Sora at first. He loved his son and love more than anything, and wouldn't replace his child with anyone else's. The one thing bothering Cloud right now was WHY he suddenly remembered that day.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**Story coming to a close soon!**


End file.
